Frío ardiente
by Tigerstark
Summary: Post-Avengers. Loki es llevado a Asgard por Thor para ser castigado por el Padre de Todos Odín, pero nadie sabe que ése era su principal propósito. Pero un obstáculo se interpone en su camino para hacerse con Asgard, y es nada más ni nada menos que el amor.
1. Bienvenidos a casa

**¡Hola! :D**

**No sabéis las ganas que tenía de escribir algo medianamente decente para publicarlo. Hacía mucho que no subía nada nuevo v.v Pero esta vez traigo algo realmente nuevo: ¡una historia con más de un capítulo! xD**

**Además se trata de una historia de dos personajes que llevo obsesionada con ellos desde hace muchísmo, desde que vi la maravillosa película _Thor_: Loki y Sif 3 Ya, lo sé, es muy raro shippear con otra a un personaje al que amas muy mucho, como me pasa a mí con Loki (es que es tan awesome, y Tom Hiddleston, alias "Hiddles", alias "Estoy-de-toma-pan-y-moja", es un amor de hombre *.*). Pero me pasa eso mucho, que lo sepáis xD Además, Sif mola mucho :3**

**Esencialmente el fanfic se basa en la película, con algún que otro detalle de los cómics y de la mitología escandinava, pero principalmente es la peli.**

**_Disclaimer:_ Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, ni Loki (especialmente Loki ;_;), ni Sif, ni ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic son míos, sino de la película _Thor_, basada a su vez en el cómic de Marvel, que éste se basa en la mitología nórdica.**

**_Nota de la autora:_ Si encontráis algún fallo gramatical, ortográfico o de cualquier tipo, por favor avisadme, que muchas veces se me va la pinza y se me escapan al revisar los textos**

* * *

**~1~**

_**Bienvenidos a casa**_

-Volvamos a casa, hermano.

Loki no pudo decir nada por culpa del bozal que le había hecho poner Thor cuando le capturaron de forma humillante. Loki, el Dios del Engaño, vapuleado por un monstruo gigante descerebrado.

Y sin embargo, tras el bozal había una sonrisa.

¿Cómo iba a perder la batalla de semejante manera? ¿Él, un dios todopoderoso con habilidades tan asombrosas como duplicarse o transformarse en lo que le placiese? ¿Él, Loki, hijo de Laufey, el rey de los Gigantes de Hielo?

No, la guerra no había hecho más que empezar.

Que aquel grupo de criaturas insignificantes -el hombre vestido de hierro, el soldado de la Gran Guerra, el arquero, la bella guerrera y la bestia- en el que se incluía el estúpido de su hermano adoptivo Thor, le atrapasen y le mandasen a Asgard no fue ni mucho menos una sorpresa para Loki. Es más, todo formaba parte de su plan. Ellos habían pensado que él quería Midgard, ¿pero para qué quería él ese reino cuando lo que ansiaba era la tierra donde se crió, la morada de los dioses? Tan sólo era una estratagema para volver a Asgard y reclamar lo que era suyo.

Por desgracia, no sería tan fácil teniendo en cuenta que el Padre de Todos, Odín, le iba a castigar por el caos que había provocado. Pero no era más que un pequeño obstáculo.

* * *

Llegaron a Asgard gracias al Teseracto que Los Vengadores consiguieron quitar de las manos perversas de Loki, ya que el Bifrost aún estaba siendo reparado. Aterrizaron en el extremo del puente roto que comunicaba con la ciudad de Asgard, y allí les aguardaban Heimdall, Lady Sif, Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun. Al verles sus rostros cambiaron la expresión –exceptuando Heimdall, que mantenía su gesto de impasibilidad habitual-. Los de los Tres Guerreros estaban entre la perplejidad y la alegría.

Pero Sif, pudo observar Loki, tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, lágrimas de felicidad por verles de vuelta. Ella entonces echó a correr hacia ellos. Loki se preparó para recibirla –fuese como fuese el saludo de Sif, afectuoso o doloroso-, pero ella pareció ignorarle y se lanzó a abrazar a Thor. Éste se sorprendió, y la estrechó hacia él con sus brazos mientras ella no cesaba de llorar.

-Los guerreros no lloran, y eso te incluye a ti –dijo él.

-No sabes lo que he sufrido por ti, Thor –se le rompía la voz-. Estaba tan preocupada…

Thor la miró a los ojos.

-Pero ya estoy aquí, Sif –dijo mientras la sonreía-. Estoy bien, no llores más.

Sif se secó las lágrimas con la mano y luego respondió a la sonrisa de Thor.

Se acercaron entonces los Tres Guerreros. Volstagg le cogió y le abrazó con fuerza, y se unieron Fandral y Hogun. Los cuatro reían, se alegraban tanto de volver a reunirse.

Y Loki únicamente pudo quedarse ahí, quieto, con las manos esposadas y la boca tapada, observando cómo a Thor le daban una cálida bienvenida, mientras que a él no le habían dirigido la mirada ni una sola vez.

Bueno, solamente Sif le estaba mirando en ese momento, y sus ojos no transmitían precisamente un alegre acogimiento para él. Pero era normal, nunca se habían llevado especialmente bien, y en ese momento lo último que haría cualquier persona sería saludar alegremente al que estuvo a punto de dominar a los mortales de Midgard.

Sin embargo su corazón estaba un poco dolorido. Él también quería ser tratado así, siempre lo había querido, y por eso envidiaba tanto a Thor. Y había tenido una pequeña esperanza cuando Sif había ido corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos. Al principio había pensado que ella le iba a dar una bofetada, por no atravesarle con su espada ya que entonces se quedaría sin el castigo que merecía si estaba muerto. Pero luego, y no sabía exactamente por qué, había pensado que ella también le abrazaría, o al menos le daría la bienvenida. Al fin y al cabo, habían compartido aventuras desde niños, un poco de cariño hacia él debía de residir en su corazón, o eso creía Loki.

* * *

Thor y Loki fueron a la sala del trono, donde Odín estaba sentado, firme y con el gesto severo. Los dos hicieron una reverencia ante el Padre de Todos.

-Bienvenidos a casa –dijo Odín, y dirigió su mirada hacia Loki-. Me alegra volver a verte, Loki.

Esas palabras le sentaron como una patada. El primero que le daba la bienvenida, que mostraba algo de simpatía por él a su llegada, era nada más ni nada menos que el hombre que le había arrancado de su tierra natal, Jotunheim; el que le había criado como a un hijo, la razón por la que se soltó de la mano de Thor para caer al abismo bajo el Bifrost, porque no había complacido a su padre postizo. No sabía si debía estar feliz porque, pese a lo que había hecho, le seguía queriendo, o rabia por la gran mentira creada por Odín que había vivido.

Y ahora que Thor le había quitado el bozal no formuló palabra. Sólo se quedó esperando a escuchar la condena que le había impuesto Odín:

Sería encerrado en el calabozo de Asgard durante larguísimo tiempo y sin ninguno de sus poderes, hasta que el Padre de Todos creyese adecuado liberarle. No fue un disgusto para Loki. Es más, él esperaba un castigo como aquél. Podía haberle desterrado a cualquier reino y dejarle sin memoria para que no hiciese más daño; podía haberle convertido en esclavo de los dioses; y podía haberle ejecutado directamente y así se aseguraba de que no diese más problemas. Pero, puesto que seguía siendo el hijo adoptivo de Odín, no iba a tener una dura condena, y eso lo sabía él.

En cuanto a lo de largo tiempo sin salir de su celda ya lo arreglaría él por sus propios modos.


	2. Hermanos no de sangre

**~2~**

**_Hermanos no de sangre_  
**

El primero que le hizo una visita a su celda fue Thor, cinco días después de que le encerrasen el día de su regreso a Asgard. Loki estaba sentado en el suelo pensativo cuando Thor llegó, que se quedó tras los barrotes, pues nadie podía pasar, ni tan siquiera el Dios del Trueno.

-Hola, hermano –saludó Thor.

-¿Sigues llamándome así? ¿Después de lo sucedido? –preguntó Loki sin apartar la mirada de la pared.

-Puede que no seas mi hermano de sangre, pero siempre te trataré como tal, al igual que nuestro padre.

Loki giró su cabeza para ver a Thor.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hacerte compañía –contestó-. Pero si quieres me voy, no te molesto más… -giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a irse con la cabeza gacha.

Loki suspiró cansado.

-Quédate si quieres –dijo.

Thor se dio la vuelta y le sonrió contento. Loki no podía dejar de pensar en lo estúpido que era. Casi destruye la ciudad de Nueva York, pero Thor le seguía queriendo. El sentimentalismo no estaba muy lejos de la necedad, pensó. Aun así, algo de compañía no le haría ningún daño, ¿no?

-Te perdonarán, Loki, y saldrás de aquí pronto –dijo Thor.

"Ya lo sé", pensó él.

-No creo que lo hagan, ni siquiera padre –fingió cara de pena.

-Bueno, nosotros te hemos perdonado.

-¿Te refieres a Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun y tú?

-Y Sif, claro, no te olvides de ella.

-Yo sé perfectamente que ella no me ha perdonado, y dudo mucho que lo haga –este pensamiento sí que lo creía de veras. Recordó la mirada de odio que le propinó Sif en el Bifrost roto.

-Es una mujer dura, no lo quiere admitir pero en el fondo se alegra de verte.

-Como siempre hemos sentido cariño entre nosotros… -dijo sarcástico.

-Oh, vamos, no vais a estar así siempre –exclamó Thor.

-Por mi culpa perdió su bello cabello rubio y se le volvió negro –dijo Loki-. Si yo fuese ella no me lo perdonaría jamás.

-No fue más que una chiquillada –se arrodilló para estar a la altura de Loki-. Por cierto, nunca me dijiste por qué lo hiciste, por qué le cortaste el pelo.

Loki suspiró.

-Celos –respondió-. Porque ella prefería estar contigo que conmigo.

Thor le miró perplejo.

-Espera… ¿tú la…? –decía sin poder terminar la frase.

Loki se levantó de un salto, interrumpiéndole. Sin pronunciar la última palabra que quería decir sabía qué es lo que quería decir Thor.

-¡No, por Asgard, no! –exclamó-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa?

-Perdóname, te había entendido mal –dijo Thor mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo.

-No, no… -repitió, esta vez más bajo-. Estaba celoso de ti porque todos te preferían a ti, incluida ella –explicó-. Bueno, especialmente ella, claro. Siempre estaba contigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –estaba confundido.

-Olvídalo –simplemente pronunció, no tenía ganas de explicaciones.

Los dos se quedaron callados unos instantes, mirándose el uno al otro. No se decían absolutamente nada, pero estaban a gusto, incluso Loki. Al fin y al cabo, no odiaba tanto a Thor, no en esos momentos. Había pasado cinco días encerrado en una celda minúscula, solo y sin poder hacer nada por salir, pues no tenía sus poderes para ayudarse. Sabía que algún día Odín le sacaría de allí, pero la espera era más desagradable de lo que había pensado. Y lo más sorprendente, echaba de menos a la gente. Hasta ese día sólo había visto a la chica rubia que le daba la comida a los prisioneros. Cuando Thor llegó, Loki le había visto de refilón, y al ver la cabellera rubia pensó que sería otra vez esa chica. Por suerte no había sido ella.

Desde ese día el Dios del Trueno visitaba al Dios del Engaño cada vez que sus deberes de príncipe no se lo impedían, y a Loki no le molestaba en absoluto. De hecho, pensó que podría aprovechar la simpatía de Thor hacia él para que él le sacase de allí algún día. "Es lo suficientemente idiota como para hacerlo", se dijo.

En dos semanas Thor fue el único que le visitaba a la celda, hasta que otra persona se tragó su orgullo y decidió que debía hablar con Loki lo antes posible.


	3. Un trato

**~3~**

**_Un trato_  
**

"¿Por qué hago esto?", se preguntaba Lady Sif.

Bajaba las escaleras que llevaban a los calabozos subterráneos de Asgard con paso cansado y lento, pensando por qué se le había ocurrido ir a la celda donde estaba encerrado Loki, aquel que estuvo a poco de matar a su amigo Thor en dos ocasiones. Por esa razón, y por otras muchas, no tenía realmente ganas de verle. Sin embargo, iba porque quizás la podía ayudar.

"¿Ayudarme Loki? Eso es imposible", se le ocurrió de pronto. Nunca se habían llevado especialmente bien, ni siquiera de pequeños, sobre todo por el incidente del corte de pelo que le hizo antaño. Además, era siniestro y malvado, su deseo era hacerse con el trono de Asgard cueste lo que cueste, y si no fuese por Thor y sus compañeros Los Vengadores se hubiese hecho con Midgard con la ayuda de los chitauri, consiguiendo así un gran ejército con el que invadir Asgard. ¿Cómo le iba a prestar su ayuda?

Pero no, hizo de tripas corazón y siguió su camino a los calabozos. Pensó que no tenía nada que perder, él estaba encerrado y sin sus poderes, ¿qué le iba a hacer en el caso de que no accediese a ayudarla?

Llegó a los calabozos, donde sólo una celda estaba habitada de las cientos que había allí. Loki estaba sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas dobladas y rodeadas por sus delgados brazos. Miraba hacia la pared que tenía al frente, o esa era la sensación. Probablemente estaba en sus pensamientos, maquinando algún plan malvado o –como le gustaría a Sif- reflexionando sobre las cosas horribles que había hecho y arrepintiéndose.

-¿Has olvidado algo, Thor? –preguntó de pronto Loki sin desviar la mirada.

Sif se acercó a la celda y se colocó de pie firmemente delante de los barrotes. Loki giró la cabeza hacia ella.

-Oh, creía que eras Thor. Vuestros andares son iguales, tan…varoniles –se burló Loki.

Sif quiso abrir la puerta y entrar para atizarle un puñetazo en la cara por el comentario, pero se contuvo y sólo frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué se debe el honor, milady? –preguntó él.

-He de hablar contigo, Loki.

-¿Han llegado los Gigantes de Hielo a rescatarme y así provocar el Ragnarök? –puso cara de sorprendido-. Debe de ser la única razón por la que hablarías conmigo.

-Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no darte una paliza ahora mismo, así que haz el favor de ser serio por una vez –dijo Sif furiosa.

Loki se rió, lo que hizo que a Sif se le crispasen más los nervios. No sin dejar de sonreír pícaramente, dijo él:

-Está bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Sif tragó saliva. Parecía más fácil cuando se le ocurrió la idea en sus aposentos, pero a la hora de la verdad le costaba.

-Es sobre Thor… -dijo ella al fin.

-Sí, ya sé que le amas –soltó Loki de pronto de forma cortante.

Fue como si esas palabras la hubiesen empujado hacia atrás. Sus ojos avellanos parecían dos platos.

-¿Có-cómo lo sabes? –tartamudeó ella con nerviosismo.

-¿Has olvidado quién soy? Soy el Dios del Engaño, y a mí nadie me engaña. Pero tampoco hay que ser yo para darse cuenta, querida.

Sif se ruborizó, y bajó la mirada a sus pies.

-¿Tanto se nota? –su voz era casi un susurro, pero Loki era capaz de escucharla.

-Olvidemos eso. ¿Qué ocurre con él?

-En realidad es sobre… eso –dijo ella con vergüenza, y suspiró-. No tenía planeado que lo supieses hasta que te lo dijese yo misma

-Bueno, un paso que no es necesario dar –dijo él-. ¿Pero qué tengo que ver yo con eso? ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir exactamente?

Puesto que Loki no se había levantado de su sitio en todo el rato, Sif se puso a su altura sentándose en el frío suelo, que contrastaba con el calor de sus mejillas sonrojadas. Se preguntaba en qué momento iban a dejar de estar tan coloradas, no estaba acostumbrada a esa sensación.

-Sé que Thor te visita a menudo desde hace unas semanas –comenzó-. Y bueno, ya que sois hermanos… o casi… y parece que hay confianza entre vosotros –"algo que no entenderé nunca, por qué él confía todavía en ti", dijo ella para sus adentros-, me preguntaba si…

Loki soltó una gran carcajada antes de que ella pudiese terminar. Ya no estaba tan colorada, o por lo menos de vergüenza, sino de enojo

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –dijo ella enfadada.

-Me hace gracia que tú, Lady Sif, la gran guerrera asgardiana, no te atrevas a confesar lo que sientes al hombre que amas.

Sif se levantó rápidamente y cerró los puños con fuerza. "Sabía que esto era una tontería". Sin decir ni una sola palabra más se fue hacia las escaleras de los calabozos.

-¡Espera, Sif!

Ella se paró, pero siguió dándole la espalda.

-Perdón por haberme comportado así. Yo en realidad… comprendo lo que sientes –dijo él.

Sif dio media vuelta para mirarle. Él se había levantado, y ahora agarraba los barrotes con las dos manos y tenía el rostro pegado a ellos.

-¿Qué?

-Que comprendo lo que sientes.

-Sí, te he entendido-dijo Sif. ¿Pero cómo puedes comprender qué es lo que siento, si tú jamás te has enamorado de nadie?

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

Ella volvió a la celda. Se quedó de pie, mirando a los ojos verdes del Dios del Engaño, que esa vez, y por vez primera, parecían sinceros.

-¿Vas a confesarme algo? –preguntó ella con tono de sorpresa.

-Preferiría no hacerlo.

-Oh, vamos, si lo estás deseando –Sif sonreía.

-No es de tu incumbencia –contestó secamente.

Ella dejó de sonreír, y se quedaron callados largo rato. Ahora que había conseguido hablar con él con toda confianza después de tantos años, y estaba a punto de destrozarlo por meterse donde no le llamaban. Además, lo único que quería era que accediese a ayudarla.

-Pero, Sif –reanudó la conversación Loki-, tú sabes igual que yo qué le ocurrió a Thor en Midgard.

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió Sif.

-Esa mujer, la mortal.

Era cierto, la mortal, de nombre Jane Foster, de la que se prendó Thor durante su estancia en Midgard. Desde que había vuelto de allí no cesaba de pensar en ella, y a menudo visitaba a Heimdall, el guardián de los Nueve Reinos, cuya vista alcanzaba todo lugar del universo, para preguntarle qué era de la vida de Jane. Y esa era la principal razón por la que Sif quería que fuese Loki quien hablase con Thor sobre sus sentimientos; cada vez que se armaba de valor para conversar sobre el amor, y así acabar confesando todo, Thor siempre acababa nombrando a Jane, y cuando lo hacía sentía tanto dolor en el corazón que enseguida quería dejar de hablar con ella. No recriminaba a Jane por ello, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, y tampoco la odiaba por ser el amor de su amado. Estaba celosa, por supuesto, pero sabía que esa mortal no merecía ningún mal.

El caso era que pedía ese favor a Loki porque quizás él era capaz de decir por ella a Thor lo que sentía por él sin despertar los recuerdos de Jane.

-No me importa Jane –dijo Sif-. Sé que Thor no será mío gracias a ella, pero al menos quiero que sepa la verdad sobre mí.

-¿Y no prefieres quitarla de en medio? Yo haría eso –sugirió Loki.

-Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no es cierto, Loki? Hacer sufrir a tu hermano –Sif se enojó, y tensó sus miembros.

-Eso no me beneficiaría nada para salir de aquí -contestó él, obviando el hecho de que a Thor le había llamado "su hermano". Puede que esas últimas semanas se hubiesen comportado como tal, pero le seguía sentando como una puñalada esa palabra-. Mi deseo es ser perdonado por el Padre de Todos, no sufrir más castigo por herir a Thor. Me arrepiento tanto por lo que he hecho, Sif, no sabes cuánto deseo el perdón, no sólo de Odín, sino de todos vosotros.

Sif relajó el cuerpo, y miró a Loki con… ¿pena? ¿Eso era posible, sentir compasión por Loki? Podría estar engañándola para que sintiese lástima por él para alguno de sus planes. Sin embargo, parecía estar realmente arrepentido, ¿o era una ilusión? Sif no estaba segura. Sus ojos seguían transmitiendo sinceridad.

-Bueno, quizás pueda hacer algo para que seas perdonado –dijo Sif.

Loki la miró extrañado.

-¿El qué?

-Podría pedir una audiencia con Odín para sugerirle tu liberación. Y Thor podría estar conmigo, seguro que estando él apoyándote daría mayor resultado.

Loki no salía de su asombro.

-¿Lo harías? –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Siempre y cuando hagas lo que te pido –alegó ella.

Loki rió, Sif no estaba segura de si debía a la alegría o por qué.

-El favor que me pides no tiene comparación con el que me ofreces. Confía en que te estaré eternamente agradecido –dijo Loki.

-Entonces, ¿hacemos un trato?

Sif extendió su mano y la pasó a través de los barrotes, que tenían el hueco suficiente para ello. Por un momento pensó que eso era una mala idea, Loki podría hacerla daño sin requerir sus poderes. Estuvo a punto de sacar de allí su mano cuando Loki se la estrechó con la suya. Ni un tirón hacia los barrotes para dejarla inconsciente, ni nada parecido a una de sus travesuras, sólo la estrechó con su fría mano y dijo:

-Así lo haré.

Esta vez fue Sif la que rió de alegría. Loki le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice antes de que ella se despidiese y se dirigiese a las escaleras de los calabozos para abandonarlos. No podía creer que Loki fuese tan amable con ella. Parecía que su arrepentimiento por las cosas horribles que había hecho le habían cambiado por completo, y eso era lo que más le agradaba de todo.

Antes de irse, Sif recordó algo.

-¿Sigues sin querer confesarme algo? -preguntó con cierta picardía desde el primer escalón de las escaleras.

-Algún día -respondió Loki con el mismo tono de voz y una sonrisa.

Sif le dedicó una última sonrisa. Mientras subía las escaleras no oyó la risa del prisionero.


	4. Absuelto

**~4~**

**_Absuelto_  
**

Había terminado el mes, y Loki no había recibido ninguna visita desde que apareció Sif en los calabozos. Ni siquiera Thor volvió allí desde ese día, y Loki estaba tanto triste como preocupado por ello; por un lado, y esto jamás se hubiera imaginado que le iba a suceder, echaba de menos la compañía de su hermano adoptivo. Era idiota, sí, y seguía siendo hijo de Odín y él no, también, pero Thor le seguía queriendo igual, como siempre había hecho antes de descubrir la verdad sobre el origen de Loki. Era el único que le seguía procesando algo de cariño hacia él, y debía de admitir que eso le agradaba.

También estaba preocupado por su ausencia. ¿Y si Odín le había prohibido que fuese a la celda de Loki para hacerle compañía? Sif había dicho que iba a decirle al Padre de Todos que le perdonase, ¿pero y si eso hubiera empeorado las cosas e hizo que Odín no permitiese que nadie bajase a los calabozos salvo al personal que se encargaba de alimentar a los prisioneros?

Esa era otra: Sif. Habían pasado semanas desde la conversación que mantuvieron. Una conversación cordial, algo que no habían hecho desde hacía años, por no decir que nunca la habían tenido. Loki y Sif jamás se habían llevado bien, pero parecía que las cosas iban a cambiar, y en el fondo Loki sintió felicidad por ello, y al mismo tiempo le hacía gracia que esa nueva relación hubiese empezado gracias a Thor y al amor que sentía Sif por él.

Loki se había comportado como si no le hubiese sorprendido que ella fuese allí a rogarle que hablase con Thor sobre sus sentimientos, pero en realidad seguía sin poder creerlo. ¿Cómo Sif podía tan siquiera confiar en él como para confesarle algo semejante, si días antes le había mirado con tanto odio cuando había vuelto a Asgard junto a Thor? Era algo importante para ella, como lo era para cualquier enamorado, lo sabía él. Pero no comprendía qué le había llevado a la Diosa de la Guerra a hablar con él, Loki, el Dios del Engaño y de las Travesuras, sobre ese tema. Le parecía de ser un necio, por mucho que le alegrase que aquello significase que Sif le había perdonado.

Pero gracias a eso había tenido esperanzas de poder ser liberado. Ella sola seguro que no podía convencer a Odín, pero con Thor a su lado tenía muchas más probabilidades. ¿Qué mas da si tanto Sif como Thor eran unos necios por confiar en Loki si así podía conseguir el perdón del que dependía su libertad?

Pero todos estos pensamientos los había tenido en su mente antes de que hubiese terminado el primer mes de condena. Ahora no estaba seguro si había sido una buena idea que Sif intentase convencer al Padre de Todos, pues según parecía había provocado que no volviesen ni Thor ni ella a visitarle. Ahora tenía que conformarse con las visitas diarias de la joven rubia que le daba la comida.

Mientras él estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que era lo único que podía hacer encerrado en esa pequeña celda, bajaba alguien. Los pies pisando los escalones, provocando un sonido metálico y fuerte cada vez, le sacaron de su mente. Y eran más de un par, había notado Loki. Enseguida aparecieron los culpables de ese sonido: dos guardias reales, vestidos con sus grandes armaduras de metal, se colocaron frente a su celda. Uno de ellos desenganchó de su cinturón un juego de llaves y pasó su dedo, ancho y grande, como él, por cada llave; el otro sacó unas esposas. Al mismo tiempo, el otro guardia, más bajito y delgado, le ordenó a Loki que se levantase del suelo. Loki así hizo, y el guardia grande al fin agarró una de las llaves y la introdujo en la cerradura de la celda.

-¿Qué queréis de mí? –inquirió Loki.

-El Padre de Todos desea hablar con vos –contestó el guardia que llevaba las esposas.

Éste entró en la celda cuando el otro abrió la puerta, aprisionó las manos de Loki con las esposas y le agarró del brazo derecho para sacarle de allí.

-¿Puedo saber de qué se trata? –preguntó ahora Loki.

-No se nos ha dicho motivos –dijo el guardia que abrió la puerta al tiempo que agarraba el brazo izquierdo del prisionero.

Loki hizo trabajar su cerebro para buscar teorías: la primera que se ocurrió, la más desagradable sin duda, fue que Odín, tentado por la insistencia de Thor y Sif en que le liberase, había decidido cortar por lo sano y condenarle a otro castigo, uno que impidiese que ellos dos le visitasen. O bien se trataba del destierro, o bien de la ejecución, y la verdad es que Loki no sabía cuál prefería; la otra teoría que vino a su mente era justo lo contrario a la anterior, Sif y Thor habían conseguido persuadir a Odín y éste ordenó que se le diese la libertad. Obviamente era la teoría que más le gustaba, sin embargo no tenía demasiadas esperanzas, no desde que el Dios del Trueno y su fiel compañera habían dejado de honrarle con su compañía.

Los guardias le llevaron hasta la sala del trono, donde estaban tres personas: postrado en su majestuoso trono de oro se encontraba Odín, mirándole con su único ojo de forma que le hacía estremecer; a un lado, de pie, Loki y Sif le observaban llegar con las manos detrás de sus espaldas. Si Loki no estaba equivocado, ambos le sonreían.

Los guardias se pararon frente al Padre de Todos, y éste se levantó del trono.

-Podéis marcharos –les ordenó, y los guardias, después de dedicarle una reverencia, se marcharon, dejando solo a Loki con las manos esposadas, que permanecía callado como la última vez que vio a Odín, incapaz de formular palabra delante de él-. Loki –nombró Odín entonces-, me han dicho Thor y Lady Sif que han estado visitándote en los calabozos y han hablado contigo.

Loki asintió con la cabeza.

-Dicen que has tenido un comportamiento notable durante tu encarcelamiento, y además de que has mostrado arrepentimiento por todas tus acciones.

Él movió la cabeza de nuevo.

-Te permito que hables, hijo –dijo Odín divertido.

En todo ese rato Loki no había alzado el rostro para mirarle, y seguía sin hacerlo ni siquiera con ese comentario tan amistoso con él.

-Todo es cierto, mi señor –habló por fin Loki.

-¿Incluso que te reconcome la conciencia? –preguntó Odín.

-Sí, mi señor. Cada día que pasa rememoro mis actuaciones, y me arrepiente de todas y cada una de ellas. He sido un ser despreciable, y no culpo a nadie que no se me perdone por ello –su voz tan apesadumbrada conmovió a los allí presentes.

-Por ello, y gracias a la insistencia de Thor y Lady Sif –desvió su mirada hacia ellos dos, y volvió a centrar su ojo en Loki-, te levanto la condena.

Ahora sí que levantó la cabeza para mostrar su rostro estupefacto. Odín le miraba contento, y cuando giró para ver a Thor y a Sif les sorprendió que estos dos corriesen hacia él con la clara descripción gráfica de la alegría en sus caras. Thor le abrazó estrechamente y con su fuerza le alzó por los aires, mientras que Sif les miraba divertida. Reían, incluso Loki reía. Aquel momento tan inesperado era de los más agradables que había tenido: absuelto por Odín, lo que significaba que todos le habían perdonado, y siendo abrazado por Thor después de muchísimo tiempo. Seguía siendo estúpido, pero qué demonios, era su hermano, puede que adoptivo, pero era su hermano. Y por una vez se sentía como un igual a él.

Cuando Thor le bajó de nuevo al suelo, Loki se giró para ver a Odín. Éste alzó su cetro, de cuya punta emanaba una luz blanca y de gran intensidad.

-Yo, Odín, Padre de Todos, te devuelvo a ti, Loki, hijo de Laufey, tus poderes.

Una ráfaga de luz esmeralda proveniente del cetro atravesó la sala y golpeó a Loki. Éste pisó bien fuerte la tierra y alzó su rostro hacia el techo. Un aura verde, del mismo color que sus ojos y su traje, rodeaba todo su cuerpo. Loki notó como la magia volvía a sus venas y corría en su sangre. Se sintió poderoso de nuevo. Cuando obtuvo toda su magia, lo primero que hizo con ella fue derretir las esposas de hierro que seguían atrapando sus manos. Miró la palma de sus manos y sus dedos, que desprendían todavía algo de fulgor verde, con gran satisfacción, y sus ojos volvieron al de Odín.

-Gracias –le dijo, e hizo una reverencia.

Odín sonrió, la primera vez que Loki le vio sonreírle a él en mucho tiempo, y se alejó del trono al tiempo que les decía a los tres que podían marcharse.

Thor abrazó una vez más a Loki, y con su brazo en los hombres de su hermano le acompañó a la salida, seguida de Sif, que caminaba a sus espaldas.

-No sabes lo feliz que me siento en estos momentos, Loki –confesó Thor.

-Ni tú sabes lo feliz que me siento yo –respondió él.

-He pensado en celebrar una gran cena en tu honor, ¿qué te parece?

-Sería estupendo, Thor, gracias.

Thor le acercó más hacia sí mismo mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-Lo haré saber a los demás. Volstagg se sentirá muy contento seguro.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse con grandes zancadas, dejando solos a Loki y a Sif. Ésta dio unos pasos grandes para adelantarle y siguió su camino. Entonces Loki la paró agarrándola de su mano.

-Espera, Sif –dijo.

Ella se giró. De pronto Loki se dio cuenta de que la estaba sujetando la mano todavía y la soltó de pronto. Con una sonrisa en la boca le dijo:

-Te estaré eternamente agradecido.

-Eso ya me lo dijiste –dijo ella divertida.

-Y nunca dejaré de decírtelo.

-No ha sido nada, sólo cumplía con mi parte del trato.

-Oh, es verdad –Loki cayó en la cuenta-. No pude hablar con Thor desde que me lo pediste. Cuando tenga oportunidad se lo diré todo, prometido.

-Parece que se te había olvidado.

-No, no, es que Thor no me volvió a visitar, supongo porque estabais hablando tú y él con Odín.

Sif rió dulcemente.

-No te preocupes, no tengas prisas. Es mejor buscar el momento… adecuado, ¿verdad?

Loki asintió.

-Gracias de antemano –agradeció ella.

Loki se quedó petrificado cuando Sif le besó la mejilla y se fue por el mismo camino que había tomado Thor con anterioridad. Cuando la perdió de vista, él se frotó la mejilla en la que ella había posado sus cálidos labios. No se había dado cuenta hasta un buen rato que estaba haciendo eso y que estaba sonriendo y observando el lugar donde ella había dejado de ser visible para él como un tonto.

Cuando se percató llevó su mano pegado a su torso rápidamente, dejó de mirar allí y agitó su cabeza. Emprendió su andar hacia sus aposentos, pero no dejaba de pensar en ese momento. ¿Había sido real? ¿Sif le había besado la mejilla como muestra de su gratitud, o simplemente se lo había imaginado todo? No, era imposible, ella le odia, no podía imaginarse que de la noche a la mañana sintiese algo de afecto por él. Sin embargo, el calor que sentía en esa mejilla, rastro de los labios de Sif, lo desmentían.

"¿Qué mas da?", se dijo mientras andaba. No podía caer en el sentimentalismo, ahora no. Estaba tan cerca de su meta que no podía permitir que aquello desbaratase todo.

Porque, como era costumbre en él, era todo un engaño, una de sus travesuras, desde el primer momento. La encarcelación por parte de Odín, la cara y la voz de pena que había usado cuando habló por primera vez con Thor desde su celda, el amor secreto que dejó caer cuando le visitó Sif, las palabras de desconsuelo por el deseo del perdón de Odín, la actitud pesimista que había tenido todo el tiempo, la culpa que transmitió a Odín en la sala del trono.

Todo, absolutamente todo, formaba el queso de su trampa, y habían caído en ella como pequeños e inocentes ratones.

¿De verdad iba a sentir todo lo que había dicho? ¿Había sido sincero con ellos? Por supuesto que no.

Y por supuesto, no iba a hacer ese gran favor a Sif, por muchos besos en la mejilla que le diese.


	5. Las flores del mal

**Antes de comenzar, quiero dar gracias al autor de la primera review de este fic. ¡Wuju, la primera! xD De verdad, gracias, al menos sé que a alguien le está gustando, y aunque sólo seas tú me animas a escribir más :D**

**Ahora sí, aquí está el capítulo 5 ^^**

* * *

**~5~**

**_Las flores del mal_  
**

La misma tarde del día de su absolución, Loki decidió saborear su libertad dando un paseo por el palacio de Asgard. Había estado un mes entero encerrado en esa diminuta celda, y agradecía poder ver algo más que unos simples barrotes de hierro y las tres paredes de ladrillo que la rodeaban.

Primero había ido a sus aposentos. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no entraba allí, y estaba exactamente igual que como los dejó el último día que estuvo allí, cuando cayó del Bifrost. Loki era ordenado y meticuloso, le gustaba que todo estuviese en su sitio y bien colocado; su cama, de sábanas verdes y doradas, sus colores representativos, estaba colocada por él mismo, recordó -no quería que los sirvientes entrasen en su habitación-. Las sábanas descorridas permitían el paso de la luz del sol; el armario y la cómoda guardaban pulcramente sus ropajes; un escritorio amarillo, con un par de libros a un lado y un montón de folios perfectamente colocados, sin ninguno que sobresaliese sobre los demás, y una silla a juego se encontraban a un lado del armario empotrado; y lo que más le gustaba de todo el cuarto, su estantería llena de libros, que el único defecto que tenía era el hueco que había entre ellos, que pertenecía a los libros que descansaban en el escritorio.

Loki cogió uno de los libros del escritorio, acarició la cubierta y le quitó el polvo que tenía. En ella rezaba "Jotunheim". Había echado un vistazo a ese libro antes de ir a Jotunheim para aliarse con los Gigantes de Hielo para sacar algo de información útil, y la verdad es que se informó más visitando aquel reino congelado que leyendo esas páginas. Tras dejarlo en su lugar correspondiente fue a por el otro libro. _Las flores del mal_, de Baudelaire.

Pocas cosas midgardianas le gustaban, pero una de las veces que visitó el reino de los humanos descubrió que su poesía no estaba tan mal, incluso creía que era mejor que la que encontraba en Asgard. Encontró ese libro en una librería una vez que visitó París. El librero no se dio cuenta de que le faltaba un ejemplar.

Cada verso escrito en sus páginas lo había leído incontables veces, desde "El albatros" hasta "El sueño de un curioso", pero sin duda el que más le gustaba era el primer poema de todos, que se encontraba en el índice, titulado "Al lector":

_La necedad, el error, el pecado, la tacañería,  
Ocupan nuestros espíritus y trabajan nuestros cuerpos,  
Y alimentamos nuestros amables remordimientos,  
Como los mendigos nutren su miseria._

_Nuestros pecados son testarudos, nuestros arrepentimientos cobardes;  
Nos hacemos pagar largamente nuestras confesiones,  
Y entramos alegremente en el camino cenagoso,  
Creyendo con viles lágrimas lavar todas nuestras manchas._

Loki releyó una última vez ese fragmento del poema antes de guardar _Las flores del mal_ junto al resto de los libros.

* * *

Recorrió todo el palacio de oro de Asgard, cada pasillo, cada recoveco, meditando cuál era el siguiente paso que debía de seguir. Seguía empeñado en hacerse con el reino, sin embargo no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, ahora que no contaba ni con los Gigantes de Hielo ni con los chitauri para penetrar en él como hizo la primera vez, además de que no podía venir ningún visitante por el Bifrost a menos que utilizasen el Teseracto como vía como hicieron Thor y Loki para volver.

Había comenzado tan bien el juego engañando a los demás, había tirado los dados pero no sabía qué jugada realizar con el resultado que había sacado.

Loki llegó al balcón con vistas al campo de entrenamiento de los guerreros, donde estaban Thor y sus amigos Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun y Sif, provistos de sus armaduras, combatiendo amistosamente. Cuando llegó Thor había desarmado a Fandral y le había tirado al suelo de una patada, haciéndose con su espada y apuntándola con ella en su pecho. Unos segundos de silencio después, los dos rieron, y Thor ayudó a Fandral a levantarse y le devolvió la espada.

-Tu turno, Sif –le llamó Fandral.

-No te aconsejo pelear conmigo si no quieres sufrir lo mismo que los Tres Guerreros –bromeó Thor.

-Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso –dijo ella con tono divertido.

-Yo que tú tenía cuidado con Lady Sif, Thor –intervino Volstagg entre risas.

Fandral y Sif se cruzaron al ir uno junto a Volstagg y Hogun y la otra al acercarse al terreno de combate que formaba el círculo central del campo. Chocaron las manos, indicando la cesión del turno.

Loki se quedó mirando a los dos combatientes: Thor, armado con su martillo Mjolnir, al que agarraba con una sola mano, parecía tranquilo, como si el reto no fuese un problema para él; Sif, en cambio, había tomado la postura para prepararse para luchar: el torso inclinado hacia delante, las dos manos agarrando firmemente su espada, corta pero fácil de manejar, las dos piernas separadas, posándolas firmemente contra el suelo, y el rostro indicando la concentración y la fiereza que la caracterizaba. Loki admiraba su actitud guerrera, tan distinta a la que había tenido antes de que él le arrebatase sus cabellos dorados. Él creía que le había hecho un favor, pues había dejado de ser una niña tonta y presumida, la envidia de todas las jóvenes, para convertirse en una luchadora brava y fuerte. Además, le sentaba mejor el cabello negro, pensaba.

"¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?", se dijo Loki cuando se percató de que estaba elogiando a Sif. ¿Qué hacía diciendo esas cosas positivas de ella?

El combate había empezado con Thor y Sif caminando de lado y en círculos, sin dejar de mirar al adversario. Thor seguía teniendo esa mirada de diversión y burla, y Sif tampoco había cambiado su gesto serio y concentrado. Thor fue el primero en atacar al correr hacia ella con el martillo alzado en el aire. Antes de que él bajase su inseparable arma Sif se había deslizado hacia un lado. Así fue durante mucho rato, él atacando con toda su fuerza y brutalidad, y ella esquivándole rápidamente. Él era fuerte y grande, pero su desventaja era la velocidad y la agilidad, habilidades en las que destacaba la menuda Sif. Había llegado un punto en el que Thor parecía cansado, y ella no denotaba nada de agotamiento. En un despiste del Dios del Trueno, víctima del cansancio, Sif se acercó a él de un salto y se subió a su espalda para entrelazar sus piernas en su cuello, tirando de él hacia abajo, lo que provocó que cayese de espaldas en la arena. Durante su caída, para no ser aplastada por él, ella soltó una pierna y la pasó por delante de su pecho, y así acabar encima de él en el suelo, empuñando su espada sobre el cuello de Thor.

-Era cierto que me iba a arrepentir por mis palabras –dijo Thor.

Ella respondió con una sonrisa. Mientras que Thor había alzado la vista hacia arriba, Sif se quedó mirando su rostro, admirándolo, supuso Loki. "¿Qué verá en él?", se extrañó él.

Vio entonces que Thor no estaba mirando al cielo como había supuesto, sino que le estaba mirando directamente a él.

-¡Loki! –le llamó con una exclamación, haciendo que los Tres Guerreros dirigiesen sus miradas a él también-. ¿Llevas mucho rato ahí?

-Lo suficiente como para comprobar que Sif es capaz de superarte –dijo Loki.

Sif giró la cabeza para verle. Sus ojos de color avellano se cruzaron con los suyos, haciendo que Loki se quedase por un momento sin respiración. Estaba lejos, pero no lo suficiente como para no observar lo bonitos que eran.

"¿Qué demonios me pasa?", pensó Loki.

-¿Por qué no bajas a luchar con nosotros? –sugirió Fandral.

-Sabéis que no se me dan bien los combates.

-Yo no diría eso –dijo Thor al tiempo que se levantaba-. Nos hemos enfrentado en dos ocasiones, y las dos veces me ha costado vencerte.

Loki sonrió hacia un lado.

-Gracias, Thor, pero prefiero observaros desde aquí.

-¿Qué pasa, no te atreves a luchar conmigo? –le tentó Sif.

Loki rió para sus adentros. Se le ocurrió que sería lo mejor participar, así ganaría más su confianza, mostrándose amistoso con ellos, y puede que así se le ocurriese la siguiente jugada que necesitaba para ganar la partida contra Asgard.

-Si insistís –dijo él, y chasqueó los dedos.

Desapareció de la vista de Thor, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y del mismo modo apareció en el campo de entrenamiento al lado de Thor, esta vez ataviado con su armadura y su cetro en las manos.

-¿Estáis lista, mi señora? –le dijo a Sif desafiante.

-¿Lo estáis vos, mi señor? –contestó con el mismo tono.

Thor chocó la mano de Loki y se reunió con Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun para observarles. Loki y Sif comenzaron como lo hicieron ella y Thor en el anterior combate, girando alrededor del círculo con sus armas en sus manos. Sif usaría la misma estrategia que antes, pensó Loki, pero ella no debía de tomar a Thor como referencia para luchar contra él. Loki era más astuto, y ahora tenía su magia para combatir.

Loki desapareció por arte de magia como antes, confundiendo a Sif, y reapareció en su espalda, aprovechando ese momento de baja defensa para golpearla con su cetro. Hizo que ella diese unos pasos hacia adelante para encontrar el equilibrio, pero parecía que no había provocado ningún efecto en Sif. Él hizo lo mismo dos veces más, pero esta vez a cada uno de los costados, y ella los esquivó sin problemas. Loki dejó de usar su magia por un momento e intentó atacarla por todo su cuerpo, pero la espada de Sif siempre se encontraba en su camino. "Una rival difícil", pensó Loki, que se estaba divirtiendo pese a no acertar a darla. Probó una vez más el truco de la desaparición, pero dio el mismo resultado que los anteriores intentos.

"¿Y si ahora te dejo atacar a ti?", se le ocurrió, y se alejó de ella con un salto hacia atrás, esperando a que Sif se lanzase a por él, pero seguía esperando a que él atacase. Astuta, pensó él, pero no tanto como él. Desapareció una vez más, y Sif se quedó preparada para que él le atacase como las otras veces, vigilando todas las direcciones por las que él podía aparecer. Así lo hizo Loki, pero esta vez no estaba solo, ya que él y otros cinco Lokis exactamente iguales la rodeaban. La pregunta era: ¿quién de ellos era el verdadero Loki? Las seis réplicas la atacaron uno por uno por todos los lados. Acertaron tres veces, pues Sif seguía siendo más ágil pese a ser superada en número, y ella ni se había inmutado por los golpes. Entonces ella propinó golpes a cada uno de ellos con sus cuatro extremidades, dando puñetazos y patadas, de tal manera que cada golpe hacía desaparecer a una de las réplicas.

El cuarto golpe hizo que desapareciesen los dos Lokis a los que no había dado todavía y que el golpeado fuese hacia atrás por la fuerza, lo que significaba que ese era el verdadero Dios del Engaño. Él, distraído por el dolor recibido en medio del abdomen, que incluso había soltado su cetro, era vulnerable, y Sif corrió a por él para empujarle a la arena. Desgraciadamente no había visto el cetro, y lo pisó, provocando que girase y la hiciese caer de bruces. Por suerte, el que estaba en medio de la caída era Loki, y así le hizo caer al suelo con ella, siendo su espalda la que diese contra el suelo y no su cara.

Para él fue una gran sorpresa el tropiezo de Sif. La que más aturdida estaba era ella, que estaba sobre su pecho sin moverse y con los ojos cerrados. ¿Inconsciente? No creía él, simplemente estaba algo atontada con el golpe que se había llevado al caer encima de él. Sus rostros estaban cerca que parecía que respiraban el mismo aliento, ella de forma regular al ejercicio que había estado haciendo –que o bien no era mucho o era más resistente de lo que parecía-, y él, que en realidad no estaba tan cansado, soltando y exhalando el aire con mucha velocidad. El corazón le palpitaba de forma anormal, demasiado rápido, y no sabía por qué.

Podía aprovechar el momento para girarse y ser él el que estuviese encima de ella y apuntándola con su cetro en el rostro, proclamándose vencedor.

-Enhorabuena, Sif –prefirió decir.

Su voz debió de despertar a Sif, pues ella abrió los ojos, y observó que estaba sobre el cuerpo de Loki, por lo que se levantó rápidamente.

-Muy buen combate, chicos –exclamó Thor, que él y los Tres Guerreros les aplaudían y vitoreaban por el gran espectáculo que habían hecho ellos dos.

-Desde luego. Lo has hecho muy bien, Loki –dijo Sif.

Ella extendió la mano, y él la agarró para ayudarse a ponerse en pie.

-Digo lo mismo de ti –contestó él.

Sif le sonrió, que puso algo nervioso a Loki. Ella se reunió con los demás.

-Ya es tarde para más combates –dijo Volstagg-. Hay que prepararse para la cena, ¿verdad, Thor? –se frotó las manos.

-Claro, Volstagg –afirmó Thor después de soltar una gran carcajada-. Dentro de unas pocas horas nos vemos, Loki. Ponte elegante, ¿de acuerdo?

Loki asintió con la cabeza. Thor levantó la mano a modo de despedida, como hicieron Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun, y Sif le dedicó su dulce sonrisa a su vez. Loki se quedó parado allí, observándoles marchar.

-¡Qué bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no celebrábamos una gran cena! –oyó exclamar a Volstagg.

-Pero si la última fue hace menos de un mes, por el regreso de Thor –le dijo Fandral.

-¿Y eso no te parece mucho tiempo? Porque yo sí.

Cuando Loki les dejó de ver aún podía oír sus risas cómicas. Él aún estaba un tanto nervioso y seguía respirando con dificultad. ¿Pero qué es lo que le pasaba? No sería por Sif, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo iba a ser culpa suya? Ni que se estuviese enamorando de ella.

¿O sí?


	6. Y comprendió

**¡Gracias por los reviews y los faves! No tenéis ni idea de lo contenta que estoy ahora mismo :D**

**Para vosotros, espero que os guste este capítulo :3**

* * *

**~6~**

**_Y comprendió_  
**

El calor del agua caliente embriagaba a Sif y relajaba su entumecido y dolorido cuerpo, consecuencia de los combates con sus compañeros aquella misma tarde. Ya no sólo necesitaba un baño para estar limpia para la cena. Necesitaba un momento de paz, en solitario, para curar las heridas, que por cierto, eran pocas. La más dolorosa era el moratón que el cetro de Loki le había dejado en la espalda la primera vez que la atacó.

Fue un duro combate, pero no podía negar que había sido realmente entretenido, más emocionante que cualquiera de los que había tenido con los otros cuatro hombres. Quizás había sido por la magia de Loki, que daba algo de variedad a la lucha, y la planteaba un reto más difícil que la espada de Fandral, las artes marciales de Hogun, la robustez de Volstagg e incluso el martillo Mjolnir de Thor.

Una vez más, y ya parecía costumbre, Sif se había quedado embobada en un combate contra Thor. Suerte que esta vez había sido cuando ya había vencido, pues le había hecho una mala jugada esos momentos. Eso sí, eso había sido antes de haber ganado experiencia en las batallas. Ahora no la ocurría tan a menudo, pero no quería decir que esa última vez fuese la primera vez en mucho tiempo.

¿Pero cómo podía resistirse? Thor era apuesto, robusto y fuerte, de gran altura, lo que le hacía aún más atractivo por contrastar con su cuerpo pequeño y delgado que engañaba a los que creían que no era una mujer dura. El cabello rubio, que le recordaba al que tenía antaño, ondulaba con el aire de forma atrayente para ella. Y sus ojos, oh sus ojos, de un color azul como el mismo cielo que la hipnotizaban, la atrapaban y la hacían perderse en ellos, como de un mar impetuoso se tratase. Esos ojos que intentaba evitar, pero siempre acababan encontrándola, incluso en los peores momentos, como esa misma tarde. Porque no se había quedado petrificada tan sólo por su pecho que parecía de piedra, sus piernas y brazos musculosos y su bello rostro. Tan sólo con sus radiantes ojos la dejaba sin aliento.

Y al rememorar cada parte que componía a Thor cogió aire y hundió su cabeza en el agua perfumada con flores olorosas. En ese momento quiso permanecer allí para siempre, hasta que sus pulmones no permitiesen más agua en su interior. ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de él? Nunca sería suyo, eso lo había sabido desde siempre. Siempre la trataba como a una hermana, y no había nada más doloroso para ella. Además se le añadía el romance que inició él en Midgard con Jane y que nunca olvidaría pasase el tiempo que pasase. Por no hablar de la promesa que le había hecho Loki: hablaría con él sobre sus sentimientos hacia Thor, y en ese momento se percató de que no había sido una buena idea. Si lo sabía todo y aun así no iba a corresponderla, ¿qué sería de su amistad? "No debí haber hablado con Loki", se arrepintió.

Sif oyó una voz contorsionada debido al agua que la llamaba. Sólo por saber de qué se trataba sacó la cabeza a la superficie. Era su dama de servicio, que se encontraba tras la puerta del aseo.

-Lady Sif, ¿me oís? –decía preocupada, Sif no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado la pobre llamándola.

-Sí, sí, ¿qué ocurre?

-Venía para vestiros, mi señora. ¿Os pillo en mal momento?

-No te preocupes, saldré enseguida.

Con un suspiro Sif restregó sus manos sobre la piel para limpiarla, mientras que la dama le consultaba cómo quería ir a la cena.

-¿Qué vestido queréis llevar? ¿Queréis alguna diadema o joyas a juego? –preguntaba la dama.

A Sif no le gustaba ir con vestidos y joyas, se encontraba más a gusto con su traje diario o incluso con su armadura. Pero se trataba de una cena con todos los dioses, debía de ir arreglada. El problema era que no sabía qué vestido elegir. De hecho, no sabía qué vestidos tenía, sólo su dama abría el armario donde los guardaba todos, y ninguno lo había adquirido por decisión suya, eran todos regalos que le habían hecho.

-No lo sé, elige tú por mí –le dijo Sif.

-¿Qué os parece el vestido blanco? –sugirió-. Os favorece mucho, mi señora, estáis preciosa en él.

Sif hizo un esfuerzo por recordar de qué vestido se trataba, pero no lo consiguió.

-Ése está bien –contestó.

-De acuerdo, mi señora. Estaré aquí hasta que estéis lista.

-Ya he terminado, no tienes que esperar mucho.

Sif se levantó y salió de la bañera, emanando vapor por todo su cuerpo debido al calor. Buscó una toalla para secarse mientras seguía pensando en todo aquello. "Puedo decirle a Loki que no es necesario que se lo diga", pensó. Pero él le había dicho que le iba a estar eternamente agradecido, ¿y si se negaba? Estaba siendo tan amable con ella ahora, y no podía derrochar una oportunidad como aquella. No todos los días Loki estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, y menos a ella, que siempre la había odiado. Aunque ahora parecía que eran algo así como amigos.

"Qué demonios", se dijo, no sabía dado cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. Thor era un buen amigo, ¿por qué le iba a influir lo que le dijese Loki? ¿Y si, con todo, a ella se le pasaba el enamoramiento? Decidido, iba a permitir que Loki le confesase a Thor el amor que sentía ella por él. Y fue entonces cuando al fin encontró una toalla con la que cubrirse y secarse el cuerpo.

* * *

Loki ya se encontraba en la puerta del gran comedor, esperando a que llegase alguien. Como siempre, él era el primero en llegar, era muy puntual, y no solía preocuparse mucho por la ropa que llevaba, por lo que le daba más tiempo. Llevaba su habitual traje de colores verdes, negros y dorados, adornado con una capa de color esmeralda. Oía el sonido de los platos y los cubiertos que traían de un lado a otro los sirvientes. Sí que había llegado pronto, pensó, pues sonaba a que la mesa no estaba del todo lista.

Apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared y se quedó mirando sus pies, concentrado en sus pensamientos. No se había quitado de la cabeza lo sucedido ese día: primero el beso de Sif, luego su extraña reacción al tenerla encima tras el combate. Los elogios que había pensado sobre ella durante la lucha contra Thor, el atontamiento que había sentido al verla los ojos. Y seguía sin comprender qué le pasaba.

Por un instante se le había ocurrido la idea de que se había enamorado. "¡Qué tontería!", dijo. ¿Cómo se iba a enamorar de ella? Era imposible, jamás sentiría amor por alguien, y menos por ella, la que le había caído mal desde siempre. Y sería una estupidez sentir algo así por ella sabiendo que Sif amaba a Thor, no a él.

¿Y si fuese eso? Parecía la mujer prohibida para él, la mujer que había quedado rendida ante su hermano, que este a su vez amaba a una mortal. Ni Thor sería de Sif, ni ella sería de Loki. Crearían un círculo vicioso que sólo daría sufrimiento para los tres.

"No, no", se decía una y otra vez. No podía amar, lo había intentado muchas veces, pero nunca alguien había despertado en él un sentimiento como ese. Amor fraternal puede, de eso se habían encargado Thor, Odín y Frigga, ¿pero pasional? Jamás, y la verdad es que lo agradecía. El amor no era más que una flaqueza, un punto débil que tenían muchos, y esos muchos siempre caían fulminados por culpa de él. Por ello, cuando vio que no había ninguna manera de que pudiese querer a alguien tanto, decidió que no se enamoraría en la vida.

Pero eso no explicaba la sensación de ahogamiento que había sentido al tener sobre su cuerpo el de Sif, ni el sonrojo de su rostro al haber sentido sus labios sobre su piel.

Loki seguía negándolo. No estaba en sus planes el amor, jamás lo había estado. Debía de centrarse en cómo cumpliría su venganza. Se dice que la venganza se sirve en un plato frío. Y ese plato se estaba enfriando cada vez más, estaba tardando mucho, y no solía pasarle eso.

"No será por qué… no lo quiero hacer". Tuvo ganas de duplicarse y que su réplica le diese una bofetada por lo que acaba de decir. ¿Cómo era capaz de decir semejante cosa? Por supuesto que lo quería hacer, quería acabar con todos, vengarse de los que le engañaron, hacerles sufrir como sufrió él, y tomar el trono de Asgard, ya que era el único que se lo merecía, ni si quiera el propio Odín. Se hacía llamar Padre de Todos, pero jamás había sido su verdadero progenitor. Ironías de la vida.

Desechó toda idea sobre amor, odio y venganza de su mente cuando apareció una silueta alta y vigorosa en el pasillo que llevaba al gran comedor, una silueta que Loki identificó enseguida. "Hora de actuar".

-Hola, hermano –saludó Thor estando a una distancia de él.

"Oh esa maldita palabra", murmuró Loki con sorna.

-Hola, Thor –contestó él.

Thor llevaba su habitual vestimenta plateada y roja, con la capa escarlata y la coraza de metal, que brillaba con gran intensidad, denotando que había sido recién pulida.

-Preciosa noche, ¿verdad? –comentó Thor mientras observaba el cielo por uno de los ventanales.

Loki no se había parado a mirar cómo estaba el cielo. De hecho, nunca se había percatado en cómo era. Esa noche era de color morado debido a que no se había puesto el sol del todo. Las estrellas tintineaban con un bello fulgor, y la luz de la luna ya estaba lo suficientemente en lo alto como para mostrar su gran hermosura.

-Sí que lo es –le dio la razón.

-¿Ha llegado alguien más? –preguntó Thor.

-No, he sido el primero en llegar, como de costumbre. He preferido esperar a que viniese alguien para entrar.

-Pues ya estoy aquí. ¿Nos sentamos ya?

Thor empujó las grandes puertas del comedor. La mesa ya estaba lista, con el mantel blanco y largo que llegaba a la altura del suelo, los platos y los cubiertos colocados, alguna que otra fuente, un cesto de frutas como centro y copas de cristal. Los asientos de Thor y Loki eran los dos que se encontraban en el centro del lado más alejado de la puerta, mientras que Odín y Frigga –quienes serían los últimos en llegar, pero no por tardanza, sino porque los reyes debían ser esperados y no lo contrario- debían sentarse en los extremos, uno a cada lado. Como dictaba ese protocolo, se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas a esperar.

Los invitados no tardaron mucho en aparecer. Llegaban poco a poco los dioses de Asgard –Tyr, Skadi, Idun, Njord, Gedr, entre otros-, y, por supuesto, los Tres Guerreros, Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun, entraron en el comedor juntos y se sentaron en los asientos que rodeaban a Thor y Loki. Ambos se extrañaron al no ver a Sif entre ellos, pero no se preocuparon, seguro que estaba al caer.

Poco después, justo tras la llegada de Frey y Freya, apareció ella, y dejó a Loki boquiabierto. Su vestido largo, acabado en pliegues que formaban ondas que tapaban sus pies, de un blanco tan pulcro e intenso que cegaba la vista, se ceñía con un delgado cinto de plata debajo del pecho, realzándolo; provisto de un solo tirante en el lado derecho, dejaba al descubierto el hombro izquierdo, y tenía una única manga que llegaba a la altura del codo del brazo derecho. No tenía apenas adornos, tan sólo la diadema plateada que coronaba la cascada negra como el azabache que era su pelo suelto. Su rostro blanco tenía un ligero toque de color rosado en sus pómulos, y sus labios, pintados de rojo como la sangre, destacaban sobre su piel pálida.

Loki no podía negarlo, estaba realmente preciosa, jamás se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era hasta esa misma noche. Tal vez había llevado ese atuendo alguna otra ocasión, pero esa vez sí que la vio bella, como a ninguna otra había visto.

Sif paseó por sus espaldas, dejando un olor a flores de exquisito perfume a su paso, y se sentó entre Fandral y Thor. "Por supuesto, al lado de su amado", pensó Loki. Miraba a Thor con cierta envidia.

¿Qué, cómo, envidia de Thor? ¿Por qué lo iba a hacer, porque su fiel amiga, quien estaba totalmente enamorada de él, se había sentado a su lado? "No, no, no", volvía a decirse. Pero no podía evitarlo, deseaba ser él el que estuviese a su lado para saborear su dulce olor, admirar sus ojos preciosos, contemplar su bella figura y su hermoso rostro, observar los labios e imaginar que estaban sobre su piel nuevamente.

Y entonces comprendió.

Comprendió por qué había tenido esa mínima esperanza de que Sif le hubiese abrazado como a Thor el día que volvieron. Comprendió por qué estaba contento porque habían hecho las paces y ahora tenían una buena relación. Por qué se había quedado embobado y sonriendo estúpidamente cuando le besó en la mejilla como muestra de gratitud. Por qué cuando estaban los Tres Guerreros, Thor y ella sus ojos no se separaban de la mujer. Por qué se le ocurrieron de pronto todas sus virtudes cuando peleaba con su hermano adoptivo. Por qué bombeó su corazón con tanta furia cuando la sintió sobre su cuerpo. Por qué sus dulces sonrisas de despedida le dejaban sin aire.

Comprendió todo, incluso de verdad por qué le había cortado los cabellos rubios a Sif cuando eran más jóvenes. Cuando le dijo a Thor cuando se lo preguntó que era por celos no había mentido. Cuando negó que esos celos fueron porque Sif, de entre todos los demás, prefería estar con Thor y no con él, no lo era. La verdadera razón era porque ella, y sólo le importaba ella, no quería estar con él.

Si aún le quedaba una mínima duda sobre si lo que sentía por la Diosa de la Guerra era amor, en ese momento se había borrado de su mente de un plumazo.

"Maldita sea".


	7. Un solo corazón

**~7~**

**_Un solo corazón_  
**

Finalizó la cena muy tarde, con muchos de los invitados desperdigados por todos lados por la embriaguez, pero saciando el apetito de todos con creces, especialmente Volstagg, que salió de allí muy satisfecho. Fandral, que nunca dejaba de usar sus atractivos para las mujeres, conquistó a una de las camareras que les había servido la comida, y lo más seguro es que hubiese acabado con ella en la cama, aunque Sif prefería no pensar en ello.

Fue una velada estupenda, todos se lo pasaron genial entre bocados y charlas. Parecía mentira que todos hubiesen disfrutado tanto tratándose de una cena dedicada a Loki, al que consideraron traidor un tiempo atrás. Y lo cierto es que le alegraba que fuese así, había descubierto que Loki podía ser un hombre estupendo después de haber tenido esos remordimientos por sus malvadas acciones.

Como había decidido antes de irse a la cena, no le dijo que abortase el plan y que no hablase con Thor sobre ella. Tampoco parecía que hubiese dicho nada a Thor, pues se había comportado con ella como siempre, tratándola con cariño y riendo con ella las gracias de sus amigos. ¿O quizás se lo había contado pero a él no le había importado nada en absoluto, no como para dejar de ser su amiga? No tenía ni idea, pero de no ser así, como ya le dijo a Loki, no tenía ninguna prisa y era mejor que buscase el momento adecuado. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir ciertos nervios.

Cuando todos se fueron a sus respectivos aposentos, Sif se fue a sus aposentos para descansar. Había sido un día largo y agotador, pero con un buen final. Primero deshizo su cama para cuando se acostase, como tenía por costumbre, y luego se fue a su tocador para quitarse su diadema y limpiarse la cara de maquillaje –le había dicho a su dama que no la maquillase, no le gustaba nada esa sensación de potingue sobre su cara, y menos le agradaba la hora de quitárselo, pero su dama insistió, diciendo que así deslumbraría sobre todos y prometiendo que no le pondría excesivo maquillaje-.

Se pasaba un trozo de algodón sobre sus pómulos para quitarse el polvo color rosa que tenía cuando sonaron tres golpes sobre su puerta, sobresaltándola. ¿Quién podía ser a esas horas?

-¿Sí? –dijo ella.

-¿Puedo pasar, o te importuno? –dijo una voz grave, masculina, desde el otro lado.

¿Era él? ¿Qué quería de ella ahora?

-No, pasa, no me molestas –contestó.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y Thor entró en su habitación. No se había equivocado Sif, era él quien había llamado. Ella dio un último restriego a su cara con el algodón, lo dejó sobre el tocador y giró para mirarle de frente. Su corazón iba muy deprisa, más de lo normal. Thor nunca había entrado en su cuarto.

-Sé que es muy tarde, pero he de hablar contigo –le dijo Thor.

Sif imaginó de qué se trataba, pero aun así hizo como si no supiese nada.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Verás, tras la cena he estado un rato charlando con mi hermano –Thor parecía un tanto nervioso, no paraba de pasarse la mano por la nuca-, y me ha dicho… -se paró unos segundos-. Esto es una estupidez. Perdón por molestarte –se dirigió a la puerta con la cabeza gacha.

-No te vayas –le pidió Sif.

Ella se levantó y se sentó ahora sobre su cama. Dio unos pequeños golpecillos con su mano sobre ella indicando que Thor se sentase ahí tranquilo, y tras un suspiro lo hizo.

-Dime, ¿qué te ha dicho Loki? Puedes contármelo con toda confianza –dijo ella.

-Bueno… me ha dicho que tú… esto… ¿es verdad? –su voz tartamudeaba.

-¿El qué es verdad?

-Sif… ¿me amas? –preguntó por fin.

"Por Asgard, se lo ha dicho", pensó Sif. Cuando se lo sugirió a Loki no se imaginó que ella iba a estar tan nerviosa e inquieta como lo estaba ahora. Su corazón se aceleró.

-Sí, Thor –contestó ella como le permitía su irregular respiración-. Llevo queriéndotelo decir desde hace muchos años, pero nunca me has dejado confesártelo. Te amo, Thor, te amo como no había hecho nunca. Bueno, nunca he amado a alguien antes que a ti –a medida que iba soltando las palabras se relajaba más.

-Cielos, entonces es verdad –susurró Thor, y bajó la mirada al suelo.

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad –Sif agarró las grandes manos de él-. Pero no quiero que esto perjudique nuestra amistad, podemos seguir siendo amigos, todavía puedes tratarme como a tu hermana como has hecho siempre, no me importa. Yo… me conformo con estar contigo, aunque ames a otra. No me interpondré entre Jane y tú, lo juro.

-Sif –la nombró de esa forma que parecía que su nombre era único, que sólo él podía mencionarlo-, he de confesarte algo. Llevo días sin pensar en Jane.

Sif le miró con cara de asombro. La sorpresa fue tal que separó sus manos de las de Thor. No dijo nada, permaneció quieta y callada, por lo que Thor continuó:

-Es cierto, sigo visitando a Heimdall para preguntar si la ve y si está bien, pero se lo pregunto como pregunto si están mis amigos midgardianos, Erik, Darcy, y mis compañeros Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha y Clint. Ya no sueño con ella, ya no me quedo pensando en ella cuando miro el cielo o las ruinas del Bifrost. Es como si hubiese desaparecido de mi mente. Ahora –Thor tragó saliva, y cogió las manos de Sif- eres tú la que está en ella.

-¿Qué? –casi pareció un grito-. No-no digas eso, no me mientas. La quieres a ella, lo sé, no a mí.

-¿Tan difícil te resulta para ti que yo te quiera?

-Desde que estás aquí te has comportado conmigo como siempre, como un amigo. No has cambiado en nada…

-Al igual que tú nunca has demostrado de ninguna manera lo que sientes.

Sif tuvo que darle la razón. Había estado todo ese tiempo ocultando sus sentimientos por miedo a ser herida por culpa de ellos, y eso incluía su amor por Thor. Nadie lo había mencionado, nadie se había dado cuenta, solamente Loki, y porque era el Dios del Engaño, y no se le puede engañar.

Thor llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Sif y la acarició.

-Me costó asimilar que la nueva dueña de mi corazón eras tú, pero verte así de radiante esta noche, y lo que me había dicho Loki, ha hecho que no tenga ninguna duda. Y no quiero ser un amigo, quiero algo más, dar un paso más allá, si tú también lo deseas.

Sif sintió como si hubiese dejado de respirar de pronto, como si hubiese muerto y fuese condenada a ver esa escena eternamente. Thor la miraba con aquellos ojos azules, suplicando una respuesta. Sus ojos se rindieron y dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas, haciendo que Thor se preocupase y fuese corriendo a secarlas con sus manos mientras no paraba de decir "¿Estás bien?".

-Sí lo estoy –decía entre sollozos, y se lanzó a abrazarle y llorar más fuerte lágrimas de alegría-. Estoy muy bien.

Thor se sorprendió primeramente, pero enseguida respondió al abrazo con una larga sonrisa. Si no fuese porque Sif sabía que él era demasiado fuerte para ello, juraría que él también estaba llorando. La apartó un poco de él para mirarla a los ojos, y dijo:

-No llores, los guerreros no lloran, y eso te incluye a ti.

Sif no pudo reprimir una risa de felicidad. Se quedaron unos segundos con sus miradas cruzadas, y de pronto, sin que ella se lo esperase, sintió sus labios contra los suyos, a los que no rechazaría por nada del mundo.

El tímido beso fue tomando fuerza cada vez más, convirtiéndose casi en bocados. El calor de sus cuerpos excitados subía y bajaba, recorriendo cada parte de sus seres. Él la besaba una y otra vez, casi sin parar a respirar, y comenzó el recorrido por su cuello mientras ella le acercaba contra sí por su nuca. Una mano de Thor bajó el único tirante del vestido de Sif, dejando desnudo su hombro. Ella mientras tanteaba en sus hombros para encontrar los enganches de su capa para soltarlos. Conseguido esto, Thor paró de besarla para quitarse la coraza, y ella se descalzaba.

Él volvió hacia ella con tanta furia que la empujó contra la cama tumbándola y posicionándose encima de ella, justo al revés de como había sucedido en el combate de esa tarde. Continuó besándola desde el hueco de su clavícula, pasando por su cuello y volviendo a sus labios rojos por el carmín, y acariciándola por partes que ella nunca había sentido que le tocaban. Ella tiró de la camisa de Thor hacia arriba, se la arrebató y la tiró al suelo, y fue entonces Sif la que le besaba por todas las partes desnudas de él, su rostro, sus labios, sus pectorales y su abdomen, mientras desenganchaba el cinturón que sujetaba sus pantalones. Él a empujones se quitaba sus botas.

Thor ya estaba totalmente desnudo, contempló Sif. Admiró cada rasgo, cada hueco que sus músculos marcaban sobre su piel. Ahora era su turno, y él le quitó lentamente el vestido sin cesar de posar sus labios en su dulce piel. Ella le sujetó la cabeza con sus manos a cada lado de su rostro y se lo acercó al suyo para que la besase en él una vez más. Entre besos y caricias apasionadas Thor se acercaba más al cuerpo de la mujer, sin dejar ni un solo espacio entre ellos por el que podía pasar el aire. Sif entrelazó sus piernas detrás del cuerpo de él, permitiendo lo que ambos estaban deseando todo el tiempo. Encajaron a la perfección como un puzle, se habían convertido en un único cuerpo agitado y ardiente. Él no paraba de besarla, y ella le agarraba con fuerza, casi arañando su espalda, mientras gemía de dolor, pero era un dolor agradable y placentero, algo tan extraño para ella. Y sus corazones bombeaban con violencia, pegados el uno al otro, como si fuesen uno solo, y la espiración era cada vez más costosa.

Sif había cerrado los ojos y se había dejado llevar por él, como si él fuese el director de orquesta de la música que creaban sus latidos y sus alientos, moviéndose tanto el uno como el otro a un ritmo que residía en su interior.

Thor apartó la mirada de ella, y Sif no se había dado cuenta. Thor se fijó en el espejo del tocador de los aposentos de ella, espectador de la escena. Vio el reflejo de la espalda desnuda de Sif moviéndose sin cesar junto a él.

Pero no se veía a él, el reflejo que le daba de sí mismo el espejo no era él.

¿O quizás sí? ¿Y si lo que de verdad estaba viendo era él realmente? Sus cabellos no eran rubios, sino negros, como los de ella; sus ojos azules celestes y brillantes fueron sustituidos por unos de un color verde esmeralda profundo; las facciones de su rostro eran angulosas, y su piel era pálida; se veía un poco más bajo, pero no demasiado, y más delgado, menos musculoso.

Loki vio su verdadero reflejo y le sonrió travieso.

* * *

**Sé que no me vais a perdonar en la vida por lo que os voy a decir, pero es posible que éste sea el último capítulo en mucho tiempo. Esta tarde me voy de viaje a Canadá para estudiar inglés durante todo el mes de julio, así que lo más probable es que hasta el día 1 de agosto no vaya a publicar otro capítulo. De veras que lo siento D:**

**Pero si sirve de consuelo ya tengo en mente como continuar el fic (y la cosa se pone más interesante de lo que está ewe), y quién sabe, a lo mejor un ordenador aparece en mi camino y me pongo a escribir y lo subo aquí :D**

**En cualquier caso, muchas gracias a todos por seguir el fic y guardad las antorchas y las hachas, sed pacientes xD**

**Una vez más, mil disculpas. Sed felices durante mi ausencia :)**


	8. No me perdones

**Ya he vuelto de Canadá :D Siento haberos hecho esperar, el jet lag que estoy sufriendo es terrible y me quita las ganas de todo D: Pero no os preocupéis, allí escribí unos capítulos a papel y lápiz y los estoy pasando a Word en los pocos momentos que estoy despierta xD Espero que os guste este capítulo, y gracias por las reviews y favs :)**

* * *

**~8~**

**_No me perdones_  
**

Loki despertó con el primer rayo de sol del día, aunque se sentía como si no se hubiese ido a acostar en toda la noche. No había dormido nada bien, y sabía por qué era: remordimientos, un sentimiento que jamás imaginó que iba a tener. Pero todo había cambiado esa misma noche:

Pese a la gran atracción que había comenzado a sentir hacia ella, no podía caer en su trampa, debía continuar con su plan de hacerse con el trono de Asgard. Y Sif, pese a todo, era la mejor pieza que tenía en el juego. La mejor manera de vencer al enemigo es enfrentarlo contra sus amigos y que ellos hiciesen el trabajo por él. Debía hacer que Thor dejase de tener aliados, ¿y quién era el mayor de ellos si no era la mujer que le acompañaba en sus aventuras desde la infancia, y que además, estaba enamorada en secreto de él?

Pero la pregunta era: ¿cómo poner a Sif en contra de Thor?

Hacer daño a Sif era la respuesta, o más bien Thor lo haría por él. Pero era una tarea complicada, pues ella era fuerte y dura, nada la hacía retroceder, y nada la hacía llorar. O casi nada, recordó Loki, ya que el regreso de Thor despertó en ella una alegría tan profunda que derramaba lágrimas por doquier. Ésa era precisamente la diferencia, podía ser tan feliz, pero nunca sufrir tanto. Además, Thor era incapaz de hacer daño a sus compañeros. Era leal y buen amigo, jamás podría hacer semejante cosa, y menos si se trata de una amiga de la infancia como era Sif.

"Eso tiene fácil solución", pensó Loki. ¿No era él el Dios del Engaño? Con un simple gesto podía cambiar su forma, y así lo haría para transformarse en el Dios del Trueno para hacerse pasar por él. Lo había hecho otras veces, y conocía tan bien a Thor que no le resultaba difícil copiar sus gesticulaciones y movimientos. A la que no conocía tanto era a Sif, pues desconocía cómo podría Thor herir a Sif.

Las miradas de enamorada que le echaba ella a Thor durante la cena mientras él no se percataba le dieron la respuesta: haría creer a Sif que Thor la amaba tanto como ella a él para luego romperla el corazón cuando descubriese que todo lo que Thor le confesase era una gran mentira al ver que Thor no se acordará de nada de lo sucedido, dejando creer a Sif que se burlaba de ella durante la borrachera. Ella sería tan desdichada que no querría volver a saber nada de él, y con un poco de cizaña por parte de Loki acabaría por odiarle tanto que se uniría a él en su propósito de conquistar Asgard.

"Perfecto, todo es perfecto".

Así fue como, después de la cena, cuando se aseguró de que todos fueron a sus aposentos, en especial Thor y Sif, Loki adoptó el cuerpo robusto de su hermano adoptivo, se dirigió al dormitorio de Sif, la engañó diciendo que Thor había olvidado a Jane porque ahora era ella quien ocupaba su corazón y yació esa misma noche con ella.

Lo que no contó fue conque aquella guerrera se había convertido en su perdición, y nació el arrepentimiento con el primer beso. "No te besa a ti, besa a Thor", se decía. "No permitas que te engatuse, no la amas, lo que ha pasado en la cena, lo que has sentido, no es real", se repetía una y otra vez. Pero sabía que se engañaba a sí mismo, y no podía hacerlo. La amaba, amaba su cuerpo, su mente, sus caricias, sus besos… Y se lamentaba porque jamás iba a ser suya, y menos si su plan acababa funcionando.

Y ahora no quería que funcionase.

Daba igual que para ella fuese otro el que la abrazaba con ternura, la mostraba lo que sentía en el corazón con cada mirada, la acariciaba como si fuese un tesoro, y ponía todo su amor en cada uno de sus besos. Daba igual que ella creyese que era Thor quien la había querido como nadie antes lo había hecho esa noche. Todo eso le traía sin cuidado. Él sólo quería pedirla perdón porque esa noche había sido una mentira. Sabía que no debía, pues no sólo le delataría en su intento de conquistar Asgard –un objetivo que ya no le importaba-, sino que haría que ella desconfiase de él y jamás le perdonaría, Loki no quería que lo hiciese, lo que él la había hecho había sido horrible. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano acabaría descubriéndolo, y eso empeoraría las cosas.

Mientras tenía todos estos pensamientos revoloteando por su cabeza, Loki se había vestido con las ropas que había arrojado al suelo esa noche, ahora convertidas en el traje de Loki y no de Thor. Estaba ya en la puerta de los aposentos, cuando giró la cabeza para mirar a la durmiente Sif. Si ya era bella siempre, únicamente arropada con las sábanas y con los ojos cerrados, sumergida en el sueño, era el ser más hermoso que Loki había visto. Y eso no hacía más que hacerle sufrir.

Caminó con sigilo hacia ella para no despertarla. Cada paso que daba que le situaba más cerca le agradaba más por su belleza, y al mismo tiempo creaba en su frío corazón porque sabía lo que iba a ocurrir esa mañana cuando ella viese a Thor.

Loki se quedó admirándola. Un mechón de cabello oscuro cruzaba su rostro y tapaba la mejilla que no estaba en contacto con el colchó, pues dormía tumbada de lado, con la sábana bajo su hombro y su pequeña y aparentemente delicada mano posada en la almohada.

Con cuidado Loki le colocó el mechón detrás de la oreja. Acercó su rostro al de ella, y con un susurro tal que no la despertó la dijo al oído:

-No quiero que me perdones, no debes hacerlo. Pero quiero que sepas que lo siento.

Le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla. Le recordó al que le dio ella el otro día, el que inició todo, y ese recuerdo le hizo sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba. En silencio abandonó el cuarto, pero el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, aunque él no se dio cuenta, despertó a Sif.


	9. Frío ardiente

**~9~**

**_Frío ardiente_  
**

"No quiero que me perdones, no debes hacerlo. Pero quiero que sepas que lo siento".

Esas eran las palabras que Sif oía una y otra vez en su mente cuando despertó. No recordaba dónde las había oído, ni mucho menos de dónde procedían y a qué se debían. Podrían haber sido de un sueño, pero Sif estaba segura de que no era así.

Pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Lo que importaba eran los sucesos de la noche anterior. No podía creerlo, ¿todo había sido real? ¿De verdad Thor le había confesado que la amaba? ¿De verdad yació con él en su cama? Había sido tan asombroso que ni en sus propios sueños se hubiera cumplido. Y sin embargo, había sido tan real que era imposible que hubiese ocurrido en su subconsciente.

Era más de lo que Sif jamás había deseado. ¡Una noche con Thor, el amor de su vida! Y no por diversión, ¡la amaba! Ya no quería a Jane, ahora era Sif la amada. Y cómo la amaba... Sif no había tenido en su cama a ningún hombre hasta ahora. Todo era nuevo, extraño, pero él la enseñó. Y la verdad es que había disfrutado mucho de esas lecciones…

Pero para ella lo más importante no era eso. Se había sentido por primera vez amada de verdad. Los abrazos, las caricias, los besos, todo la había hecho sentir feliz porque no creía haber sentido amor hasta ahora. Era como si lo que había sentido por Thor antes no significase nada, pero durante el acto fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le quería, de lo mucho que había anhelado que él la hubiese tratado así, y no como una hermana como había hecho todos esos años.

Innumerables sentimientos y emociones habían sentido, y era difícil de describir con palabras. La respiración entrecortada, los corazones desbocados, alegría, pasión… Y frío. Sif había imaginado siempre que en los momentos como aquel se siente tanto calor que crees arder en llamas invisibles. Aun así, sintió sobre su piel hielo, escarcha, nieve. Sintió como si el cuerpo de Thor estuviese congelado. Y sin embargo, quemaba. Un hielo que pelaba las carnes, pero sin llegar al sufrimiento. Un frío ardiente.

Sif rió al pensar en eso. ¿Frío que arde? ¿Cómo era posible? Pero fue así, el cuerpo de Thor era gélido, no como se había esperado ella que fuese. De hecho, jamás lo había sentido así cuando luchaba con él o cuando tenían gestos amistosos entre ellos. Pero bueno, las circunstancias eran bien distintas.

Y ahora que lo pensaba ella, las veces que había sufrido congelación en su cuerpo –cuando iba a reinos fríos, como se trataba, por supuesto, Jotunheim- notaba como si se le quemase la piel, pero era un ardor distinto al que provocaba el fuego. Quizás sí era posible el frío ardiente. Quizás Thor era esa clase de frío, aunque cualquiera esperaba que, como era cordial y buen amigo, fuese una llama cálida y acogedora, como la de una hoguera. Bueno, esa noche Thor había dado muchas sorpresas, ¿qué importaba una más?

Tras largo rato ensimismándose en sus pensamientos, Sif dejó de recordar lo que pasó esa noche y se centró en el presente. Era de madrugada, observó ella al asomarse a ver el sol amaneciendo. No solía despertar tan temprano, pero había oído un pequeño ruido en su habitación que la desveló. No halló el origen del sonido, así que decidió que por una vez su día iba a empezar un poco más temprano. Así aprovechó para dar una sorpresa a su dama, fiel servidora y muy buena en su trabajo de limpiar y ordenar los aposentos, y se encargaría ella de vestirse, hacer la cama y dejar el cuarto como si no hubiese sido habitada antes. Sif no sabía por qué habían insistido en contratar una dama para ella, si se las arreglaba sola, e incluso se sentía más a gusto si no recibía ayuda de nadie.

Ya vestida y peinada, Sif salió de los aposentos y se dirigió al comedor para asistir al desayuno. Desayunaba con sus compañeros Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun y Thor, y ahora que Loki estaba otra vez en Asgard, él estaba también presente para charlar sobre el nuevo día que les esperaba y las actividades que podían hacer. Habitualmente cuando llegaba al comedor ya estaba alguno de ellos sentado y esperando al resto –menos cuando se trataba de Volstagg, que solía empezar a comer antes de que llegasen todos-. Mas ese día, al despertar más temprano que otras veces, sólo había una persona esperando, sentado en uno de los asientos del centro, enfrene del que correspondía a Thor.

-Buenos días, Loki –le saludó ella con una sonrisa brillante.

-Buenos días –contestó él cordialmente-. Hoy has madrugado.

-Algo me despertó y no quise volver a dormir. ¿Tú sueles estar aquí tan pronto?

-Me gusta ser el primero –sonrió.

Ella también le dedicó una sonrisa. Loki se quedó mirándola unos segundos, y dijo:

-También estás más radiante que de costumbre.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, no sé por qué –sonrió pícaramente-. ¿Ocurrió algo después de la cena?

"Lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida", pensó Sif.

-Nada especial, me dormí enseguida, ¿por qué lo dices? –preguntó, pese a saber perfectamente a qué se refería Loki. "Era cierto que al Dios del Engaño no se le puede ocultar nada", pensó.

-No, nada, no importa.

Sif se sentó en el asiento de al lado del de Thor. Al cabo de unos minutos aparecieron los Tres Guerreros por la puerta, y se sorprendieron al verles.

-Vaya, por primera vez Sif llega antes que yo –comentó divertido Volstagg.

-No quería llegar cuando tú ya hubieses acabado con toda la comida –bromeó Sif.

-Chica lista –dijo ahora Fandral, y se dirigió a Loki sonriente-. Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Fandral –contestó él-. ¿Sabéis si Thor ya se ha levantado, o he de ir a despertarle, como en los viejos tiempos?

-Le he visto por los pasillos, supongo que ahora vendrá –contestó Hogun.

Efectivamente, no mucho después Thor entró al comedor, tan activo y alegre como acostumbraba.

-¡Buenos días, compañeros! –se fue hacia Loki-. Hola, hermano. ¿Qué te pareció la cena de anoche? ¿Fue de tu gusto?

-Creo que incluso lo superó. Gracias, Thor.

-No tienes por qué darme las gracias. Ahora, ¡a comer!

Se sentó junto a Sif, a la que saludó sonrientemente. Ella contestó con el mismo gesto, y dieron comienzo al copioso desayuno, compuesto de frutas, verduras, mermeladas, pan, bollos, embutidos, carnes, huevos y leche, todo ello a grandes cantidades.

Mientras conversaban y comían, Sif miraba de vez en cuando a Thor con sutileza, y cuando él notaba su mirada en él se giraba y le sonreía amigable, como siempre. "¿Como siempre?", pensó. ¿No debería ser distinto, no debería mirarla como hacía ella a él? "No te preocupes, será una tontería". Como no estaba segura, procurando que ninguno de sus compañeros se percatase, se acercó a la oreja de Thor y le susurró:

-Me lo pasé muy bien anoche.

-Me alegro, yo también disfruté mucho. Habría que repetirlo, y pronto, ¿no crees? –contestó él.

Sif se ruborizó un poco, aunque Thor no pareció notarlo, seguía sonriendo. Ella soltó una pequeña risita, y quiso dejar su mano sobre la de él, pero cuando se estaba acercando la mano de Thor estaba agarrando un panecillo.

Con un suspiro, Sif alzó la cabeza y vio a Loki. Éste había estado observándoles, lo sabía porque en cuanto ella dirigió sus ojos a los suyos, los ojos esmeraldas de Loki se habían movido con rapidez hacia Fandral, que hablaba de sus conquistas de anoche –Sif se acababa de enterar de qué iba la conversación cuando Fandral empezó a describir a una de las camareras de la cena-, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que ella no se percatase. Notó en su rostro cierta incomodidad, pero no quiso darle mucha importancia.

El desayuno terminó, y cuando estaban todos levantándose de las sillas Sif agarró de la mano de Thor para frenarle.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas? –preguntó.

-Claro.

Ambos se despidieron de los Tres Guerreros y de Loki. Este último se quedó observándoles unos segundos, no sabía Sif por qué. O quizás sí lo sabía, pues Loki había dado pistas de que sabía todo lo ocurrido. Después Loki él se despidió una vez más y se fue, dejando a Thor y a Sif allí solos

-¿De qué querías hablar? –preguntó Thor-. Debe de ser importante si quieres hablarlo a solas.

-Te quería preguntar algo muy… íntimo, no sé si sabes a qué me refiero.

El resto de Thor demostraba que no lo sabía.

-Bueno, voy directa al grano –dijo ella, y después de un suspiro dijo:- ¿Qué va a pasar con… nosotros? –señaló con el dedo primero a Thor y luego a ella.

-Perdóname, Sif, pero creo que no te comprendo.

-Ya sabes, lo de anoche… Que los dos "disfrutamos mucho"… -pese a tener total confianza con él (sobre todo después de esa noche), aún le costaba hablar de eso con él, sentía algo de vergüenza.

-¡Ah, sí! –exclamó él-. Sí, tenemos que repetirlo. Fue sensacional, todos nos lo pasamos muy bien, ¡incluso Padre parecía pasarlo en grande!

A cada palabra que pronunciaba Thor, Sif estaba cada vez más confusa.

-¿Qué-qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Hablo de la cena, claro. Aunque no sé a qué te refieres con "nosotros" en todo esto… ¿Pretendes celebrar algo sobre nosotros con otro banquete?

-A lo que ocurrió después, ¿no recuerdas?

-¿Sucedió algo después? Vaya, pensaba que no había bebido tanto, últimamente bebo menos cerveza. Además, hoy me he levantado estupendamente, sin el dolor habitual de cabeza… -se frotó la nuca, con el rostro confundido, y luego agitó la cabeza-. Sea lo que sea, lo siento, no recuerdo nada de después de la cena –continuó Thor-. ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?

Sif no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. No se había percatado de que se había quedado muda unos segundos hasta que Thor le preguntó si estaba bien.

-Sí, sí… estoy bien –dijo, fingiendo que estaba normal.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿qué pasó?

-Oh, nada especial, casi mejor que no lo recuerdes –simuló una risa.

-Ah, bueno, vale –Thor sonrió-. Entonces me voy, nos vemos luego, ¿vale?

-Claro, hasta luego.

Salieron los dos del comedor, y Thor se fue por un lado en dirección a sus aposentos, con la actitud positiva y jovial que siempre, mientras que Sif se fue por el otro hacia su cuarto. En cuanto llegó a su habitación y cerró de un portazo se fue a por una de las almohadas que había colocado pulcramente sobre la cama y la empezó a acuchillar con su daga mientras corrían las lágrimas por sus mejillas.


	10. Algo parecido a amigos

**Primero, mil perdones por la tardanza, pero este mes me ha sido imposible escribir absolutamente nada D: Pero por fin tengo capítulo nuevo para vosotros, que he visto por las reviews (por cierto, muchas gracias por todas ellas :3) que estábais con muchas ganas de más. Y me alegra un montón que os esté gustando, yo estoy disfrutando muchísimo escribiendo este fic :D**

**Y aquí os dejo al fin el capítulo 10 ^^**

* * *

**~10~**

**_Algo parecido a amigos_  
**

El campo de entrenamiento, un pequeño estadio de arena con un círculo marcado en el centro, con el almacén enorme donde guardaban el equipamiento que necesitaban los guerreros en la entrada, junto a los vestuarios, y unas gradas de roca para los espectadores aficionados a la lucha, estaba en esos momentos de la mañana vacío. Solía ser usado por la tarde, excepto cuando se organizaba algún evento especial, un torneo o un espectáculo, que requiriese todo el día.

Sif no podía encontrar un lugar mejor para desahogar su rabia.

Lanzaba a su oponente, un saco de arena al que le habían puesto cabeza, brazos y piernas, dagas que se clavaban en él limpiamente, dejando cada vez al muñeco más demacrado y con menos relleno. No había sido la única víctima, era el tercer muñeco del almacén que Sif había cogido, ya que los otros dos estaban demasiado rotos para seguir usándolos como diana. Era hábil, pero nunca había tenido tanta facilidad en el tiro y tan buena puntería. Quizás era porque la rabia potenciaba sus habilidades, o quizás porque se imaginaba que el muñeco de arena era un capullo rubio de ojos azules sin su martillo con el que defenderse.

Una daga voló hacia la pierna del Thor imaginario.

"Miserable cabrón", había soltado Sif después de terminar con dos cojines rotos de su habitación. Ni se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sólo veía las plumas volando por el cuarto y ella con un cuchillo en la mano y con lágrimas corriendo por toda su cara. Debía encontrar otro lugar en el que desahogarse, si entraba su dama con todo ese desastre le iba a dar un ataque. Mejor un lugar en el que romper cosas y no pase nada.

Otra en la otra pierna.

¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerle eso? O más bien, ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Quería reírse de ella? ¿Utilizarla para olvidar a la mortal? ¿O simplemente porque quería divertirse un poco y no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que mentirla, jugando con sus sentimientos, y acostarse con ella? Claro, no era más que Sif, la pobre idiota ciegamente fiel a Thor, la pobre idiota que había quedado prendada de él desde la juventud, la pobre idiota que si él le decía "Follemos" diría emocionada que sí.

En la entrepierna.

Pero el Thor que ella conocía no era así, no era tan mezquino. Pero el Thor borracho hubiera hecho eso y más si tantas ganas tenía. Más de una vez los Tres Guerreros y ella han tenido que pararle los pies cuando él había bebido demasiado, que antes de visitar Midgard era muy habitual, e incluso a veces acababa igual Fandral y complicaba todavía más las cosas. No había nada más asqueroso para Sif que el alcohol, ya no sólo por su sabor, sino por los estragos que causa en la gente. Y Thor parecía que había aprendido. Parecía, pero no lo había hecho.

El abdomen.

Y por culpa de su alcoholismo la había engañado, la había usado y tirado como si de un objeto de poquísimo valor se tratase, como algo que sólo sirve para una cosa, y a la mañana siguiente había borrado de su memoria todo. ¿Qué era, una puta? No se había sentido peor en su vida; dolida y sucia, entre la ira y la tristeza, con ansias de dar una paliza a alguien. Bueno, no a uno cualquiera, al que presumía de buen compañero y amigo pero luego era el más capullo de todos.

El pecho.

Lo peor de todo no era eso; se sentía culpable. Pudo evitarlo, pudo resistirse cuando estaban en la cama, pudo negar que sintiese algo más que aprecio amistoso hacia él, pudo haberse quedado en sus aposentos el día que habló con Loki en la celda. Y no hizo nada.

La última daga que le quedaba iba a ir hacia el rostro del muñeco, pero una voz la frenó.

-Buen tiro. –había dicho la voz.

Sif giró la cabeza para ver al hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos verdes que la observaba a saber desde cuándo.

-Veo que vas mejorando la puntería –agasajó Loki.

Sif no contestó. Se fue hacia el muñeco para recoger las dagas y el muñeco destrozado. Loki la acompañaba, pero ella no le dirigía la mirada.

-Vaya, con lo feliz que te había visto esta mañana, y ahora ni siquiera quieres hablar conmigo –comentó Loki.

Seguía ignorándolo. Dejó el muñeco con los otros que había roto antes, y entró en el almacén con las dagas en las manos.

-Bueno, eso antes era lo normal, pero me había parecido que nuestra enemistad se había calmado.

De pronto Sif se paró y se giró hacia él.

-Espera, ¿acabas de decir que somos… amigos? –preguntó con desconcierto.

-Supongo que así somos. O algo parecido.

Se le quedó mirando un instante. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Loki, al que había odiado desde la infancia, iba a ser ahora su amigo? Guardó las dagas con el resto de armas.

-Y tengo entendido que los amigos escuchan cuando uno tiene algún problema –dijo él.

Sif suspiró. Se fue hacia la puerta, seguida de Loki como todo el rato, y dijo.

-Tu hermano es idiota.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

Loki se colocó delante de ella y señaló las gradas vacías sugiriendo que se sentasen allí. Sif asintió, y se dirigieron allí.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con que hayáis hablado Thor y tú solos en el comedor antes? –preguntó Loki antes de sentarse.

Sif, ya acomodada en la fría roca de la grada, asintió. Loki se sentó a su lado, y al ver que ella todavía estaba callada la instó para hablar con una sonrisa. Sif suspiró una vez más antes de comenzar a explicarlo todo, desde la cena hasta la charla con Thor esa mañana, sin obviar, por supuesto, qué ocurrió cuando todos dormían.

-Oh, lo siento –dijo Loki cuando Sif terminó su relato.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? No es culpa tuya –contestó ella.

-No debí de habérselo dicho –miraba a sus pies con aire apenado-. Cumplí con mi parte del trato en el peor momento. Sabía que él ya había bebido mucho, pero pensé que no importaría, no haría nada estúpido…

Silencio. Ella se quedó observándole sin decir nada, estaba demasiado desconcertada como para responder algo. Era tan extraña para ella esa faceta de Loki.

-De veras que lo siento –habló él al fin.

-No lo sientas, es culpa mía. Pude evitar que sucediese, pero no lo hice. Tú sólo hiciste lo que me prometiste.

-Si no se lo hubiese dicho cuando ya estaba borracho no tenías por qué evitar nada.

"Y si no hubiese ido a tu celda para hablar contigo hace un mes no tenías por qué contarle nada", quiso decir Sif, pero no creía que fuese lo correcto, y en cambio dijo:

-Creo que no nos vamos a poner de acuerdo.

Loki la miró. Sif le dedicó una sonrisa, y él soltó una risa.

-La culpa es de Thor y su afición a la bebida, y no hay más que hablar.

Esta vez Sif fue la que rió y él el que sonrió. Después callaron otra vez un momento, mirándose y sonriéndose el uno al otro. Estaban a gusto así, no tenían por qué decirse nada, tan sólo estar los dos juntos, comportándose como buenos amigos, era reconfortante. Tras un largo rato ella rompió el silencio:

-¿Loki?

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar aquí.

-No era tan difícil encontrarte, sueles estar aquí.

-No quiero decir eso –dijo Sif-. Gracias por estar en Asgard con nosotros. Conmigo.

El rostro perplejo de Loki la hizo sonreír. No era la única que estaba extrañada por las palabras que acababa de decir. Hace unos minutos estaba arrepentida por visitar siquiera a Loki cuando estaba encerrado, pero ahora que lo había pensado mejor, si no lo hubiese hecho no hubiera tenido esa relación de amistad con él, y le encantaba. Daba igual que eso llevase a la situación en la que estaba ahora, se alegraba mucho de poder decir que Loki era su amigo, o algo parecido, como había dicho él.

-Gracias a ti –contestó él al rato, sonriente.

Otra vez las miradas cómplices, las sonrisas de felicidad y el apacible silencio. Largo tiempo estuvieron Loki y Sif así, y ella no se había sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo. Cuando estaba con los Tres Guerreros y Thor parecía que ellos tuviesen la irrefrenable necesidad de hablar y gastar bromas, pero Loki no era así. Aunque le llamaban "lengua de plata", lo cierto es que cuando formaba parte de su grupo de amigos era el más callado de todos –por detrás de Hogun, claro-.

Estar con alguien y no depender de las palabras para tener un agradable momento era maravilloso, pensaba Sif.

-Bueno, he de irme, Sif –dijo él al tiempo que se ponía de pie-. Si quieres masacrar más Thors de arena, te dejaré tranquila.

-En realidad yo también me tengo que ir. Me espera una gran bronca por parte de mi dama.

-Creo que la que puede echar la bronca eres tú, no ella. ¿O ha cambiado el protocolo en mi ausencia?

-Si en el protocolo que conoces está bien visto agujerear cojines con un cuchillo, entonces sí.

Loki rió.

-Me alegro de que tus víctimas tengan un relleno distinto a la sangre.

Sif se levantó y se colocó enfrente de él. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo increíblemente alto que era. Y entonces le rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su rostro en el pecho del dios. Llevaba mucho rato queriéndole abrazar, le había tratado tan bien que su mal humor había desaparecido por completo. Apreciaba todo lo que había hecho por ella.

No tenía ninguna duda, Loki era su amigo. Totalmente.

Éste tardó en reaccionar, pero acabó respondiéndole el abrazo tímidamente. "No suelen abrazarle", pensó ella, y le compadeció. Sif se separó de su cuerpo sin soltarle y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Nos vemos luego –dijo.

Loki estaba mudo. Su respuesta únicamente fue una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella giró sobre sus talones y salió del campo de entrenamiento, dejando a Loki solo. Cuando comenzó a caminar se percató de que tenía en su hombro un punto mojado, como si una gota de agua hubiese caído en él. "Oh, chispea, hacía tiempo que no llovía en Asgard", pensó ella.

Ni por un momento pensó que esa gota no venía de las nubes, sino de un ojo del color de la esmeralda.


	11. Monstruo

**~11~**

**_Monstruo_  
**

Desde aquel día Sif y Thor sólo compartían momentos en las comidas, pues Sif se había distanciado de él lo más lejos que podía. Tampoco era capaz de ser hostil con él, aún guardaba algo de sus sentimientos en el corazón, pero desde luego su relación ya no era la misma. Además, Thor se estaba dando cuenta de que algo le pasaba a ella, y como no podía hacer memoria de lo que pasó esa noche, no entendía qué podía haber hecho para que Sif estuviese tan distante. Pero era necesario, ella lo necesitaba. Hasta que sus heridas no se curasen no podía volver a la amistad casi fraternal que tenían antes. En el caso de que ella quisiese, claro. Pero desde luego no iba a volver a caer en el amor hasta pasado mucho tiempo, y menos por culpa de ese imbécil.

Suerte que ahora tenía como apoyo a Loki. ¿Cómo había podido odiarle? Cierto que algo de mezquindad le quedaba –sobre todo cuando se hablaba de Thor-, pero era un hombre, interesante, infinitamente más que Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun, con los que cada vez hablaba menos, pues estaban con Thor siempre.

Loki era inteligente y disciplinado, le gustaba que todo estuviese en perfecto orden, pero también tenía sus momentos de humor, y como buen Dios de las Travesuras que era, a veces le gustaba hacer alguna trastada, como convertir el agua de una copa en serpientes o el suelo de roca en barro mugriento. Unas veces Sif reía la gracia, otras le decía que no debía de ser tan cruel, y Loki rectificaba. Corregía su conducta maliciosa, algo que ella siempre había querido hacer, sin embargo ahora no estaba tan segura. Debía dejar que fuese él mismo, así le gustaba más.

No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de que no conocía en absoluto a Loki. Tanto se había empeñado antaño en que no debía de confraternizar con él, que en realidad no sabía nada de él, y por supuesto Loki tampoco sabía nada de Sif.

Ella descubrió que una de las pasiones de Loki eran los libros cuando le enseñó su colección personal, y él le mostró cuáles eran sus favoritos, y parte de ellos, para sorpresa de Sif, eran de Midgard. Uno de sus libros favoritos era _El gran Gatsby_, escrito por un tal F. Scott Fitzgerald. Y le gustaba también la poesía, tenía un libro de poemas que parecía que las había escrito el mismo Loki, pues ese tipo de poesía realista y a veces un poco siniestra iban con él. El nombre del autor de esos poemas le había costado a Sif horrores, y se quedaba maravillada al oír cómo él decía con soltura la pronunciación correcta de Baudelaire. Al preguntarle cómo sabía pronunciarlo, Loki contestó que lo aprendió al escuchar a un midgardiano hablar con otro del libro, y por eso decidió hacerse con un ejemplar. Sif no quiso saber cómo consiguió ése y el resto de libros de Midgard que tenía, ya que seguro que honradamente no lo había hecho.

Por su parte, Sif le enseñó los rincones de Asgard que más le gustaba en un largo paseo por los alrededores. Salieron del palacio, un acto que, confesó Loki, no había hecho a menudo, y ella le mostró todo el paraje que se había perdido; calles concurridas de gente de toda clase, prados verdes y extensos, cataratas majestuosas que morían en un gran lago, una playa apartada bañada por las aguas del Mar Único. En este último lugar se quedaron largo rato, sentados en la arena blanca y fina observando el mar.

-¿Sabes qué hay al otro lado? –preguntó Loki a Sif, y ésta negó con la cabeza-. Si cogiésemos una barca y navegásemos todo recto llegaríamos a Jotunheim.

-Una mala idea después de haber estado a punto de empezar una guerra allí y luego intentado destruirlo.

-Razón no te falta.

Los dos rieron, y callaron unos minutos para contemplar el ir y venir de las olas pacíficamente.

-Nunca te he visto con tu verdadero aspecto –comentó Sif-. Me refiero a tu aspecto de Gigante de Hielo.

-No es necesario. No es algo que me enorgullezca.

-Pero tengo curiosidad por saber cómo de verdad eres, Loki.

Loki giró para mirarla.

-¿Estás segura? Te aseguro que esta apariencia es mucho menos horrible.

Sif sonrió. "No eres tan horrible", quiso decir Sif. Y no mentía, nunca le había visto como alguien feo. Por supuesto no era como el resto de los dioses –"ni de lejos como Thor", pensó, y se regañó a sí misma-, y sin embargo tenía su encanto. Quizás porque destacaba entre los demás, que tenían como características habituales la robustez, la gran altura, los cabellos dorados y los ojos azules, con su pelo negro como la pez, su delgadez fibrosa y sus ojos verdes esmeralda. Era distinto, y eso le daba puntos.

Loki se puso en pie lentamente.

-Tú lo has querido –dijo.

Relajó los músculos y cerró los ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos comenzó el cambio: la piel tornaba a azul poco a poco y salían a relucir las marcas distintivas en el rostro, mientras que los ojos se volvían rojos como la sangre, incluido lo que antes era de color blanco. Cuando terminó el proceso, Sif se levantó y se acercó él. Recorría con la mirada todo su cuerpo para contemplar su nueva apariencia.

-Asombroso –sólo pudo comentar.

Loki hizo un sonido con la boca parecido a una risa.

-Ahora recordarás por qué me odiabas y saltarás hacia mí con cuchillo en mano, ¿es así?

-Serás idiota –Sif rió.

Le miraba a sus rojizos ojos. Sabía que no tenía por qué temer nada, y sin embargo esa mirada le hacía tener escalofríos.

-No lo decía en broma –dijo Loki serio.

-¿Qué dices? –Sif estaba extrañada.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, o más bien lo que te está diciendo tu instinto. Te dice que debes desenvainar tu espada y clavármela en el corazón. No te pega huir.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Me has visto bien, Sif? No soy como vosotros, no soy como tú. Nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré.

-Claro que lo eres.

-¿Entonces por qué siempre he sido el infravalorado de los hijos de Odín?

Sif no supo qué contestar.

-Callas, pero sabes por qué es –continuó Loki-. Porque yo era distinto. Porque no soy ni musculoso ni rubio como el resto. Porque de pequeño prefería estar en mi cuarto leyendo en vez de jugar con vosotros. Porque uso la magia en vez de la fuerza.

-¿Y qué si eras distinto a los demás? Te queríamos igualmente.

-¿Y me queríais también cuando descubristeis que mi verdadero padre era un asqueroso Gigante de Hielo? ¿Que mi padre era el más horrible de todos, el rey Laufey? –alzó la voz.

-Loki, eso es el pasado.

-¡Es el presente! –exclamó-. Hace más de un mes que volví aquí, y el único que me apoyó era el estúpido sentimentalista de Thor. Salí de la prisión pidiendo perdón al mismísimo Padre de Todos, y aun así noto que la gente es hostil conmigo. La gente siempre me verá como el ser que ni siquiera llega a bastardo del rey.

-¡Yo no te veo así! –gritó ahora Sif.

-¡Me ves como me ven todos, por eso tiemblas al verme a los ojos que tengo ahora!

Sif se sobresaltó. Ése era el mayor grito que había oído de la garganta de Loki. Él debió de notar que ella comenzaba a asustarse, y se alejó de ella y le dio la espalda.

-Soy un monstruo -le oyó susurrar con voz lastimosa, casi temblorosa, como si reprimiese un sollozo.

A Sif le partía el corazón verle así. El día tan estupendo que habían pasado juntos, y ahora lo estaba estropeando porque quería ver su forma de Gigante de Hielo. ¿Por qué tenía esa habilidad? Quería mostrarle que se equivocaba, que no tenía por qué apenarse, que la gente le iba a perdonar tarde o temprano, que ella ya le había perdonado.

Ella se acercó en silencio a él, agarró de sus brazos para hacerle girar y que la mirase.

-No –dijo con voz suave y relajada-, no eres un monstruo.

Le sonrió dulcemente, lo que hizo que él también lo hiciese. Palpó cuidadosamente su rostro lleno de líneas. El tacto era áspero y duro, y frío, tanto que sentía como si sus dedos se estuviesen congelando poco a poco, pero no la hizo alejarse ni estremecer. Examinó cada detalle del rostro de Loki, parándose unos segundos primero en los ojos rojos que la observaban con recobrada felicidad y después en sus labios gélidos.

Al hacer esto último no pudo refrenar juntarlos con los suyos para calentarlos.

Sin embargo, no servía. Estaban tan fríos que quemaban. Y aun así no quiso despegarlos, y Loki no mostraba indicios de que quisiese tampoco. De hecho, él la estrechó para sí con sus brazos por la cintura y siguió el beso.

Sif tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Abrió los ojos totalmente, le agarró de los brazos para empujarse y se alejó rápidamente. Loki le miraba con extrañeza, y ella no podía más que respirar con dificultad por el sobresalto.

En ese momento sí que tenía ganas de huir lejos de allí, y así lo hizo.


	12. ¿Qué ha pasado?

**~12~**

**_¿Qué ha pasado?_  
**

"Por el nombre de Asgard, ¿qué ha pasado?".

Loki retornó a su aspecto habitual mientras veía marchar velozmente a Sif. ¿Pero cómo habían llegado a esto? No tenía planeado que tan sólo unos pocos días después de aclarar que lo que había entre ellos era amistad se besasen. Que concretamente ella le besase. No lo pretendía que ocurriese, ¿o es que ahora hacía travesuras sin darse cuenta?

Daba igual si había sido así o no; ella había salido espantada de allí nada más percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo. Y no la culpaba. ¿Quién querría a un hombre azul, lleno de marcas que más parecían cicatrices, unos ojos rojizos que daban auténtico pavor y una piel más fría que el témpano? Un Gigante de Hielo como era él en realidad.

Pero no se sentía dolido. Se encontraba… ¿feliz? ¿Era posible? Era un sentimiento que no experimentaba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Estar contento o alegre simplemente por el hecho de haberte levantado de la cama era normal, pero la felicidad es algo que no todo el mundo siente, y esa gente que es feliz tampoco lo es permanentemente. Felicidad por el éxito, por lo nuevo, por los recuerdos, por la belleza, por el cariño… Rara vez uno goza de esas satisfacciones, y menos todavía alguien al que siempre han menospreciado como era Loki. Pero era un hecho, estaba feliz. ¿Por qué?

Porque por una vez en la vida se había sentido querido por alguien. Por Sif.

Quizás sólo habían sido imaginaciones suyas, o sencillamente era porque –y seguía arrepintiéndose de haber caído en algo tan estúpido- estaba enamorado de ella y desea que ella sintiese lo mismo por él, mas tenía la sensación de que lo que había llevado a Sif a besarle no había sido un simple impulso, un reflejo por el momento –bastante- íntimo que habían tenido. Indudablemente había estado más amistosa y cariñosa con él desde el día de su absolución, pero no tanto como hasta ahora. Podían ser amigos, pero los amigos no se besan. Y menos así.

"¿Y por qué entonces ha huido?", se percató entonces Loki. ¿Miedo? ¿El sentimiento de no estar haciendo lo correcto? Puede. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo el mismo que hizo que se colasen los Gigantes de Hielo en Asgard, el que hizo que Odín cayese en el sueño, el que intentó matar a Thor y así hacerse con el trono, el que quiso que los midgardianos se postrasen ante él, el que casi destruye una ciudad entera. En definitiva, era Loki. Pero le habían perdonado, Sif le había perdonado, y así lo había demostrado esos últimos días. ¿Entonces qué?

"Quizás le esté pasando igual que a mí", pensó. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que negaba rotundamente que la amara. No le entraba en la cabeza, no obstante estuvo confuso por sus sentimientos. ¿Y si ella estaba sufriendo lo mismo? Estuvo enamorada de Thor durante milenios, apareció Loki y se convirtió en alguien de confianza justo cuando Thor la había mangoneado y se había acostado con ella ebrio, hiriendo así su corazón enamorado. Aunque eso último no era verdad, Loki lo sabía bien –_muy _bien-, pero Sif no lo creía así, seguía pensando que había sido Thor, su amado, y no Loki disfrazado, y eso la causaba dolor. ¿Y quién había estado para curarla? Loki. ¿Quién era su nuevo amigo? Loki. ¿Quién era el que le había mostrado lo que a él le gustaba para así ella hacer lo mismo? Loki. ¿Con quién había ido a pasear por Asgard hasta a llegar a una pequeña playa? Con Loki. ¿A quién había besado? A Loki.

Y le llenaba de inmensa satisfacción un beso de cinco segundos unos días después de haber disfrutado del bello cuerpo de Sif. Era curioso, había yacido con ella, y sin embargo se encontraba mejor con ese único instante. Porque esa noche era como si Sif no estuviese con él, sino con Thor, y esta vez había sido con Loki.

Ya no sólo había encontrado a alguien lo suficientemente merecedor de su simpatía, que eso ya era un logro. No solamente había hallado una mujer a la que era capaz de amar, algo que hasta hace poco le resultaba imposible. Esa misma mujer le amaba tal y como era, no se había echado atrás cuando le enseñó su verdadero aspecto; es más, le había escuchado cuando Loki se había comportado como un idiota por volverse a ver como era él, pese a que incluso la había gritado y la estaba pagando con ella cuando no había sido culpa de Sif.

Le había escuchado y le había consolado con tan sólo cuatro sencillas palabras. "No eres un monstruo".

"Y me ha besado". No se cansaba de decirlo, aunque se sentía como un adolescente cuando la chica que le gusta le habla.

-¡A Nilfheim la madurez, me ha besado! –gritó, y como un acto reflejo se tapó la boca con la mano, aunque estaba completamente solo allí.

Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que hablar con ella y confesar de una vez por todas que la amaba, que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por hacerla la mujer más feliz de los Nueve Reinos, que deseaba desposarla y convertirla en su reina si hallaba el modo de conquistar Asgard –porque él no había desechado en ningún momento esa posibilidad-. Y la debía encontrar cuanto antes.

* * *

"Por el nombre de Asgard, ¿qué ha pasado?".

Sif llegó al palacio dorado y se encerró en sus aposentos. Quería tumbarse en su cama, o sentarse en ella, o en una silla, o en el mismo suelo, le daba lo mismo; quería pararse quieta para relajarse y reflexionar con suma tranquilidad. Pero las vueltas que le estaba dando la cabeza se lo impedían, la hacían ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba por culpa de sus actos, y caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

"¿Es que nunca vas a aprender a controlarte?", se regañó Sif. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le besó? Pero lo peor de todo no había sido eso; lo peor es que le había gustado. Y mucho.

No era posible lo que estaba sintiendo. "Oh no, ni hablar", negaba una y otra vez. "No estoy enamorada. No puedo enamorarme otra vez, no debo". Se había prometido que no iba a caer a los brazos de otro hombre después de la malísima experiencia con Thor. Y además de Loki, que habían dejado claro que eran "algo así como amigos", como lo había llamado él, aunque habían demostrado totalmente que su amistad era verdadera. ¿Cómo se iba a enamorar de Loki? "Qué estupidez, él jamás me amaría así".

"¿Pero qué acabo de decir?", pensó. Cada vez estaba más confundida y le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Consiguió parar y sentarse en su cama. "Esto no me puede estar pasando otra vez". Rememoró los hechos desde el primer momento en el que confraternizaron en los calabozos semanas atrás. Se vio así misma comportándose amablemente con él y correspondida de la misma manera, agradeciendo el favor que le iba a hacer por ella, luchando en la arena con Loki amistosamente, charlando en determinados momentos en la cena en su honor, siendo consolada por él tras la fatídica noche, compartiendo experiencias y aficiones, caminando juntos dirección a la playa, observando cómo Loki se convertía en Gigante de Hielo por petición suya, intentando tranquilizarle y mostrándole que lo que sentía por él no cambiaba aunque él fuese realmente así, y finalmente, besándole y saliendo de allí rápidamente.

No se había percatado de que ahora Loki formaba más parte de su vida que antes hasta ese preciso instante.

"Pero no debo, no quiero que se repita la misma historia que con Thor". No obstante, Loki no era igual que Thor, ni mucho menos. El trato que habían tenido Thor y Sif durante toda su vida era completamente distinto al que tenían Loki y ella esos últimos días. Thor había actuado como si ella fuese de la misma familia, como un hermano afable y bonachón, preocupado por la protección de ella siempre desde un punto de vista fraternal; Loki había sido un verdadero amigo con el que hablar, un amigo que sabe escuchar y está interesado en aprender todo sobre ti, todo lo que nadie sabe excepto tu familia, y a veces incluso lo que ni siquiera tus parientes más cercanos.

Pero puede que lo que más le había llamado la atención es que Loki tuviese a Sif como ese mismo tipo de amiga al permitirla saber sobre él y sus gustos, y por supuesto al confesarle los sentimientos más ocultos que tenía sobre sí mismo y sobre todo lo que había sufrido todos esos años. Cuando le escuchó decir todas esas cosas se sentía fatal, incluso culpable, porque, al fin y al cabo, ella había sido una más de los que le habían subestimado y se habían acercado más al hijo mayor de Odín.

Y lo que más le partió el corazón fue que Loki no se sentía bien consigo mismo, había sentido odio por los Gigantes de Hielo toda su vida porque así se lo habían inculcado los asgardianos, y ahora que Loki sabía que era nada más ni nada menos que el hijo del rey de Jotunheim, se veía así mismo como una criatura odiosa y horripilante.

"Soy un monstruo", había dicho Loki. Y pese a que lo estaba diciendo con la apariencia de los habitantes de Jotunheim, Sif no le veía como tal. Le veía como el hombre inteligente, astuto, ordenado, tranquilo, a veces travieso pero un buen compañero que era él. Y para demostrarle que lo que veía ella no era un monstruo le besó.

Sus labios fríos la habían congelado los suyos, y parecía como si se hubiese pegado a un trozo de hielo. Un hielo que pelaba las carnes y le cortaba los labios, un hielo que ardía. Sonaba extraña y nada agradable, pero la cuestión es que Sif lo había disfrutado. Era una sensación tan especial que la había cautivado.

"Definitivamente, estoy enamorada", se dijo. "Y está claro que a mí me gustan los príncipes".

Sin querer recordó a Thor y por qué se había prometido no enamorarse nunca más, una promesa que acababa de romper.

Y entonces recordó cómo fue Thor cuando se acostó con Sif, qué había sentido ella durante el acto. A la mañana siguiente ella lo había descrito como un frío ardiente.

El frío ardiente de los labios de Loki.

Con pisadas tan fuertes que parecía que iba a romper el suelo, la furiosa Sif salió de sus aposentos dejando atrás un terrible portazo.


	13. Nadie quiere jugar contigo

**~13~**

**_Nadie quiere jugar contigo_  
**

Sif llegó a las ruinas del Bifrost con el paso acelerado y furioso con el que salió de su cuarto. Heimdall estaba allí, como de costumbre, reparando el Puente del Arco Iris destruido hace un tiempo pro Thor para salvar Jotunheim. Para alegría suya –la única alegría que podía tener en ese preciso momento-, estaba ya casi terminado, lo que significaba que volverían a estar comunicados con los Nueve Reinos sin necesidad de usar cubos cósmicos o fuerzas oscuras en poco tiempo. Así podría mandar a Nilfheim a Loki para siempre.

"No te precipites", se dijo mientras se acercaba a Heimdall. Tenía la esperanza de que hubiese sido un error, un malentendido, y que en realidad sus sospechas sobre lo que de verdad ocurrió la noche en que se acostó con Thor no eran nada más que eso, sospechas. Aún creía en el Loki reformado, lo último que querría sería descubrir que habían sido imaginaciones suyas y ese Loki no había existido nunca. Un Loki amable, bueno –no del todo-, amistoso, un Loki que había sido su amigo. Un Loki distinto.

Pero debía saber la verdad, y sólo había alguien que podía proporcionársela, alguien que su mirada alcanzaba todos los rincones del Universo, incluidos sus aposentos.

Sif se paró al lado de Heimdall. Éste, alto y grande, vestido de dorado y con su larga espada entre sus manos como acostumbraba, miraba fijamente al frente con sus ojos dorados y misteriosos. Era curioso que, pese al color tan llamativo y brillante que tenían, no transmitían ninguna sensación ni sentimiento. Sif ya se había acostumbrado después de tantos años, pero cuando era más pequeña, ella y el resto de los niños le temían por ello y por su gran envergadura. Ahora sabía que no debía hacerlo.

-Heimdall –le nombró a modo de saludo.

-Lady Sif –contestó él con su voz grave y sobrecogedora.

Sif calló unos instantes, y se quedó mirando el otro extremo del Bifrost al que no podían llegar por el momento.

-Parece que estás haciendo una buena labor reparando el puente, se recupera rápido –comentó.

-Así es –contestó Heimdall-. Pero no vienes a alagarme.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia él. Heimdall seguía observando al frente, dando la sensación de que posaba su mirada a la nada, cuando en realidad observaba todo.

-No, no vengo para eso –respondió Sif.

-¿A qué vienes pues?

-Quisiera saber una cosa que has visto. Sabes qué cosa es –no lo preguntaba.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero formula bien la pregunta.

"No quiero formularla", pensó Sif. "No quiero saber que todo ha sido una mentira tras otra, pero he de saberlo".

-¿Qué ocurrió después de la cena del día de la liberación de Loki? –al fin dijo.

-Has tardado en venir para saberlo –dijo Heimdall, y comenzó:-. Loki no cumplió con su parte del trato.

-¿Cómo sa…? –se frenó Sif, pues iba a hacer una pregunta estúpida. Claro que sabía sobre el trato que acordaron: ella procuró que Odín perdonase a Loki y le liberase, y él confesaría por ella a Thor que Sif le amaba-. ¿Y qué más pasó?

-Todos se fueron a sus respectivos aposentos después de la cena, entre ellos Thor. Pero Loki no.

El corazón de Sif empezó a bombear a toda prisa.

-No fue Thor quien te hizo daño –prosiguió Heimdall-. Loki se transformó en Thor para engañarte.

Sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban, pero Sif consiguió mantenerse en pie. Así que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Al principio quería que se le tragase la tierra, quería morirse allí por la vergüenza por sí misma que sentía y por el asco que se daba. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota en confiar en él? Era Loki, ¿qué esperaba, que hubiese cambiado de la noche a la mañana?

Pero se dio cuenta de que no debía de recriminarse por haber caído en el engaño. No había sido por su culpa, ¿por qué lo iba a ser? La culpa la tenía ese miserable embustero y vengativo, que no había más que utilizarla. Porque Loki no hacía eso sin razones; podía hacer alguna travesura sencillamente por diversión, pero no había sido sólo una trastada de las suyas. Se había molestado en hablar a Thor y a ella mientras estuvo prisionero para transmitir una pena fingida para que ellos le ayudasen a salir de la celda. Le había prometido a Sif que le contaría todo a Thor por ganarse su confianza, había dormido con ella con la forma del Dios del Trueno y dejó que Thor le dijese que no recordaba nada para que Sif se sintiese tan mal por ello que buscaría el consuelo en Loki. Odiaría al enemigo principal de Loki, y ella se convertiría en la aliada del Dios de la Travesuras y le ayudaría a acabar con él, con Odín y con todo el que se interpusiese en el camino al trono de Loki.

Un plan perfecto. Casi perfecto.

Sin siquiera despedirse de Heimdall, Sif giró sobre sus talones y se fue más rabiosa de lo que estaba antes. Iba a encontrarle, iba a partirle la cara de mentiroso repugnante que tenía y le iba a demostrar por qué, de entre todas las posibilidades que tenía, de todas las personas que podía haber utilizado para llevar a cabo su perverso plan, no debía haber elegido a ella.

* * *

La buscó por todas partes, por cada esquina de la ciudad, cada recoveco del palacio. Los pasillos, el comedor, la biblioteca, los jardines, el campo de entrenamiento. La buscó por todos los lugares en los que se le ocurrió que podía estar, pero no había forma de hallar a Sif. Incluso había ido a la habitación de los sirvientes buscando a la doncella de Sif, y ésta le respondió que la había visto entrar en sus aposentos "y con una actitud extraña". Pero fue allí y sólo encontró las pertenencias, ni rastro de la diosa.

Loki suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Sif. ¿Qué hacía, esconderse de él? ¿Tan confundida estaba? Él sólo quería hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas, para así por fin declararse a ella. ¿Y si se había equivocado? ¿Y si la idea de que su amor por ella fuese correspondido era una absurda estupidez? Algo en el interior de Loki empezaba a quebrajarse cuando le vino a la cabeza ese pensamiento. Aun así, debía de seguir adelante, daba igual la respuesta que tuviese de ella. Si era afirmativa le haría muy dichoso, y si era negativa pasaría página. Tampoco quería arrastrarse por Sif como ella misma había hecho por Thor. Había cambiado por ella, de eso se había percatado, pero no tanto. O al menos eso creía él.

Del otro lado del pasillo apareció una figura femenina que caminaba con prisas. El cabello negro de la mujer bailaba con cada paso que daban sus pies.

-¡Sif! –la llamó Loki, y comenzó a andar en dirección a ella-. Menos mal que te encuentro. Quería hablar contigo sobre una cosa.

-Oh, qué suerte –contestó ella con un tono exageradamente alegre-, porque yo también quería hablar contigo.

Loki sonrió, hasta que de pronto, cuando ya habían llegado al mismo punto, Sif se lanzó a por él y le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro tal que estuvo a poco de hacerle perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas al suelo. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a acariciarse la zona herida, pues después Sif le agarró de las solapas del traje y le llevó contra la pared. No sabía qué le había dolido más, si el puñetazo o el terrible golpe que se había llevado en la espalda al chocar con la pared. Tampoco tenía claro qué es lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué mosca le había picado?

-Escúchame bien, cerdo de mierda –dijo con rabia Sif.

Hace unas horas había estado feliz junto a él, después había tratado de consolar el disgusto de Loki, le había besado, luego había huido a toda velocidad, y ahora le pegaba y le insultaba. ¿Qué coño la pasaba?

-Sif, ¿qué…?

Intentó hablar, pero el acero de la daga sobre su cuello de Sif le paró. La había desenvainado sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta, muy propio de la rápida y ágil Sif.

-¡CÁLLATE! –le gritó ella.

Sus ojos ardían en ira. Parecía como si dos llamas incandescentes hubiesen sustituido sus preciosos ojos avellanos. Dijo en susurros:

-Creías que te habías salido con la tuya, ¿verdad? Todo marchaba como lo habías previsto. Un plan muy bien entramado y astutamente ejecutado, tal y como lo sueles hacer, Loki. Una lástima que, como siempre, acabas fallando.

-¿Pero de qué me es…? –trató de preguntar una vez más con clara voz de confusión.

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES! –alzó más la voz que antes, y apretó más la daga sobre el cuello de Loki sin llegar a herirlo-. Cállate si sabes lo que te conviene.

Loki decidió hacerla caso y no intentar conversar civilizadamente con ella. No sabía por qué estaba tan enojada con él, pero desde luego acabaría por revelárselo ella misma. Sif miró a ambos lados, como si quisiese asegurar de que nadie les estaba observando. Satisfecha con que no era así, continuó:

-Aunque parece que desde el primer momento no lo sabes. No te convenía meterte conmigo, y aun así lo has hecho. Y no me mires con esa estúpida cara, sabes a qué me refiero.

Si pudiese dicho algo, hubiera contestado que no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que estaba contando, pero había acordado no hablar más, así que calló y la siguió mirando con estupefacción.

-Lo sé todo, Loki. Y cuando digo todo, digo _todo_ – Sif dijo esa última con más énfasis.

"Oh no, ya lo comprendo", pensó Loki. Ese "todo" había hablado por sí solo. La pregunta que se hacía era cómo lo había descubierto después de tanto tiempo. Aun así, sabía desde el primer instante que tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir.

-Yo había sido amable contigo –comenzó Sif-. Contigo, que nunca me habías caído bien, porque sabía que tras esa apariencia inofensiva, no eres más que una sanguijuela repulsiva. Pero me hiciste creer que habías cambiado cuando accediste a ayudarme, aunque no del todo, pues lo hiciste con una condición. Y yo, como una tonta, me creí tus lamentos y tus disculpas, y cumplí con esa condición. ¡Prácticamente fui yo quien te sacó de esa celda! ¡Si no fuese por mí aún te estarías pudriendo allí! ¡Y no lo estás porque caí en tu trampa!

A cada frase elevaba más el volumen de su voz y apretaba más todavía la daga.

-Y no tenías suficiente con ser libre –continuó con tono más bajo-. No, por supuesto que no, porque Loki no quiere libertad, quiere poder, y hace lo que sea por hallarlo. Y si en su propósito también consigue vengarse de su hermano adoptivo, ese hombre al que, pese a todo, le sigue queriendo como si fuese de su misma sangre, mejor aún. Matas dos pájaros de un tiro, ésa es tu estrategia. Aunque en este caso tres: acabas con tu "hermano" poniendo a sus aliados en tu lado, consigues así la corona, y ya de paso echas un buen polvo con una de sus amigas.

Loki debió de mostrar un gesto de más sorpresa cuando dijo eso, porque Sif dijo:

-Oh, sí, cuando he dicho que lo sé todo, es absolutamente todo. Me engañaste, me utilizaste de la forma más asquerosa que pueda existir, tratándome como si fuese una puta. ¿Y por qué? –y con tono infantil y burlón remató:-. Porque nadie quiere jugar con el niño Loki.

Eso último fue lo que más le dolió a Loki, y jamás hubiera pensado que Sif fuese capaz de decirle esas cosas tan crueles y con tanto veneno. Su corazón se desgarraba por momentos. Vio a Sif con los ojos vidriosos, por mucho que había intentado que no le viese así. Por suerte, ella no debió de percibirlo.

-Pero no contento con follarte a la mejor amiga de tu "hermano" y conseguir que ésta deje de estar enamorada de él, intentas que le olvide lo más rápido posible haciéndote pasar por un amigo, fingiendo interés por mí, enseñándome cómo eres para que así haya más confianza entre nosotros, y simulando pena porque nadie te quiere por lo que eres. Lo que habías dicho antes, lo de que eres un monstruo, en realidad es verdad, pero no por tus orígenes. Aunque fueses asgardiano de nacimiento, seguirías siendo el mismo capullo maligno, pícaro, envidioso y egoísta que eras, eres y serás siempre.

Sif apartó su mirada del rostro de Loki y la enfocó a su cuello. Loki movió los ojos para ver qué es lo que la había llamado la atención. Corría por él una gota roja de sangre que emanaba del corte que estaba haciendo la daga. Sif se apartó bruscamente de él y guardó la daga. Loki, ya liberado, no era capaz de dirigirle la mirada ni de decirla nada.

-Tienes suerte de que yo tengo un corazón bueno, no como tú, porque si quisiera ahora estarías muerto –le decía severa mientras le apuntaba con el dedo-. Pero como vuelvas a intentar hacerle algo a Odín, o a Thor, o a cualquiera, tu cabeza rodará sobre tu sangre –amenazó pasando el dedo por su propio cuello.

Dicho esto, Sif giró sobre sí misma y comenzó su andar por el camino por donde había venido. Sin embargo, se paró un momento y volvió junto a Loki.

-¿Pero sabes qué? No me he quedado del todo a gusto –dijo.

Y le azotó otros dos puñetazos en la cara y una patada en el abdomen tan fuerte que esta vez sí que le hizo caer a las baldosas del suelo. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Sif le miró desde arriba unos segundos mientras Loki era incapaz de moverse por el dolor que sentía por todas partes, y después se marchó, dejándole solo y herido. Herido superficialmente y en el interior de su pecho.

* * *

**Creo que este es el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir, ha sido muy duro escribir a Sif. Pero por favor, no os llevéis una mala impresión de ella, es buena chica D:**

**Anyway, gracias a todos los que seguís el fanfic todavía, para mí es un auténtico logro xD Se agradecen las reviews, los favs y los follows muy mucho, de verdad :3 Y si queréis comentar algo ("hay un fallo aquí", "es muy ooc", "te lías mucho", etc.), os lo agradeceré igualmente e intentaré hacer todo lo mejor posible ^^**


	14. La razón

**Al fin, tras muchas interrupciones y poco tiempo desocupado, ¡capítulo nuevo! xD Gracias a todos por estar ahí siguiendo la historia y por ser tan pacientes :3 La paciencia la vais a necesitar a partir de ahora, porque comienzo un curso nuevo (para más inri, 1º de Bachillerato, que son palabras mayores) y no me va a dar ni un respiro v.v Pero espero que perdonéis las tardanzas que pueda tener, porque yo os quiero mucho y no quiero disgustaros D:**

**Para compensar los futuros capítulos subidos cada dos siglos, traigo un capítulo más largo de lo normal. ¡2700 palabras exactas! Y espero que os guste :D**

* * *

**~14~**

**_La razón_  
**

En la boca tenía un sabor metálico pero dulce. Pasó su mano por ella, y se manchó los dedos de un líquido rojo. Sangraba por las heridas que ella le había hecho con sus golpes y sus palabras.

Loki sabía que tarde o temprano debía de suceder, que Sif se enteraría y le daría tal tunda que desearía no haber nacido. Aunque él fuese un gran experto en la materia, las mentiras tienen patas cortas y no corren muy deprisa. Pero no sabía que la suya había ido tan lento.

Pero eso ahora daba igual, pues los dos ya estaban heridos. Sif había sufrido el desengaño dos veces en muy pocos días; la primera vez fue cuando Thor la había utilizado y la había hecho creer que su amor por él era mutuo, y la segunda al descubrir que no había sido Thor el que había actuado de aquella manera. Y las dos veces había sido por la culpa de Loki.

Loki, por su parte, estaba dolido porque ya había olvidado el mal que había provocado al estar con ella como buenos amigos que eran, y porque Sif le había dicho las últimas palabras que quería oír en su vida, aunque éstas dijesen lo que él realmente sabía: no era querido por nadie.

Jamás había imaginado que Sif pudiese ser tan ácida. Tan ácida como él.

Pero sabía que ella no le perdonaría nunca, no si al menos era obediente. "No quiero que me perdones, no debes hacerlo. Pero quiero que sepas que lo siento", le había susurrado al oído la mañana siguiente de aquella noche, mientras aún dormía. Tampoco hacía falta que estuviese despierta; ella de todas formas no se lo iba a tomar demasiado bien. Pese a ello, a Loki no le importaba. Lo veía más que justo.

"Fue bonito mientras duró", pensó Loki. Ahora que tenía bien claro que ella no le amaba –ni ella ni nadie-, era el momento de olvidar todo lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, el olvido unas veces puede ser fácil, pero en este caso no lo iba a ser. Pero debía intentarlo. Ya que había roto su promesa de no enamorarse en la vida, al menos debía de cumplir la de no dejarse hundir por el amor.

De modo que Loki intentó incorporarse entre lamentos, pues era terrible lo que sentía en el corazón, pero los dolores superficiales no eran mucho más leves. Se apoyaba en la pared mientras sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo de elevarle con lo perjudicadas que estaban, pues ya no sólo había recibido una paliza, sino que además no había sabido caer bien y se había hecho daño en ellas al golpear el suelo. Lo consiguió al fin, pero no estaba totalmente erguido, pues la espalda dolorida no se lo permitía, así que, con el torso agachado y la mano todavía en la pared como apoyo, avanzó por el pasillo con paso lento. Se arrepentía de no haberse defendido ni siquiera hablando.

Lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era por qué había permitido que Sif le hiciese eso. "Pero, ¿cómo me he quedado quieto?", pensó de pronto Loki. "¿Por qué no he hecho nada para pararla? Podía haberla frenado, podía haberla cogido y llevarla contra la pared como había hecho ella. Podía haberla vapuleado igual, o incluso más si me ayudaba de mi magia. Es más, podía haber huido si hubiese querido. Pero no lo he hecho. Ni siquiera he hablado, y normalmente me defiendo mejor con el diálogo. ¿Por qué?". Eso era lo que peor le sentaba, más que disgustado o triste porque Sif le había descubierto, estaba enfadado consigo mismo por no haber reaccionado.

-¡Loki! –gritó una voz conocida. "Ahora no", se dijo Loki.

Del otro lado del pasillo venía corriendo Thor hacia él. Su rostro mostraba gran preocupación.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido? –preguntó.

-No es nada –contestó Loki.

-Sí que es algo. Estás herido –miró el rostro de su hermanastro detenidamente, parándose en la boca y en el cuello-. Y sangras. Pero por los Nueve Reinos, ¿qué te han hecho?

Loki reprimió una respuesta maleducada para que Thor le dejase en paz. Simplemente suspiró.

-Es igual, ya me lo dirás luego –dijo Thor.

Cogió el brazo de Loki y se lo llevó a su hombro, y le agarró de la cintura para ayudarla a caminar. Ambos gestos despertó más dolor en esas zonas de su cuerpo, pero no le importó.

-Pero sí que hay que curar esas heridas -comentó.

Lo cierto era que, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta nunca, Loki agradecía que Thor estuviese allí, por lo menos para ayudarle a andar. Y bueno, también porque, justo después de que alguien le dijese que nadie le quería, él demostraba que no era del todo cierto. "Sigo sin entender cómo me sigue tratando igual después de todo lo que ha ocurrido", se preguntaba, pero no le dio muchas vueltas; la respuesta era, sencillamente, porque era el estúpido –y bondadoso- Thor.

* * *

-¿Ahora tienes ganas de explicarme por qué tenías un corte sangrante en el cuello, entre otras muchas cosas?

Thor y Loki estaban en los aposentos de éste último después de haber ido ante los médicos de palacio para que le curasen. Con mucho alcohol que hizo que le escociese aún más las heridas habían conseguido evitar posibles infecciones, y le habían vendado los cortes del cuello y la boca. Sólo faltaba algo de hielo para bajar la hinchazón y aliviar el dolor de los moratones, y antes de que los médicos fuesen a por un poco de ello, Loki dijo que no sería necesario. Ahora él estaba tumbado en su cama con cada una de sus manos congeladas de Gigante de Hielo en una zona dolorida de su cuerpo. "Para algo tenía que servirme esta habilidad", se dijo. Thor, mientras tanto, le observaba sentado en la silla del escritorio de la habitación, a espera de una contestación.

-No –respondió Loki únicamente.

-Como quieras –se quedó callado unos segundos, hasta que abrió mucho los ojos y con desconcierto dijo:- No habrá sido Sif, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué iba a ser ella? –preguntó Loki. Se incorporó para sentarse y mirar a Thor con perplejidad fingida.

-Bueno, os habíais ido juntos antes. Ya sabes que es muy guerrillera, y últimamente está muy extraña, así que…

-¿Extraña? –interrumpió.

-No me dirige la palabra desde hace días, ni siquiera pasa el tiempo con los Tres Guerreros.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho?

-Eso quería que me respondieses tú.

-No sé por qué tendría que saberlo yo.

-Porque ahora con quien pasa más rato es contigo –dijo Thor con tono apenado-. No es que no me guste que esté contigo, es más, me alegra que os hayáis reconciliado, pero siempre Sif y yo hemos estado muy unidos, y me entristece que esté así conmigo sin yo saber siquiera qué he podido hacer mal.

-Quizás es porque estaba aburrida de verse con los mismos de siempre –contestó Loki poco convencido.

-¿Tú crees? Bueno, es igual –sonrió aún con un poco de pena-. Lo importante es que ahora os llevéis bien vosotros dos.

Ahora, con una sonrisa más alegre, Thor se sentó junto a Loki y dejó caer su mano sobre el hombro de él. Loki hizo un pequeño quejido, pues aún lo tenía lastimado, pero procuró que no le oyese.

-¿Y me lo parece a mí, o tú y Sif os lleváis _más que bien_? –dijo Thor divertido.

-Thor, no te creas…

-Ah, no, no me intentes engañar, que nos conocemos –le cortó-. Desde que saliste de la celda estáis más amistosos, nunca te he visto tan amigable con nadie, ¡ni siquiera conmigo! Y ella igual, es más cariñosa contigo que conmigo.

"Permíteme objetar", quiso decir Loki, pero se calló y le dejó continuar.

-Y además estáis más unidos desde la cena en tu honor. Os pasáis los días juntos, sin nadie más. Creo que no se puede llegar a otra conclusión que…

-¡Thor! –exclamó Loki, y prosiguió con tono más suave, pero sin dejar de estar enojado:- Ni tenemos una relación sentimental más allá de la amistad, ni ha sido ella la culpable de que esté herido.

Por supuesto, mentía, por lo menos en parte.

-Vale, lo siento –se disculpó Thor con la cabeza gacha- Es sólo que me gustaría que encontrasen a alguna mujer especial, y como os veía a los dos así, me había hecho ilusiones.

Loki suspiró.

-No, siento ponerme así. No es que esté de muy buen humor precisamente. Pero no debo pagarlo contigo, no has hecho nada malo.

Thor alzó la cara, que era la clara imagen de la felicidad.

-¿Me has pedido perdón?

-Eso creo, a no ser que ahora las disculpas se pidan de otra manera que no sepa –se burló.

Thor rió.

-No sé qué tipo de relación tenéis Sif y tú-dijo-, pero si ha hecho que cambies tanto, lo apruebo.

-¿He cambiado? –preguntó Loki, esta vez verdaderamente sorprendido, pero Thor pareció obviar la pregunta.

De pronto Thor pareció que se acababa de acordar de algo, y empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos algo, Loki no sabía el qué.

-Por cierto –decía mientras-, quería enseñarte algo desde que llegamos aquí, pero no he tenido la oportunidad. Igual te alivia el humor.

Al fin encontró lo que buscaba; le mostró un objeto pequeño, rectangular y plano de color negro, con un cuadrado en la parte superior de la cara visible y un círculo blanco en la parte inferior en el que había dibujado unos símbolos que Loki no conocía. De una esquina colgaba un hilo blanco que se dividía en dos, y cada punta acababa en una forma circular extraña. Thor le instó a que lo cogiese.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Loki con el objeto en sus manos.

-Es un aparato midgardiano que me regalaron mis compañeros Vengadores –contestó alegre como un niño cuando enseña su juguete favorito a un amigo-. Dijeron que me lo regalaban para que aprendiese cosas nuevas de Midgard y para acordarme de ellos cuando lo use. Se llama Pod de I, o algo así.

Mientras le escuchaba hablar, Loki observaba atentamente cada lado del aparato. En la cara de atrás había dibujada una manzana blanca a la que le faltaba un trozo como si alguien la hubiese mordido, y debajo de ella, con letras igualmente blancas, rezaba: "iPod".

-¿Y qué utilidad tiene? –preguntó.

-No te lo vas a creer, ¡reproduce música! –comentó Thor excitado-. Sin necesidad de instrumentos ni músicos, lo hace solo, no sé cómo, será un tipo de magia de allí. Mira, te lo voy a demostrar.

Le dio uno de los extremos del hilo dividido, y se puso el otro en su oído. Loki supuso que debía de hacer lo mismo, así que le imitó. Entonces Thor cogió el aparato negro y dibujaba con su dedo índice el círculo del iPod.

-Cada uno seleccionó sus canciones favoritas y las metieron en esto –explicó-. Tony Stark (el Hombre de Hierro) me enseñó una de las suyas. Dijo que iba muy bien conmigo.

Thor apretó el botón que había en el centro del círculo. De repente, de la figura circular del extremo del hilo comenzó a sonar un sonido que sobresaltó a Loki, un sonido agudo pero agresivo que provenía de un instrumento que no reconocía. Tras unos segundos comenzó a oír la voz grave y masculina del cantante solista, pero no le presto especial interés hasta llegado el estribillo:

_Dios del trueno y el rock 'n' roll.  
El hechizo bajo el que estás  
lentamente te despojará de tu alma virgen._

No es que fuese lo más agradable que había llegado a los oídos de Loki precisamente, pero hizo una sonrisa de complicidad para Thor para que viese que estaba disfrutando, y éste le respondió también sonriendo. Le pidió sin palabras el iPod, y con gusto Thor se lo dio. Loki observó que el cuadrado de la parte de arriba ahora estaba iluminado, y mostraba una barra abajo que poco a poco se llenaba de color azul, un cuadrado negro con cuatro símbolos irreconocibles y encabezado con la palabra "Kiss". Al lado de este cuadrado leía lo que imaginó que sería el título y el intérprete de la canción: _God of Thunder_, de Kiss. Ahora entendía por qué Stark decía que iba bien con Thor.

Thor le enseñó cómo podía avanzar por el listado de canciones de las que disponía el dispositivo, y Loki lo aprendió deprisa. Mientras curioseaba en el iPod, Thor dijo:

-Parece que te ha gustado. ¿Verdad que es increíble? Puedes quedártelo, ya me lo devolverás cuando quieras.

-De acuerdo. Y gracias –contestó Loki.

Al oír eso último el rostro de Thor se iluminó de felicidad como cuando Loki se había disculpado.

-Nos veremos en la cena –se despidió.

Loki asintió, y dio rienda suelta a su curiosidad en cuanto Thor se fue de la habitación.

La mayoría de las canciones no le gustaban para nada, las que se parecían más a la que había escuchado primero, pero cuando se preguntó a sí mismo si no escuchaban nada más suave, aparecieron violines, pianos y flautas. "Al fin algo que conozco. Y mucho más agradable". Miraba cómo se titulaban y quién las interpretaba para memorizarlas, y así tomó nota de autores como Mozart, Beethoven, Chopin y Vivaldi. También se quedó maravillado con el género jazz y blues, que parecía más moderno que lo anterior pero no tanto como para ser de la época de la primera canción, así que imaginó que sería la música que escuchaba aquel hombre del escudo con la estrella, el Capitán América.

Soundgarden, Queen, Stevie Wonder, Florence + The Machine, Frank Sinatra, AC/DC, Aretha Franklin… escuchó a estos y a muchos más artistas, unos fueron de su agrado, otros no tanto, pero a todos les dio una oportunidad. Le gustaba la música, originaria de donde fuese y de cualquier tipo.

Llegó a una canción que comenzaba con el instrumento horripilante que había escuchado antes, pero ahora sonaba más tranquilo y relajante, incluso ahora le parecía bonito. Dicha canción decía así:

_No soy una persona perfecta._

_Hay muchas cosas que ojalá no hubiese hecho,_

_pero continúo aprendiendo._

_Nunca pretendí hacerte esas cosas,_

_y tengo que decirte algo antes de que te vayas._

_Sólo quería que supieras_

_que encontré una razón para mí,_

_para cambiar lo que solía ser._

_Una razón por la que empezar de nuevo,_

_y esa razón eres tú._

_Siento haberte hecho daño,_

_es algo con lo que tengo que vivir todos los días,_

_y todo el dolor que puse en ti,_

_desearía lanzarlo lejos_

_y ser el único que capture tus lágrimas._

_Es por lo que quiero que escuches_

_que encontré una razón para mí,_

_para cambiar lo que solía ser._

_Una razón por la que empezar de nuevo,_

_y esa razón eres tú._

Y en ese preciso momento, al son de una música que parecía que la habían compuesto para él y para la situación en la que estaba, se sentía el hombre más miserable de los Nueve Reinos.

¿Por qué hasta la música quería herirle sus sentimientos?

_He encontrado una razón para mostrar_

_una parte de mí que no conociste._

_Una razón para todo lo que hago._

_Y esa razón eres tú._

"Sif".

Al pronunciar su nombre se dio cuenta de que ella no sólo era la única que había amado alguna vez. Ni Thor, ni Frigga, ni siquiera Odín, por mucho que hubiesen intentado corregirle, habían conseguido cambiar la actitud de Loki en los miles de años que tenían de vida. Sif, en pocos días de amistad que habían tenido, le había reñido por ciertas travesuras que había hecho y Loki se había moderado.

Nunca había tenido motivos por los que cambiar para dejar de ser mezquino, malvado, envidioso, vengativo y ambicioso y convertirse en alguien mejor. Hasta ahora.

Pero, por mucho que mejorase, ella le seguiría viendo como el monstruo que verdaderamente era.

Había encontrado su razón, y a ella no le importaría nada en absoluto.

Apagó el iPod y lo dejó sobre su mesilla de noche, y se recostó en su cama, con la cabeza hundida entre las almohadas que poco a poco se humedecían por culpa de las lágrimas. "Perdóname, Charles Pierre Baudelaire".

* * *

**Aish, la música, gran inspiradora, ¿verdad? ¿No os pasa que escucháis canciones que os despiertan sentimientos por tu OTP? Pues a mí me ha pasado mucho últimamente xD Y lo bueno es que me inspira un montón :D**

**Por si no reconocéis la segunda canción (he traducido ambas para que fuese más fácil de leer y así no dependéis de diccionarios si se da el caso xD), se trata de _The reason_, de Hoobastank, y es una canción que siempre me ha gustado, y no hace mucho la escuché de nuevo y dije "OMG LOKI/SIF FEELS" *o* Y decidí usar esa canción para un capítulo ^^ Y me ha gustado la idea de usar canciones, y como he encontrado un montón de canciones perfectas para esta pareja (tengo una playlist en Spotify y todo xD), quizás haga más capítulos con ellas.**

**Lo de siempre, dejad vuestras opiniones en reviews, y gracias de antemano :3**


	15. La mujer que era su madre

**~15~**

**_La mujer que era su madre_  
**

Sif volvió con sus amigos Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun y Thor, disculpándose por su comportamiento pero sin llegar a dar explicaciones. Retomaron sus amistades como las dejaron, puede que incluso ahora más sólidas que antes, y Sif evitaba a toda costa hablar con Loki, a no ser que fuese realmente necesario para que Thor no preguntase y se disgustase, cosa que ninguno de los dos quería.

A partir de entonces los días pasaban como si nunca hubiese llegado el día de la coronación cancelada de Thor que desencadenó toda la historia, cuando fueron a Jotunheim y desataron la ira de Odín e hicieron que desterrase a su hijo. Pero por aquel entonces el Bifrost estaba en perfecto estado y Sif se moría por los huesos de Thor; esas eran las únicas diferencias que existían de antaño a ahora. No es que ella misma se lo hubiese contado –más que nada porque se había prohibido a sí misma tener un mínimo gesto amable con el Dios del Engaño-, pero Loki, al igual que había percibido durante años que ella miraba a Thor con distintos ojos que al resto, se percató que Sif ya no lo hacía. Suponía que había sido gracias a él, y pensaba que ella tenía que darle las gracias por aliviarle el sufrimiento por no poder tenerle.

¿Pero ahora quién le aliviaba a Loki dicho sufrimiento?

Porque una vez más había incumplido una promesa a sí mismo, y no podía evitar sentirse fatal por cómo había tratado a Sif y porque ahora era totalmente imposible que ella siquiera estuviese de buenas con Loki. Sólo se conformaba con eso, con que fuesen amigos otra vez, no pedía nada más. Habían sido tan agradables los momentos que habían vivido juntos que ojalá pudiese vivirlos una y otra vez, en vez de seguir con su vida y ver cómo ella no quería ninguna clase de trato con Loki. Aún tenía en la cabeza que acabar enamorado de Sif había sido una de las cosas más estúpidas que había podido hacer, pero no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo. Era un hecho, seguía amándola, y no hacía más que llamarse idiota por no ser capaz de olvidarla, por siquiera haber empezado a amarla. ¿Qué había pasado con el antiguo Loki, el que nunca se hubiese dejado atrapar por el sentimentalismo?

Así que ahora vivía con la soledad que siempre le había acompañado incluso antes de que Thor fuese desterrado a Midgard. Y a diferencia de antes, que no le había importado lo más mínimo nunca, ahora estaba destrozado. Porque no tenía padre, ni madre, ni hermano, ni amigos, ni mujer. Ni siquiera había conseguido el trono, que había sido el objetivo principal durante muchísimo tiempo, pero ahora no estaba seguro de si lo seguía queriendo.

Pero había que afrontar los hechos, así que, por muy dolido que estuviese, no podía permitir que eso le impidiese continuar su vida de solitario que siempre había tenido con normalidad. Ahora que no tenía a Sif, ya no valía la pena seguir fingiendo lo que no era. Como decía la canción, había encontrado su razón para dejar de ser lo que solía ser, pero como esa razón se había escapado de sus manos, ya no tenía nada por lo que cambiar. Por lo tanto, retornó a lo que era antes su día a día; pasaba el tiempo leyendo, usaba su magia de hechicero para sus travesuras, paseaba de vez en cuándo por palacio y cumplía con sus deberes de príncipe. Esto último, aunque hubiese muchos que no estuviesen de acuerdo, estaba en su derecho. Al fin y al cabo, aunque no fuese el hijo legítimo del Padre de Todos, éste no le había quitado el título, así que aún podía recibir audiencias de los ciudadanos e imponer orden en las tierras de las que tenía control su familia.

Eso sí, cuando tenía oportunidad de observar a Sif, contemplando cada gesto que ella hacía, admirando cada rasgo de su rostro y de su cuerpo, escuchando su voz autoritaria pero a la vez melodiosa, mientras nadie se percataba de que él lo hacía, no lo desaprovechaba. Puede que al final le devolvía a la realidad y le recordaba que jamás sería suya, pero, extrañamente, era un dolor agradable y placentero; era lo único que, aunque fuese por unos instantes, le hacía feliz. Y es que ella era una adicción insana, actuaba como si fuese una droga, aunque Loki no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál causaba más estragos en el adicto.

Durante semanas tuvo la costumbre de observar los combates de Thor, los Tres Guerreros y ella en el campo de entrenamiento, como hizo el día en que descubrió por qué se comportaba de esa manera tan extraña cuando estaba con Sif. Sólo que esta vez estaba de espectador invisible, procuraba que ninguno de los cinco notase su presencia, no fuese que, como aquel día, quisiesen que combatiesen con ellos. Cuando luchó con Sif ese día no fue más que un enfrentamiento amistoso en el que ninguno acabó mal parado, pero tal y cómo estaban las cosas sería un milagro que Loki sobreviviese. Esa era una razón; la otra era porque nunca le había gustado luchar con ellos y punto.

Un día que se encontraba en un balcón con vistas al campo, como acostumbraba a hacer, resultó que no estaba solo.

-Loki –le llamó una voz femenina que se encontraba a su espalda.

Al oírla se le tensó el cuerpo por el sobresalto. Reconocía esa voz, dulce y pacífica, que parecía que sanaba todas las heridas con su sonido. Sabía que tenía ese efecto porque esa es la función de las voces de las madres.

-Madre –murmuró Loki.

A Odín no era capaz de llamarle padre, y mucho menos podía llamar a Thor hermano como hacía él cuando se dirigía a Loki; pero Frigga era distinta. Había sido la mujer que le había criado y le había acogido en su seno, la que le había visto crecer y le había educado para que fuese por el buen camino –no con mucho éxito-. La mujer que le había dado de comer, la que le había enseñado a leer y escribir, la que le había acurrucado y le había contado historias por la noche para que durmiese plácidamente. La mujer que había escuchado sus penas y le había consolado de todas ellas, la que había contado los logros y le había apremiado con cariño por ellos. La mujer que, a diferencia del resto, no tenía ninguna preferencia por ninguno de los dos príncipes, pues a los dos los quería por igual. En definitiva, Frigga era su madre.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Loki? –le pidió ella amablemente.

Loki se dio la vuelta. Estaba parada en la puerta del balcón, mirándole y sonriéndole como sólo una madre lo hacía a su hijo, dándole cobijo y calor con ese simple gesto, aliviándole. Él no pudo evitar sonreír también, y asintió para contestarla. Entonces Frigga se acercó a él agarrando de sus faldas y le cogió con sus dos manos de la de Loki; su piel era suave y frágil al tacto pese a su aspecto maduro.

-He notado que ya no te juntas con ellos –dijo, y señaló con sus ojos azules a los cinco que peleaban entre sí en el campo de entrenamiento.

-No, no lo hago –contestó Loki simplemente.

-¿Se debe a alguna razón? –Frigga parecía realmente preocupada.

-Ya sabes que nunca he sido muy cercano a ellos.

-Hace unas semanas lo eras –afirmó ella-, o por lo menos a una de ellas.

Loki suspiró con aire cansado y separó su mano de las de ella.

-Oh, ¿tú también, madre?

-¿Yo también qué?

-Tú también crees que hay algo entre Sif y yo.

Frigga soltó una pequeña risita.

-Oh, cariño –dijo dulcemente-. ¿Quién más lo cree?

-Thor –nombró Loki con desdén.

-Bueno, estuvisteis un tiempo que prácticamente no os separabais.

-Pero nuestra relación no se basaba más que en la amistad.

"Y cómo lamento que fuese así", pensó.

-Pero no quería decir eso en principio –dijo Frigga-. Parecía que habíais hecho las paces y que ahora os llevabais bien, pero ahora estáis más distanciados, posiblemente más que nunca. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros, hijo?

En circunstancias normales, Loki hubiera contado todo a Frigga, como le había contado todo lo que le había pasado cuando era más joven. Había confiado en ella toda su vida, y Frigga siempre había hallado la solución a los problemas de su hijo adoptivo. Por eso Loki no abandonaba todavía ese cariño fraternal a ella, era casi imposible hacerlo. Sin embargo, no eran circunstancias normales.

Paseaba su mirada en el combate entre Hogun y Volstagg que se disputaba ahora, y la fijó en la misma guerrera de siempre. Sif reía junto a Thor y Fandral, Loki sospechaba de alguna gracia sobre la clara paliza que le estaba dando Hogun a Volstagg –las ágiles artes marciales del llamado Torvo no tenían nada que perder contra la fuerza bruta del lento y torpe gigante que era Volstagg-. Lo que daría por estar junto a ella para escuchar su risa y disfrutar de su voz con más claridad, pero debía de conformarse con oírla de lejos.

-Discutimos, nada más. No es raro en nosotros, como sabrás –contestó él únicamente.

Frigga hizo una mueca que denotaba que no estaba convencida. Giró sobre sí misma para poder observar mejor a los cinco amigos. O más bien para observar mejor a Sif, que era lo más seguro, pensaba Loki.

-No, no lo es –respondió ella tras un leve suspiro.

Frigga conocía mejor que nadie todas las disputas que habían tenido Sif y Loki desde que eran unos críos, ya que ella era la que se encargaba de escuchar la versión de Loki y de intentar calmarlo y resolver el conflicto. Estaba más que acostumbrada a las discusiones habituales de los dos dioses, pero esa vez sabía que algo no encajaba, y eso lo estaba viendo Loki. Podría hablarle de tal manera que acabase creyendo cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese con tal de que ella dejase el tema por imposible, pero a Loki nunca le había gustado usar sus artimañas en contra de Frigga.

-¿Era eso lo que querías hablar? –preguntó Loki para zanjar la conversación, sin apartar la mirada de donde la tenía.

-Sí –contestó, aunque luego se lo pensó dos veces-. En realidad quería hablarte de algo más, pero no digas a Odín que te lo he contado, ¿me lo prometes?

Le dijo esas últimas palabras con el tono que siempre había usado con él cuando era pequeño para contarle que tenían planeado para conmemorar algún acto especial. Siempre le había prometido no decírselo a nadie, y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

-Claro –respondió Loki mirándola y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Frigga cambió su rostro serio de antes por uno más animado.

-Sabes que Thor va a ser el futuro rey.

Loki asintió con la cabeza. "Muy a mi pesar, lo sé", se dijo. Puede que ya no estuviese tan interesado en el trono como últimamente, pero le seguía disgustando la idea de que Thor, el idiota de Thor, llegase a ser monarca.

-Y sabrás que todo rey requiere de… una reina.

Los ojos verdes de Loki se abrieron como platos.

-¿Le estáis buscando esposa? –preguntó con asombro.

-Odín ya le ha encontrado una. Pero yo he insistido en que sea una boda doble.

-¿Una boda doble? –Loki no comprendía.

-Oh, Loki, tan inteligente que eres, y a veces tan corto de entendederas –le dijo cariñosamente mientras le acariciaba las manos- Quiero ver a mis dos hijos casados, Loki. Quiero verte a ti con una fiel esposa.

Le había pillado tan de sopetón que no era capaz de asimilarlo. ¿Él, Loki, Dios del Engaño y de las Travesuras, casado? Sonaba a chiste.

-¿Y en quién estabas pensando como mi futura mujer? –preguntó Loki.

-Aún no me he decidido –contestó ella-. ¿Eso quiere decir que estás de acuerdo? Si no lo deseas puedo cancelarlo, aunque me doliese en el corazón al hacerlo.

En realidad Loki no estaba seguro de si quería esposa o no. El matrimonio no era algo que le entusiasmase, le parecía una necedad estar atado a alguien por siempre jamás, aunque en la práctica luego se veía que el concepto "fidelidad" no estaba muy relacionado con el matrimonio, y mucho menos entre los dioses de Asgard. Aun así, sí que había alguien que podía hacerle cambiar de opinión; había alguien con el que no le importaría vivir el resto de sus días. Aunque esa persona estaba muy remota de sus posibilidades en los tiempos que corrían, y si no era con ella, no era con nadie. A no ser que existiese alguien mejor que ella, alguien que sirviese como bálsamo para sus heridas, alguien que fuese digno de ocupar su corazón ahora fragmentado… No, dudaba que hubiese alguien así. Pero sí podría ser alguien que le hiciese olvidar por unos momentos a la otra persona… Tampoco lo creía.

-Me lo pensaré –dijo Loki.

-Está bien –dijo Frigga, y le apretó más las manos-. Cuando estés seguro, dímelo. Puedes decirme lo que sientas de verdad. Sólo quiero que seas feliz como tú quieras serlo.

-De acuerdo, madre.

Frigga le sonrió ampliamente, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del balcón. Pero antes de que ella saliese, Loki quería saber algo más:

-Sobre la futura boda de Thor…

Frigga dio media vuelta y esperó pacientemente a que Loki continuase.

-Por simple curiosidad, ¿con quién pretendíais casar a Thor?

-Odín sugirió alguien de confianza y que ya conociese a Thor lo suficiente como para estar dispuesta a seguir adelante con él, en las buenas y en las malas experiencias, como ya ha hecho otras muchas veces. Una mujer fuerte y decidida, bella y buena amiga, con gran potencial en ser una buena esposa y madre.

Loki tragó saliva. Sólo conocía a una persona que encajase con esa descripción. "¿Por qué ella? Parece que lo hacéis a propósito." Aunque, en el fondo, se lo esperaba. Ya comprendía por qué Frigga le había preguntado por su relación con Sif.

-¿Y se lo habéis dicho ya a los dos?

-Aún no. Quisiera anunciárselo yo misma, así que te pediría que no dijeses ni una palabra.

-Desde luego –asintió Loki.

Con esto Frigga se fue por donde vino, dejando a su hijo adoptivo solo con su corazón desquebrajado. "Maldita la hora en la que se me ocurrió aliarme con los Gigantes de Hielo", se dijo a sí mismo. "Quizás si no lo hubiese hecho el destino no lo pagaría conmigo ahora".


	16. La vida no es justa

**¡Perdón por la tardanza! Llevaba semanas con este capítulo en mente, pero no encontraba momento para escribirlo, siento que hayáis tenido que esperar tanto D: Espero que este capítulo compense la espera ^^ Y como ya sabéis, dejad vuestras reviews cuando terminéis de leerlo para que conozca vuestra opinión. ¡Y muchas gracias por leer! :D**

* * *

**~16~**

**_La vida no es justa_  
**

El extenso jardín del palacio de Asgard poseía todos los colores que existían en el universo. La gran variedad de flores que allí crecían formaban una auténtica paleta de artista, con colores desde el rojo como la sangre hasta el morado del cielo al anochecer, dejando así una estela arco iris, remedando el Puente Bifrost; los frutos que los árboles daban eran igual de exquisitos en matices, habiendo incluso manzanas doradas, viñas blancas y negras y fresas de plata, pero aun habiendo tonos tan corrientes como el verde o el naranja, tenían un brillo especial, un fulgor que nunca se apagaba. En el jardín de palacio la muerte no existía, reinaba la vida, la paz y la armonía que regaba el dulce aroma de la vegetación.

Eso era lo que Loki necesitaba en ese momento, paz en su mente. Por eso, en cuanto se vio capaz de moverse, fue al jardín para caminar y reflexionar con más tranquilidad, asentar en su cabeza la nueva información.

La noticia sobre la futura boda de Thor había sido toda una sorpresa. Era extraño que Odín hubiese acordado un matrimonio para su hijo sin contárselo a él previamente. Siempre habían cumplido los deseos del príncipe, y Loki estaba seguro que casarse no era uno de ellos. Bueno, en realidad sí lo era. Por supuesto que lo era, ¿no es lo que quieren los enamorados, unirse a su amado para el resto de sus días?

Pero en este caso con quien se iba a unir no era con su amada, y era lo que más extrañaba a Loki. ¿Cómo es que no habían concertado la boda con el verdadero amor de Thor, la mortal que conoció en Midgard? Ya sabía que con el Bifrost roto era imposible contactar con la midgardiana Jane Foster, pero pensaba que, ya que adoraban tanto a Thor y querían que fuese feliz, esperarían a que estuviese reparado para dejarle volver junto a ella. Era eso lo que quería el Dios del Trueno, ¿cómo es que no se lo iban a permitir casándole con otra? Y la otra no era una mujer cualquiera. Oh no, tenía que ser, como había dicho textualmente Frigga, "alguien de confianza y que ya conociese a Thor lo suficiente como para estar dispuesta a seguir adelante con él, en las buenas y en las malas experiencias, como ya ha hecho otras muchas veces".

En cualquier otro momento hasta le hubiera parecido estupendo que Thor no pudiese estar junto a Jane si eso significaba su desgracia. Pero ahora no, no si la que le iba a hacer desgraciado por ser su esposa también le haría desdichado a Loki porque así no sería su mujer. Y eso era en lo que se iba a convertir la guerrera Sif.

No podía ser otra mujer, con las que abundan en Asgard. No, tenía ser la que quería él. La quería de forma egoísta; nadie salvo él podía poseerla. Todas las cosas que había deseado Loki habían sido olvidadas, pero a Thor le habían dado todos los lujos, incluso los que él en ningún momento había solicitado. "Claro, ¿por qué cambiar los hábitos?", pensó. "Regalemos al favorito la mujer que el indeseable del Jotun ama".

Su furia se agrandaba cada vez más, hasta que se percató que todo había sido por su culpa. ¿Cómo iban a saber que Sif era el amor de Loki, si no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni tan siquiera a Frigga? Quizás si se lo hubiese confesado en cuanto Frigga le había preguntado sobre su relación con ella no estaría en ese aprieto. Al fin y al cabo, era lo que ella estaba buscando, que su hijo adoptivo le dijese que por fin había hallado el amor. Siempre había querido que Loki encontrase alguien especial para él, es lo que todas las madres quieren para sus hijos, que sean felices con alguien que le saque de la soledad y que le quiera como es.

Al darse cuenta de ello, el enfado tornó a ser tristeza. "¿Cómo he sido tan estúpido?".

De pronto, algo le hizo olvidar por un instante la lástima que ahora estaba sintiendo por sí mismo y le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Un sonido leve, como el de unos sollozos, que venía de detrás de un árbol que se alzaba allí. La curiosidad le hizo acercarse poco a poco al origen de ese sonido tan penoso; una mujer lloraba agazapada tras el tronco del árbol, posiblemente pretendiendo esconderse. Su aspecto juvenil denotaba que debía de tener unos pocos siglos menos que Loki, pero no demasiados. Tenía el cabello dorado característico de los asgardianos, que caía en forma de ondas por su espalda. Su vestido era color azul claro con motivos dorados por la cintura y el final de las faldas y las mangas largas y anchas que cubrían sus brazos delgados hasta la muñeca, y dejaba los hombros desnudos, mostrando su piel blanca. Tenía la sensación de que la conocía, pero en ese momento no sabía a qué se debía.

Cuando se quedó mirándola durante unos escasos segundos, ella giró la cabeza y le miró directamente con sus ojos azules celestes y asustados. Paró de sollozar en cuanto le vio y empezó a enjugarse las lágrimas con el dorso de sus pequeñas manos.

-Lo-lo siento, príncipe Loki, no quería molestaros en vuestro paseo –dijo con voz temblorosa al tiempo que se levantaba.

-No habéis de disculparos. El que os ha importunado he sido yo –contestó Loki.

-No os tenéis que disculpar vos conmigo, mi príncipe –con nerviosismo ella pasó sus manos por el vestido para limpiarlo de suciedad inexistente-. A-ahora mismo me iba –y comenzó a caminar en dirección al palacio.

Loki estaba desconcertado por la reacción de esa mujer al verle. Ya no sólo porque hasta la fecha nadie se había dirigido a él con tanta humildad desde que había vuelto a tomar el puesto de príncipe de Asgard, sino porque en ese momento ella no tenía ningún motivo por el que comportarse como una súbdita que había desobedecido órdenes directas. No estaba haciendo nada malo, sólo estaba llorando sola, como podía hacerlo cualquiera –por ejemplo, Loki-, y porque él estuviese allí no tenía por qué parar. Además, para su sorpresa, había sentido pena por ella, y se preguntaba qué era lo que la afligía.

Ella no había dado muchos pasos cuando Loki la dijo:

-Espera, yo os conozco.

Al escucharle, la dama se paró en seco.

-Sois la prometida de uno de los Halcones Escarlata, ¿no es cierto? Vi cómo acordabais la unión con el Padre de Todos.

La mujer se giró lentamente, y cuando fijó su mirada en él asintió con la cabeza.

-Theoric –nombró ella con pena.

-¿Ése es el nombre de vuestro prometido?

Volvió a asentir con un gesto de cabeza. Loki observó cómo sus ojos del color del firmamento se empapaban de nuevo en lágrimas.

-No todas las damas tienen el honor de tener a un guerrero de tal prestigio como marido. ¿Por qué entonces estáis tan triste?

No contestó. En cambio, volvió su mirada a sus pies.

-Prometo que no diré nada sobre esto a nadie –dijo Loki.

Ella siguió sin mediar palabra, así que él se acercó tranquilamente a ella y posó su mano en el hombro de la dama. Eso provocó un rostro de estupefacción en ella, pero luego pareció relajarse un poco. Fue entonces cuando Loki la llevó con la mano en la espalda de ella hasta uno de los bancos que había por el jardín y la invitó a sentarse para que le contase qué es lo que le ocurría. En realidad no tenía ni idea de por qué le preocupaba lo que le ocurriese a esa chica. Ni sabía por qué la había llamado la atención para que se quedase a charlar. Quizás fuese porque él tampoco estaba en su mejor humor, y escuchar las penas de otros le haría olvidar las suyas propias.

-Odín le había prometido a Theoric una esposa como muestra de su admiración hacia él y a su valentía en batalla, y mi madre pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para mí –contestó ella al fin.

-Pero no creísteis lo mismo, ¿verdad? –adivinó Loki.

La dama hizo esfuerzos por no llorar otra vez, debía de ser una vergüenza para ella actuar así delante de un miembro de la familia real, pero no pudo refrenar que se le escapase una lágrima.

-No quiso escucharme cuando le dije que no quería ser su esposa –prosiguió-. Me dijo que es un buen partido para mí, que acabaría por amarle con el tiempo, pero sé que no es así. He visto a Theoric fuera de las batallas, y sé perfectamente que de ser otro hombre podría terminar queriéndole, pero siendo Theoric no –otra lágrima cayó, y la voz se le empezaba a romper-. Pero no importa lo que yo piense, sólo importa el prestigio que ganará ella con la unión. No es justo.

"La vida no se caracteriza por ser justa precisamente", pensó Loki. Lo estaba viviendo en sus propias carnes con todo el asunto del matrimonio concertado entre Thor y Sif. Si la vida fuese justa, Thor estaría con su amada midgardiana a su lado y Loki sería el nuevo rey de Asgard y Sif sería su reina. Por supuesto, no era así.

Era curioso cómo tanto Loki como aquella mujer eran tan desdichados por la misma razón: amor no correspondido y matrimonio no deseado, aunque con mínimas diferencias. Quería arreglarlo, quería que algo de justicia hubiese en sus destinos. Por desgracia, no tenía tanto poder para cambiarlos.

"Un momento, sí lo tengo", se dijo. ¿No era él Loki, hijo adoptivo de Odín y príncipe de Asgard? Tenía poder de sobra para proponer otra alianza que beneficiase a él y a aquella dama. Frigga estaba buscando una esposa para él, y la madre de la dama también intentaba casar a su hija con un hombre. Puede que entre ellos tampoco hubiese amor, pero visto que esa chica era la única que le trataba con verdadero respeto a él, debía de significar que algo de admiración le tenía, o por lo menos más que ese tal Theoric. Además, tal vez ella era su solución. Tal vez estaba equivocado cuando pensaba que nade podría curarle las heridas que le había provocado Sif. No perdía nada por intentarlo.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Loki le dijo:

-No os preocupéis, sé cómo contentar a vuestra madre de otra forma que no sea casándoos con ese hombre.

La dama le miró esperanzada.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?

-Solamente confiad en mí, dejadme que yo me encargue.

Ella se secó las lágrimas mientras sonreía de pura felicidad.

-Os estaré eternamente agradecida si lo conseguís, Majestad.

Él, como contestación, le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. Ella se levantó y le mostró su agradecimiento con una pequeña reverencia. Loki hizo un gesto queriéndola decir que no era necesario que hiciese reverencias ante él. La sonrisa dulce de la dama se alargó más, agachó levemente la cabeza, a lo que respondió él con lo mismo, y se dio la vuelta para empezar a andar hacia el palacio con paso alegre. A Loki le reconfortaba verla así de contenta después de haberla descubierto llorando penosamente. Ayudar a los demás resulta agradable, y más si al mismo tiempo te estás ayudando a ti mismo.

Antes de que ella se hubiese ido demasiado lejos como para que no le escuchase, exclamó:

-¡Espera! ¡No me habéis dicho cómo os llamáis!

Ella le miró de lado mientras seguía avanzando, y sonriente le contestó:

-¡Sigyn!

Y continuó su caminar, que más parecía que flotaba sobre el aire mientras le ondulaba el cabello rubio con cada paso lleno de gozo que daba.


	17. Como desee mi Rey

**Antes de empezar, como siempre, y probablemente siendo ya muy pesada con esto, quiero agradeceros vuestro apoyo. De verdad, gracias por seguir leyendo, me hacéis pero que muy feliz :D**

**Dirigiéndome a Jeny Borjas (que por cierto, gracias por todas las reviews que has escrito, me alegra que te esté gustando el fic ^^), contesto a tu pregunta de si la ruta de la historia está cambiando: podría decirse que sí, aunque se seguirá hablando de lo ocurrido en capítulos anteriores, que son muy importantes para el desarrollo del fic. Por cierto, va a acabar siendo más largo de lo que pretendía en un principio xD Pero es que amo tanto este ship, Loki y Sif son perfectos, y adoro escribir sobre ellos *o***

**Y ahora sí, aquí tenéis el capítulo 17 :3**

* * *

**~17~**

**_Como desee mi Rey_  
**

Tras una larga tarde con sus amigos en el campo de entrenamiento, lo que más deseaba Sif era descansar en su dormitorio hasta la hora de la cena. Podía ser una gran guerrera difícil de derrotar, pero no quería decir que las palizas que daba y recibía cuando combatía con Thor, Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun no acabasen dejándola totalmente agotada, con el cuerpo molido y los músculos doloridos por el esfuerzo. Pero ese dolor que sentía en sus extremidades era su parte favorita del ejercicio; sentir que ardían interiormente sus piernas y brazos la llenaba de orgullo, ya que demostraban que había luchado bien.

Sif estaba recostada en su cama, disfrutando de esa placentera sensación en su cuerpo, cuando sonaron dos golpes en la puerta y posteriormente la voz de Thor que la llamaba.

-¿Qué ocurre, Thor? –requirió Sif.

-La reina Frigga quiere vernos –contestó él desde el exterior de la habitación.

-¿Ahora? ¿Para qué?

-Sólo me ha dicho que nos reunamos con ella en la sala del trono.

Sif resopló. Frigga era su reina y debía de obedecerla cada vez que la ordenaba algo como súbdita suya que era, pero en ese momento lo último que quería era abandonar su bienestar para a saber qué era lo que quería de ellos dos ahora. Aun así, se levantó de la cama y salió de sus aposentos sin rechistar.

Se dirigió a la sala del trono con Thor a su lado. Era increíble para ella que al estar junto a él no se le pasase por la cabeza algún pensamiento amoroso sobre él, como le pasaba anteriormente. Increíble y satisfactorio. La confortaba que hubiese conseguido dejar de estar enamorada de él, y que ahora pudiesen ser amigos y que su relación fuese casi fraternal sin que ella tuviese ningún lamento interior la alegraba. Sólo pedía que no volviese a caer en la misma trampa, y ya no sólo estaba pensando en Thor, sino en cualquier hombre que se pudiese cruzar con ella. Sif no necesitaba a ningún hombre que la amase, sólo dependía de su fuerza y su valentía.

Thor y Sif llegaron a la sala del trono sin haberse dirigido ni una palabra, ni una mirada, por el camino. Si Frigga les reclamaba tenía que ser por algo serio e importante. Entraron en la sala, donde el majestuoso trono alto y de oro donde solía sentarse Odín estaba vacío, y los únicos que estaban presentes, aparte de ellos dos, eran dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada y Frigga, que les esperaba junto a los escalones que llevaban al trono.

-Acercaos –ordenó Frigga con voz serena, y Thor y Sif así la obedecieron.

-Mi Reina –la nombró Sif al tiempo que se arrodilló y colocó su puño derecho en su corazón.

Thor se quedó de pie. Era el hijo de la reina, el príncipe de Asgard y sucesor de la corona de Odín, y por tanto no tenía por qué reverenciarse ante Frigga. Ésta con un gesto de mano pidió a Sif que se levantase de nuevo, y Sif lo hizo.

-¿Por qué nos requeríais, madre? –preguntó Thor.

-He de contaros algo –dijo Frigga, e hizo un gesto de cabeza señalando al trono-. Hijo, sabes que te vas a convertir en rey.

Thor asintió. Sif les miraba confusa. Si iban a hablar del futuro reinado de Thor, ¿por qué ella tenía que estar presente?

-Todos deseamos que lleves la corona cuanto antes, Thor, pero hay unos preparativos, como hicimos en el primer intento de tu coronación –prosiguió Frigga-. Pero esta vez tu padre ha querido añadir algo antes de convertirte en rey, algo que es indispensable: una reina.

Thor miró a Frigga con sorpresa, al igual que Sif. Él hizo una pequeña sonrisa, Sif imaginaba por qué. Seguro que pensaba en Jane como en su futura esposa y reina. ¿Frigga les iba a decir que fuesen en busca de la mortal para traerla a Asgard y así casarla con él? Sería una gran sorpresa, pues estaba prohibido que llegasen a Asgard ningún habitante de Midgard. Podría significar el cambio en los Nueve Reinos, un cambio esperanzador ahora que se encontraban en tensión por culpa de lo que hizo Loki con los Gigantes de Hielo. Sif lo encontraría maravilloso si Thor al fin conseguía estar con su amada Jane, esta vez para siempre y por el bien de los Nueve Reinos. Y ella sabía que al que más alegraría sería a su compañero y príncipe.

-Odín ha meditado quién podría ser una buena mujer para ti –continuó Frigga, y dirigió su mirada a Sif-, y la mejor opción que ha encontrado sois vos, Lady Sif.

Sif no sabía si su gran estupefacción por lo que acaba de decir Frigga superaba a la de Thor, o era al revés, o ambos estaban igual de horrorizados. Ella se quedó quieta y callada, era incapaz de formular palabra. Thor, que se le había borrado la sonrisa de un plumazo, no solía reaccionar de esa manera, lo sabían todos.

-¿¡Qué!? –gritó-. ¿¡Cómo que la mejor opción es Sif!?

-Os conocéis desde que erais pequeños, y habéis sido inseparables desde entonces. No queríamos casarte con una completa desconocida. Además, mírala. Es la más fuerte de todas las mujeres, supera con creces a muchos de nuestros mejores guerreros, es noble y leal. Es lo que necesitas.

Aunque fuesen muy halagadoras las palabras de Frigga palabras, Sif estaba petrificada y asustada, como un conejo cuando atisba al zorro que está a punto de devorarlo. Dejó a Thor y a Frigga discutir mientras que permanecía callada observándoles.

-¡Claro que necesito a Sif, pero no casada conmigo! –continuaba colérico Thor- La mujer que de verdad quiero a mi lado es a Jane, ¿lo habéis olvidado? ¡Sólo la quiero a ella!

-Pero sabes que es imposible vuestro matrimonio, no sólo porque no puedes volver a Midgard a por ella sin el Bifrost y sin magia negra. No puedes casarte con una midgardiana, sabes que está en contra de nuestras leyes.

-Pues creo que ya va siendo hora de cambiar esas leyes. Puede que Jane no sea de este reino, pero podría gobernar este y todos los demás como una gran reina. Sólo esperad a que Heimdall arregle…

-No podemos esperar mucho más –le interrumpió Frigga algo alterada-. Mi deseo es que seas feliz, hijo, y no me agradaría más que volvieses con tu amada, pero no podemos permitírnoslo…

-¿Y si reniego de mi puesto en el trono? –sugirió Thor- Que Loki me sustituya, así no tendréis por qué casarme con nadie y no me impediréis que vuelva a Midgard.

-¿Quieres que caiga la desgracia en los Nueve Reinos? –dijo Frigga.

Tanto Thor como Sif se sobresaltaron al oír eso último proveniente de la boca de Frigga, especialmente a Thor, que le había enfadado todavía más.

-¡Es tu hijo también, ¿lo recuerdas?!

-No lo es, lo saben todos –Frigga denotaba tristeza-. Si Loki se convierte en rey se desatará el caos por el descontento del pueblo, y quién sabe qué pueden hacer para quitarle la corona. El rey al que quieren admirar es a ti.

-Entonces seré un rey sin reina.

-No vas a desobedecer otra vez a tu padre si no quieres que te destierre otra vez a algún lugar lejos de tu hogar, y por su puesto lejos de Midgard.

La amenaza que soltó Frigga a Thor le hizo callar y apartar su mirada de ella agachando la cabeza. Hasta había asustado a Sif, que no quería volver a separarse de Thor, su mejor amigo al que daría su propia vida por él. Y sin embargo, si para no perderle otra vez tenía que unirse más todavía a Thor no serían felices ni él ni Sif. ¿Por qué todo era tan injusto?

Pese a eso, Sif acercó el rostro al oído de Thor y le susurró:

-No tenemos otra opción. Acéptalo como lo haré yo.

Thor miró a los ojos de Sif, y así ella comprobó que en los ojos azules del Dios del Trueno asomaban gotas de agua. Lo comprendía perfectamente; ella también tenía unas lágrimas en los ojos que estaba reteniendo desde que Frigga había insinuado que si no se casaban abandonarían a Thor en cualquier lugar recóndito del universo.

Thor dirigió su desconsolada mirada a su madre.

-De acuerdo, lo haré –dijo con voz baja.

Frigga sonrió, pero Sif notó que esa sonrisa no era verdadera. A ella también le apenaba esa situación tan dolorosa para su hijo. Lo había dicho antes, ella sólo quería que su hijo fuese feliz, pero si Odín ordenaba algo, tenía el deber de cumplirlo como su fiel esposa. Cuando había dicho que Thor no hiciese que le desterrasen de nuevo, no estaba amenazando realmente; estaba pidiendo que no lo hiciese, pues ella tampoco quería que su hijo se fuese otra vez de su lado.

Frigga entonces miró a Sif, expectante de su respuesta.

-Como deseéis, mi Reina –contestó Sif inclinado hacia adelante la cabeza en señal de respeto.

"Como desee mi Rey", había querido contestar Sif en su lugar, pero por su bien no lo dijo.

-Así se hará entonces –dijo Frigga-. El Padre de Todos va a organizar un banquete dentro de dos días para anunciar vuestro compromiso. Estad presentes.

Thor y Sif asintieron con la cabeza.

-Ya os podéis ir –les permitió.

Después de que Sif hiciese otra reverencia ante la reina, ella y Thor giraron sobre sus talones y abandonaron la sala del trono. En el pasillo Thor se paró, haciendo que Sif dejase de caminar y volviese con él. El rostro de Thor era la angustia personificada, y eso rompía el corazón de la Diosa de la Guerra. Como intento de consuelo, Sif se acercó a él y le abrazó. Notó como las lágrimas de Thor caían sobre su hombro. Sif intentó ser fuerte y no llorar también, pero no pudo reprimirlo mucho más, llevaba bastante tiempo queriendo desahogarse. Tras estar largo rato abrazados fuertemente, Thor se separó de ella lentamente para enjugarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Sif, no quiero que te lleves una impresión errónea –le dijo-. Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero como tal, pero tú también serías una buena esposa para mí.

-Tranquilo, comprendo lo que sientes –contestó ella-. A mí también me hubiera gustado tenerte como marido, pero no en estas circunstancias –calló unos segundos, y con tono más divertido dijo:-. Bueno, pensándolo bien, ni en circunstancias normales me casaría contigo.

Thor rió, como había pretendido Sif, y le sonrió.

-Me alegro tanto de haberte conocido cuando éramos unos niños, Sif –dijo Thor, y la abrazó otra vez.

-Yo también –contestó ella, y se separó un poco de él para mirarle-. Ojalá volviésemos a la infancia, ¿no crees? No tendríamos este problema.

-¿Cuando tenías el pelo rubio? Porque entonces yo no querría –Thor rió.

-Ni yo. Preferiría justo después de que Loki me cortase el pelo.

Se miraron a los ojos entre sonrisas mucho rato antes de que se despidiesen hasta la cena y volviesen a sus respectivos aposentos. Sif pensaba por el camino en lo mucho que le alegraba que, aunque en realidad no era su deseo, el Padre de Todos la hubiese elegido a ella como mujer para su hijo. No le hubiese gustado que hubiese sido una completa desconocida que hiciese que Thor la estuviese prestando atención todo el rato, y prácticamente todas las mujeres de Asgard eran así de vanidosas y egoístas, y más lo serían si se convirtiesen en princesas y luego en reinas. Sif no sería así, haría que su marido, que era su gran amigo desde hacía tanto tiempo, fuese feliz, y le permitiría que hiciese la vida que siempre había tenido, pasando el tiempo con sus amistades que eran también las suyas. E incluso le dejaría que fuese a Midgard junto a Jane; al fin y al cabo, Thor no amaba a Sif, sino a Jane, y Sif tampoco quería a Thor, ¿por qué entonces no se lo iba a permitir?

Cuando llegó a su habitación, Sif se dejó caer como un peso muerto en la cama. Estaba aún más agotada ahora que antes de reunirse con Frigga. Y tumbada en la cama, se relajó lo suficiente como para dejar su mente totalmente en blanco para así descansar de la dura tarde que había tenido y no pensar en Thor, ni en Frigga, ni en Jane, ni en ella misma, ni en nadie, esperando a que un milagro ocurriese y que evitase su boda con Thor, o hasta la hora de la cena.


	18. Funeral

**~18~**

**_Funeral_  
**

El reino de Asgard amaneció con el oro del sol y la oscuridad de los ropajes de los más valientes guerreros del lugar, los Halcones Escarlatas, que ahora eran negros. Los dioses estaban conmocionados y horrorizados, el pueblo vivía en un frenesí iniciado en el hogar de Theoric, el más valioso de los soldados reales de Odín. La familia del Halcón Escarlata lloraba lágrimas de desconsuelo y de luto, pues se les había informado a primera hora de la mañana que su querido hijo había muerto la noche anterior.

No se sabía qué había podido pasar entre la hora en la que Theoric abandonó su puesto de vigilancia pasado su turno y el momento en el que uno de sus compañeros de la guardia del Padre de Todos le halló a escasos pasos de donde Theoric había estado cumpliendo con su deber de salvaguardar el palacio de Asgard. Lo único que sabían era que, según los padres de Theoric, él no había vuelto a casa en toda la noche y que su corazón había sido atravesado por alguna arma afilada a juzgar por el agujero chorreante que le habían perforado y el charco de sangre seca que se encontraba en el suelo justo a su espalda.

Al enterarse de la noticia, el pueblo de Asgard comenzó a preocuparse por su propia seguridad. Si se suponía que Theoric era uno de los mejores guerreros del reino y le acababan de matar, ¿quién decía que no iba a ser el último? ¿Quién decía que poco a poco no iban a ir sucumbiendo los hombres encargados de la protección de los dioses de palacio? Pero no estaban mucho más inquietos que el propio Odín, que se preguntaba quién había podido asesinarle de todas las posibilidades que había. Theoric era un soldado asgardiano, cualquier enemigo proveniente de otro reino en conflicto con ellos podía haberlo hecho. O el asesino podía haber sido de allí, pues era sabido que Theoric, a pesar de ser muy bueno en batalla, fuera de ella no era precisamente un modelo a seguir, ya que era demasiado orgulloso y egoísta debido a su fama, por no hablar de su gran afición a la bebida y las mujeres. Había razones de sobra para matarle, Odín lo sabía. Y sin embargo, no había imaginado que Theoric iba a morir en otro momento que no fuese combatiendo.

Esa misma tarde se celebró el funeral del difunto; los seres queridos de Theoric, los Halcones Escarlatas y los dioses asgardianos principales, entre ellos el Padre de Todos Odín, encargado de dirigir el funeral, cargados con un pequeño drakkar y un ataúd en el que yacía el cuerpo inerte de Theoric, fueron a orillas del Mar Único para seguir el rito funerario tradicional: depositaron el cadáver dentro del barco, en una cama que habían hecho anteriormente y habían acomodado con almohadas, al tiempo que Odín pronunciaba un discurso sobre la vida del guerrero y su largo viaje hacia el Valhalla que iba a realizar.

Loki, allí presente, a un lado del rey Odín, junto a Thor y la reina Frigga, no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en lo que estaba diciendo el Padre de Todos. Es más, ni siquiera quería estar allí, en ese funeral de un hombre que no significaba nada para él, pero era su deber como miembro de la familia real de Asgard presenciarlo con el resto de los dioses.

Al contrario, observaba los rostros apenados de los invitados vestidos con sus ropas negras de luto, pasando desde los soldados de la guardia de Odín hasta la familia del muerto, que lloraba desconsoladamente. Allí también estaban los Tres Guerreros, colocados justo enfrente de ellos, con rostros tan serios como no había visto en mucho tiempo, pues casi siempre estaban de buen ánimo y divirtiéndose. Junto a ellos estaba Sif, también con gesto prudente. No sabía si estaba allí porque respetaba a Theoric –cosa que dudaba mucho, no sabía que Sif hubiese tenido alguna clase de trato con él, y si lo tuviese, por lo que había oído de él y de su gusto por utilizar a las mujeres como meros objetos de divertimento, no le hubiera gustado en absoluto- o porque era su obligación estar allí, como le ocurría a Loki. Él era porque era príncipe de Asgard, y Sif iba a convertirse en princesa ahora que se había prometido recientemente con Thor.

Notó un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho al recordar eso, e intentó borrarlo de su cabeza.

La mirada esmeralda de Loki se posó entonces en Sigyn, que se encontraba a poca distancia de donde estaban él y el resto de la familia real, junto a Freya. Por un momento se preguntó por qué estaba con ella al lado, y entonces recordó que la Diosa del Amor tenía una hija, así que supuso que se trataba de Sigyn. No recordaba haberla visto jamás en el palacio, ni siquiera durante las celebraciones, aunque en realidad durante los banquetes y fiestas no hacía demasiado caso a los demás. Por supuesto, ahora la iba a prestar más atención.

Ambas mujeres estaban con pesadumbre en sus caras, y Loki notó que Freya, con los ojos fijos en el drakkar funerario, le decía algo a Sigyn en voz baja, posiblemente pensando que nadie la iba a escuchar estando todos centrados en el discurso de Odín. No contaba con que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que un curioso Loki, aunque más harto de escuchar hablar a Odín, la escuchase:

-Una verdadera lástima –murmuraba ella-. Tú tan joven, y viuda antes incluso de que te casases con él. Y tres semanas antes de la boda, qué triste. Pero no te preocupes, hija mía, no sufras. Habrá más hombres que valgan lo que tú mereces.

Sigyn simplemente asentía con la cabeza y permanecía callada mientras miraba sus pies. Loki podía observar la sonrisa culpable que la hija de Freyja escondía tras su triste rostro.

Al fin, cuando hubo terminado el discurso de Odín, con un simple gesto de mano ordenó a los Halcones Escarlata que empujasen el barco hacia el agua del mar. Los padres de Theoric eran los siguientes que debían finalizar el ritual; cogieron cada uno una antorcha encendida y las usaron para prender el barco funerario. Las llamas iban aumentando conforme el drakkar se adentraba en el mar. La alta columna de humo que ascendía era una buena señal, significaba que Theoric iba a tener un buen viaje hacia el Valhalla. Todos los invitados contemplaban hipnotizados cómo el barco era engullido por grandes llamaradas de fuego mientras avanzaba por el agua.

Mientras el drakkar funerario con el cuerpo de Theoric ardía y se consumía, Loki y Sigyn, como si estuviesen sincronizados, desviaron sus miradas entre ellos dos. Loki no supo con certeza qué era lo que le estaba diciendo Sigyn con sus grandes ojos azules celestes. Cuando ella volvió a quedarse observando el fuego, Loki se dirigió a Frigga y la susurró que tenía que hablar con ella. Frigga aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza.

El fuego se apagó, y no quedaba ni un vestigio del barco fúnebre. Todos los presentes fueron abandonando la playa paulatinamente. Frigga se acercó a Loki mientras caminaban de vuelta al palacio, y los dos, uno al lado del otro, siguieron andando con paso lento.

-¿De qué querías hablar? –preguntó Frigga.

-Quería proponerte algo –contestó Loki sin mirarla-. ¿Aún está en pie esa boda doble de la que me hablaste?

Una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en la cara de Frigga.

-Por supuesto –contestó ella con gran ánimo-. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Loki buscó entre el gentío a la joven Sigyn, y cuando la encontró junto a su madre, que seguía empeñándose en consolarla por algo que no sentía, la señaló con el mentón.

-Había estado pensando en ella.

Frigga miró en la dirección que indicaba Loki y vio a la hija de Freya.

-¿Sigyn? –dijo con asombro.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-El cuerpo de Theoric aún está caliente –argumentó ella.

-En realidad su cuerpo ya no está caliente. De hecho, ha estado tan caliente que ya no existe –respondió Loki con un deje sarcástico.

-Loki, es muy precipitado. Acaba de morir, no puedes sustituir a nadie así de repente. Además –apartó su mirada de Loki-, hay que contar con el consentimiento de ella.

Él hizo lo mismo que Frigga había hecho antes y buscó el objetivo de los ojos de ella; era Freya.

-Te aseguro que si le pareció bien casar a su hija con un simple soldado, no se va a negar a tener a un príncipe como yerno –fue la respuesta de Loki.

Frigga, aunque le dijo con una expresión de su cara que tenía razón, aún se mostraba reacia.

-¿Por qué ella y no otra? –preguntó inquisitiva.

¿Qué tenía que contestar? ¿Porque era la primera mujer que le había llamado la atención? ¿Porque le parecía la más afín él? No eran esas las razones exactas por las que quería que Sigyn fuese su futura esposa; la causa era porque había sido ella la que le dio la idea de casarse. Antes el matrimonio no estaba dentro de sus planes, ni siquiera cuando Frigga se lo propuso, pero fue ver llorar tan penosamente a esa dama en los jardines de palacio y cambiar de parecer. No porque se hubiese sentido atraído por ella. Reconocía que era bella y encantadora, pero para él más lo era Sif, y con una mujer que ocupase su corazón tenía suficiente. Pero en cierto modo se había identificado con la pobre Sigyn cuando le contó que su dolor era porque no amaba al hombre con el que se iba a desposar, ya que ambos sufrían por lo mismo, el maldito amor, tan arbitrario y aleatorio que hacía a uno enamorarse de alguien que no le corresponde y a otro no sentir nada por el que debería amar.

Paradójicamente, Loki no podía sentir más aversión por el amor, aun estando él enamorado, que realmente era la principal razón por la que lo aborrecía, porque el querer a Sif le había vuelto débil e idiota.

Pero de todas formas, y ésta es la otra razón por la que había accedido a casarse, no podía vivir toda la vida solo. Recibir algo de afecto por parte de alguien era de agradecer, y era lo que le gusta a Loki de Sigyn. Casi nadie que no fuese Thor se había dirigido directamente a él desde que se había asentado otra vez en Asgard, y si lo hacía alguien siempre tenía un deje de desprecio en sus actos y palabras. Por eso le llamó tanto la atención que Sigyn, que juraría que no la había visto nunca y por supuesto no había hablado con ella en la vida, se hubiese comportado tan respetuosamente con él. Por ello la había elegido a ella, por ello y porque igual así le hace un enorme favor y le hace olvidar a Sif, y quién sabe, a lo mejor llega incluso a amar a Sigyn. Últimamente Loki recibía muchas sorpresas sobre sí mismo.

Tras un rato reflexionando su respuesta, Loki contestó lo que sabía que quería escuchar Frigga, aunque no fuese del todo cierto:

-Me gusta.

Y si bien fue una contestación de lo más corta y sin ningún tipo de razonamiento ni argumentación, pareció que con eso Frigga quedó convencida.

* * *

De vuelta en el palacio, cada uno se fue por su lado como si no acabasen de contemplar cómo un muerto se quemaba dentro de un drakkar navegando por el mar. Loki llegó a sus aposentos, y cuando cerró lentamente la puerta con su espalda se le dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Comenzó a pasear por alrededor del cuarto, inspeccionando cada rincón sin dejar de sonreír. Todo estaba yendo tan perfectamente que difícilmente le iban a quitar el buen ánimo que tenía en ese momento.

Se percató entonces de que en uno de los bolsillos de su traje tenía guardado un objeto del que se había olvidado todo ese rato. Lo agarró con cuidado, y sacó del bolsillo una daga corta de fina punta de acero y un mango de color dorado con pequeñas piedras brillantes verdes incrustadas en él. Se adaptaba perfectamente a su mano y era sencilla de manejar, ¿cómo no usaba más a menudo las dagas en vez de la magia? Loki examinó la hoja detenidamente; podía ver su propio reflejo en ella de lo limpia que estaba, hasta que llegaba a la punta de la daga, que tenía algunas manchas marrones.

Y entonces Loki, observando la daga manchada, rememoró el momento en el que durante la incineración del drakkar mortuorio Sigyn y él cruzaron sus miradas, y que Loki no había sabido interpretar la azul de la joven rubia. Ahora sabía perfectamente lo que Sigyn le había querido decir.

"Sé lo que has hecho", había dicho.

Se dirigió al cuarto de aseo de su dormitorio con la daga en la mano. Vertió en el lavamanos agua fría y clara, que se volvía de un color rojizo sucio a medida que frotaba con una esponja la hoja para limpiar la sangre seca de Theoric.

Loki se dijo así mismo al mismo tiempo: "Chica lista, me gusta".

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Me siento orgullosa de este capítulo, he procurado que no sea tan OOC como con los capítulos anteriores, espero haber acertado y que tenga algo de sentido en la trama :D**

**Sobre el funeral, antes de escribir este capítulo me he informado sobre tradiciones, en este caso sobre rituales funerarios de los vikingos, adoradores de los dioses nórdicos que protagonizan _Thor_. Lo que he descrito no es exactamente lo que hacían los vikingos, pero me agradeceréis que no cuente todo los que no saben de ritos funerarios vikingos, y los que los conocen me darán la razón xD Pero en general lo hacían así, y la verdad es que, quitando la parte escabrosa que yo he obviado en este capítulo, era curioso y con un simbolismo que encuentro muy bonito ^^**

**Quiero aclarar, por si alguno no lo sabe, qué es el drakkar: era el típico barco que construían los vikingos, seguro que habréis visto alguno en el cine o en la televisión (sin ir más lejos, en _Vicky el Vikingo _o _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón_ :P) o puede que incluso en la realidad como réplicas. Como veis, no sólo usaban los barcos para navegar, también formaban parte de las costumbres y celebraciones de ellos.**

**Y por si hay alguno que haya leído los cómics de _Thor _y quiere corregirme: todo lo que he hablado sobre Theoric en este fanfic no está basado totalmente en el cómic, no recuerdo en ningún momento que dijesen que fuese, hablando en plata, un capullo xD Pero bueno, una licencia que me he permitido.**

**Eso es todo. Decidme vuestra opinión en vuestras reviews, y muchas gracias por leer :3**


	19. Una princesa

**Perdónperdónperdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que cada vez que escribía el capítulo me gustaba menos y no quería daros un mal capítulo D: Pero al fin estoy satisfecha con lo que he escrito, y espero que os guste. La próxima vez intentaré actualizar antes, lo prometo.**

* * *

**~19~**

_**Una princesa**_

Como ya les advirtió Frigga, Odín convocó días después a todos los dioses de Asgard para una fiesta con un gran banquete. Ella había dicho que iba a ser en dos días, pero fue cuando lo dijo no se esperaban que una muerte iba a poder retrasar algunos días más el banquete.

Sif nunca había tenido ninguna clase de trato de Theoric cuando él estaba vivo, y tampoco había tenido ningún interés en conocerle gracias a lo que las lenguas contaban sobre él. Ella asistió al funeral por el resto de los Halcones Escarlatas. Era una guerrera, una de las mejores de Asgard, y el sentido del honor, el respeto, el compañerismo y la lealtad lo tenía muy presente.

También podía deberse a que Odín le había mandado que lo presenciase al lado de su futuro marido Thor y que ella, aunque se hubiese negado en rotundo, no habría tenido más remedio que acatar sus órdenes, pero eso lo consideraba algo secundario.

Aun así, le estuvo dando vueltas a lo que había podido ocurrir. Aunque fuese cierto todo lo malo de Theoric que había oído, seguía pareciéndole extraño que fuese asesinado. Los únicos enemigos que podrían ser culpables que le venían a la mente eran guerreros que preferirían matarle con Theoric en un batalla, o alguien al que le debía dinero, o el marido de alguna mujer con la que se había acostado, y en ambos caso dudaba que el que saliese mal parado fuese Theoric.

Algo le olía a chamusquina. Pero no tenía que estar pensando tanto en ello, sino centrarse en el presente: la fiesta que se iba a celebrar esa misma noche.

Una vez más, Sif tuvo que resignarse a vestir algo más elegante que una cota de malla y unas botas como solía acostumbrar. Y esta vez tenía que lucirse; Odín iba a anunciar que iba a ser la prometida del hijo de éste, tenía que impresionar a los demás para que la aceptasen y confiasen en ella. Por ello, le había confiado a la doncella el supuesto secreto de que esa noche iban a prometerse ella y Thor, una noticia que le agradó mucho.

La doncella de Sif fue la encargada, como siempre, de elegir –que no buscar y mostrar a su señora para ver si le parecía bien o no, pues ya se conocían ambas bastante bien y la doncella sabía que a Sif le traía sin cuidado qué ponerse para ese tipo de festejos- el vestido apropiado y de peinarla y maquillarla de tal forma que destacase entre todas las mujeres que iban a asistir a la fiesta. Cuando Sif salió del aseo tras darse un baño, se encontró con la mujer de madura edad, de rizos rubios y cortos, portando el vestido que ella había elegido para ella: largo y liso, de seda finísima y ligera del color del rubí, con un escote en forma de triángulo y mangas que llegaban hasta los codos; la falda tenía dibujadas delgadas líneas espirales blancas, y tenía en los bordes del escote y al final de las mangas bandas del mismo color.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, Sif inclinó la cabeza para mostrar su aprobación, y la doncella sonriente le entregó el vestido para que lo vistiese

Cuando hubo terminado de vestirse, se sentó en la silla junto al tocador y dejó que la doncella le peinase. Ella pasaba el cepillo con suma delicadeza, casi acariciando la larga cabellera azabache de la Diosa de la Guerra.

-¿Os ocurre algo, mi señora? –preguntó en un determinado momento mientras la peinaba.

-¿Qué me va a pasar? –dijo Sif.

-Lleváis varios días con la cara menos animada que de costumbre, y ahora, que os estáis preparando para una gran fiesta, os veo peor.

Sif contempló el reflejo del espejo del tocador, que enseñaba a ella misma con cara seria y a la doncella justo detrás, observándola con sus ojos verdes claros, preocupados. Lo que le pasase a su señora era de gran importancia para ella.

Era cierto que no estaba muy alegre desde que Frigga les contó a Thor y a ella su intención de casarles, y llegado el día en el que Odín lo iba a hacer oficial delante de todos los dioses asgardianos, estaba todavía más apenada. No sólo por ella misma; por supuesto que no se quería casar con Thor ahora que por fin, tras larguísimo tiempo, había conseguido mirarle y no ahogarse en el azul de los ojos del Dios del Trueno. Le preocupaba más que él, tan perdidamente enamorado de la mortal Jane, tuviese la triste obligación de abandonar su propósito de volver a Midgard para estar con ella porque tenía que casarse con Sif, a la que quería como una gran amiga.

Sif sentía más el dolor de su mejor amigo Thor que del suyo propio, y por eso no se había mostrado feliz la última semana.

-No te preocupes, Helmi, no me ocurre nada –mintió.

Tras tantos años con Helmi como su doncella, la tenía mucho aprecio y confiaba en ella más que en ninguna otra mujer de los Nueve Reinos, posiblemente fuese la única amiga que no fuese varón que tenía. Aun así, no quería contarle nada sobre el tema, no quería que se preocupase por ella.

Helmi terminó de retocar a Sif, y con su aguda y suave voz le dijo:

-Bueno, ¿qué os parece?

Sif se miró en el espejo. Tenía el pelo recogido en una larga trenza, colocada hacia adelante para que fuese más vistosa y atada con una cinta del color de la nieve, y su cabeza estaba adornada con dos horquillas en forma de alas de ave blancas. El maquillaje que le había aplicado hacía que su rostro tuviese más brillo, y el carmesí de sus labios los hacía más vistosos y carnosos.

Se levantó del asiento y se alejó lo suficiente como para ver el conjunto que formaba el vestido, el peinado y el maquillaje. "Parezco una princesa", pensó penosamente. No sólo no le gustaba porque ella se consideraba una fuerte guerrera de corazón de león, no una damisela delicada como una flor, la principal razón por la que no le gustaba dejar en el armario su armadura para llevar puesto vestidos. Tampoco le gustaba porque a partir de ahora lo tenía que parecer siempre, pues se iba a convertir en princesa dentro de no mucho tiempo.

-Vos siempre sois tan hermosa como una princesa, puede que incluso más –aduló Helmi, y alarmó a Sif; no se había dado cuenta que ese pensamiento lo había dicho en voz alta-. Lo único que he hecho es favorecer vuestra belleza para que los demás os vean así.

Al escuchar aquel cumplido, Sif hizo un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-No tenéis por qué agradecerme nada –contestó la doncella-. Y ahora daos prisa, no querréis llegar tarde al banquete –mostró una sonrisa divertida.

Desde luego, Helmi, que ni estaba invitada por ser del servicio de palacio, estaba muchísimo más animada por la fiesta que la propia Lady Sif.

* * *

Cuando llegó Sif al salón donde se festejaba el banquete, ya habían llegado varios invitados, que charlaban entre ellos mientras esperaban a los anfitriones antes de dar comienzo a la cena. No muy lejos de la mesa, Thor, Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun conversaban entre grandes carcajadas, seguramente por alguna broma que había dicho el barbudo y guasón Volstagg. Se iba acercando a ellos cuando Thor apartó la mirada de sus compañeros y observó a ella llegar.

-¡Sif! –la llamó, e hizo que los Tres Guerreros girasen también la cabeza para verla y sonreírla para darle la bienvenida.

Fandral se acercó a ella y le agarró con cortesía la mano.

-¿Quiénes sois vos, mi dulce dama? –besó la mano de Sif caballerosamente, continuando la broma.

-Qué idiota eres –rió Sif.

-Estás… estás preciosa –halagó Thor, con gesto atónito.

Sif le contestó al cumplido con una sonrisa dulce, aunque notaba en la mirada de Thor miedo e incredulidad; miedo a que la idea de sus padres de casarlos estaba tomando forma conforme pasaba el tiempo, incredulidad porque todo eso fuese a ocurrir de verdad. Sif se preguntaba si él estaba viendo lo mismo en los ojos de ella.

-Es increíble, tú ya estás aquí y Loki aún no ha llegado. Con lo puntual que es siempre –alegó Volstagg.

-Quizás no vaya a venir –se le ocurrió a Hogun.

-No debería de faltar, como príncipe de Asgard tiene que hacer acto de presencia.

"Nos haría un favor si no viniese", iba a comentar Sif, pero prefirió guardárselo. Ella estaría contenta conque Loki no apareciese por allí, y tenía la sensación de que era la única que pensaba así, por lo menos entre los que la rodeaban. Que no lo hiciese Thor era de esperar, era su hermano aun no compartiendo la misma sangre y le seguía queriendo como tal pese a las cosas horribles que había hecho últimamente, ¿pero los Tres Guerreros qué excusa tenían?

Bien pensado, incluso antes de los eventos después del día de la coronación de Thor trataban a Loki como un compañero. No igual que a Thor, evidentemente, pero no se comportaron antipáticos con él en ningún momento, hasta que observaron que Loki sólo quería usurpar el trono a Odín. Sif había sido la única del grupo que sí que había actuado así con él todo el tiempo, exceptuando la efímera simpatía que había sentido por él desde el día que conversaron en el calabozo cuando él estaba prisionero. Y tenía razones de sobra para ser hostil con él. Quizás los Tres Guerreros, e incluso Thor, necesitaban que Loki se acostase con ellos disfrazado de la mujer a la que quieren para que abriesen los ojos.

Por un momento imaginó a Loki como mujer con Thor, Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun, y sintió gran repugnancia. Bueno, Loki en cualquier forma y con cualquiera le daba de todo menos gusto.

Sif observó que varios comensales, incluidos sus compañeros, dirigieron sus ojos maravillados a la entrada del salón, e hizo lo propio para saber qué les asombraba tanto: había llegado una mujer. Tenía ondas doradas por cabellos que se prolongaban por ambos lados de su cabeza, adornada con una cinta de oro más arriba de la frente, hasta el pecho, muy llamativo gracias al vestido palabra de honor de los colores del sol y las hojas de los árboles. Las faldas del vestido eran prácticamente transparentes, dejaban desnuda su pierna derecha y el movimiento que hacían con cada paso que daba su portadora la hacía más sugerente. Tenía un brazalete de oro en forma de serpiente que se enroscaba en su muñeca izquierda. Su cara blanca nívea estaba complementaba con una boca tan roja como la sangre y dos ojos azules celestes y encantadores con una sombra dorada sobre ellos.

-¿Quién es? –Fandral fue el primero en preguntar, "Cómo no", pensó Sif.

En un principio Sif no había conseguido reconocer a esa mujer tan increíblemente atractiva, pero cuando comenzó a fijarse más en sus facciones y en sus gestos no pudo quedarse más sorprendida. Siempre la había visto con una apariencia tan inocente y pacífica, que ahora que tenía ese aspecto tan atractivo que incluso agredía al resto de las mujeres presentes, hubiera jurado que no era ella.

-Es Lady Sigyn –respondió Sif, haciendo que los cuatro hombres estuviesen más pasmados de lo que estaba ella.

-¿La hija de Lady Freya? –preguntó Thor incrédulo.

-Se nota el parentesco entre ellas –dijo Fandral, sonriendo pícaro.

-Pero no puede ser –decía Thor-. Siempre ha parecido muy casta…

-Tienes razón, ¿qué la habrá hecho cambiar? –intervino Hogun.

-Sea lo que sea lo que ha la hecho cambiar, la prefiero como está ahora –dijo Fandral.

-Oh, no, Fandral, no serás capaz de intentar algo con ella –Thor le miró severo; hizo a Sif recordarle a su padre.

-¿Qué pasa? Está soltera, ¿no?

-Es viuda desde hace escasos días.

-Realmente no lo es, no llegó a casarse con Theoric –corrigió Volstagg.

-Eso me da más libertad –dijo Fandral alegre.

-¿No tienes un poquito de decencia? –saltó entonces Sif con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Estás celosa? –Fandral enarcó una ceja.

Sif no pudo evitar reír.

-Más quisieras tú.

-Mirad, amigos –interrumpió Volstagg-, conociendo a Fandral, si no es ahora cuando se la va a camelar, va a ser más tarde aprovechando que estaremos todos más ebrios. Creo que sería mejor que vaya ahora y que Sigyn le rechace cuanto antes.

-¿Yo, rechazado? –dijo Fandral molesto- Apuesto lo que quieras a que consigo que Sigyn y yo compartamos la noche.

-No me gusta ganar sin esfuerzo –soltó una gran carcajada.

-Bien, pues no apostamos nada, dado que tienes miedo a perder –intentó picarle, y se dirigió a los cuatro-. Pero voy a demostraros que puedo seducirla comportándome como el respetuoso caballero que soy.

Antes de que alguno de los cuatro pudiese decir nada, Fandral ya se había ido hacia Sigyn con su andar de galán. Hizo una reverencia exageradamente gentil ante ella.

-Buenas noches, mi señora –dijo-. Estáis radiante esta noche, Lady Sigyn. Las estrellas y la propia luna deben de estar celosas de vos –cogió suavemente la mano de Sigyn y se la acercó a su boca.

-Oh, muchas gracias –contestó ella sonriente, e inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-¿Le gustaría acompañar a este noble guerrero en esta fiesta? –preguntó insinuante antes de posar sus labios en el dorso de su mano.

-Sois muy amable –dijo ella-, pero ya tengo acompañante.

Al oír esto último, Thor, Volstagg y Hogun intentaban reprimir la risa con mucho esfuerzo. Sif observó el rostro de Fandral, que era un poema, y también se esforzó por aguantar la carcajada.

-Oh, lástima –dijo Fandral decepcionado-. ¿Y quién es vuestro acompañante, si me permitís preguntar?

Sigyn fijó la vista a la entrada un instante, y sonrió satisfecha. Entonces volvió a mirar a Fandral y dijo:

-Ya está aquí.

Fandral, al igual que Thor, Volstagg, Hogun y Sif, tornaron la vista hacia la entrada para ver al acompañante de Sigyn, y no salieron de su asombro cuando vieron llegar a un hombre alto, un poco delgaducho, palidísimo de piel, con el pelo tan oscuro como la noche, los ojos verdes esmeralda y la sonrisa y el caminar orgullosos. Al verle, Sif se giró hacia Thor como un resorte. Él, con sus ojos azules, tan estupefactos como lo estaban los otros cuatro compañeros, agitaba de lado a lado la cabeza.

Loki se acercó a Sigyn y a Fandral. Se colocó junto a ella y dejó sutilmente su mano en la cintura de la mujer, atrayéndola a él.

-Siento haber tardado tanto –le dijo él-. Vaya, Sigyn, estás impresionante –la agasajó, y miró a Fandral, fingiendo sorpresa-. Oh, buenas noches, Fandral. No te estará importunando, ¿verdad, querida?

-En absoluto. Es un hombre encantador –respondió ella; Fandral dibujó una media sonrisa.

-Sí, lo es –asintió Loki con sonrisa forzada.

-Bueno, no os molestaré más. Ha sido un placer, mi señora –dijo Fandral.

-El gusto es mío –contestó ella afable.

Con una última sonrisa de despedida, Fandral les abandonó y volvió con sus cuatro compañeros con el rostro enfurruñado.

-Si alguno sabía _eso _–recalcó esa palabra con un tono despreciativo y señalando a Loki y a Sigyn, que hablaban con sus cuerpos y sus rostros muy juntos-, no ha tenido ninguna gracia.

-Te juro por el nombre de Asgard que no tenía ni idea –dijo Volstagg-. Thor, ¿tú lo sabías?

-Estoy tan sorprendido como vosotros –contestó Thor.

-¿Pero cómo una mujer tan bonita y tan agradable como ella puede estar con… con Loki? –dijo Fandral.

-Esa misma pregunta me hago yo –dijo Sif.

-No sé yo si es la apropiada para él –expresó Thor.

-A mí me preocupa más lo que le puede hacer Loki a Sigyn.

-Por favor, Sif, ¿otra vez? –Thor hizo un aspaviento cansado.

-Perdona que desconfíe de aquel que quiso acabar con Midgard –dijo sarcástica.

-Pero ha cambiado, ¿no lo ves? Es un hombre completamente distinto al que era hace años desde que volvimos.

-Las personas no cambian, Thor.

-Yo lo hice cuando fui a Midgard.

-No es lo mismo. No cambiaste, te cambiaron. Y encima fue una mujer –remarcó esa última frase.

-¿Y si a él le ha pasado lo mismo que a mí?

-Que yo sepa Loki no conocía a Sigyn antes del funeral…

-No me refería a Sigyn –interrumpió Thor.

Sif se quedó muda. Veía adónde quería llegar Thor, pero obvió ese último comentario.

-En cualquier caso –continuó-, esa relación, de durar algo, que lo dudo, no acabará bien.

-Ahí le tienes que dar la razón –dijo entonces Hogun.

Thor hizo una mueca, y tuvo que apoyar a Sif en eso.

-En ese caso –dijo Fandral-, ninguno de vosotros cuatro va a impedir que la "consuele", ¿de acuerdo?


	20. Imbécil

**~20~**

_**Imbécil**_

En cuanto llegaron el Padre de Todos Odín y su esposa Frigga al salón y así dar comienzo a la fiesta, el ambiente sufrió un gran cambio, animándose enseguida cuando Odín dio permiso para que los invitados empezasen a comer, a beber y a divertirse. Todo asgardiano que se preciase disfrutaba de cada fiesta que se daba, y más si estaba acompañada de exquisitos manjares como jugosa carne de jabalí, cordero o pavo, verduras y frutas tan hermosas que te abrían el estómago nada más verlas aunque ya estuvieses tremendamente lleno, y el más delicioso de los hidromieles de los Nueve Reinos. La música, a cargo de una orquesta compuesta por los mejores músicos de todo Asgard, también ayudaba mucho para amenizar el banquete que se daban los dioses.

Todos reían y se divertían como si fuese la primera vez que celebrasen una fiesta de tal magnitud, aunque ese tipo de eventos eran bastante habituales por allí. Aprovechaban cualquier ocasión para festejarlo, así devoraban la comida, daban grandes tragos a las bebidas y sufrían las respectivas consecuencias sin ningún tipo de miramiento. En esos momentos no se había desatado tanto la fiesta, pero tarde o temprano alguien iba a acabar rodando por los suelos de risa por estar más borracho que una cuba. Y quien dice alguien, dice más de uno.

Mientras los comensales gozaban de la cena, la música y la conversación, Sif no lo hacía tanto.

Para empezar, aunque a ella, como asgardiana que era, le encantaban las fiestas que organizaban, nunca le había encontrado el sentido al gusto por la borrachera. Le gustaba beber vino, cerveza, hidromiel y cualquier clase de brebaje como al que más, pero siempre mantenía un límite. Una guerrera de su talle no podía permitirse caer en la embriaguez para cometer quién sabe qué acto que le pudiese dejar en evidencia. Ya le parecía bastante vergonzoso tener que ver a los hombres más bravos, honorables y fuertes del reino cayéndose por los suelos y vomitando por las esquinas mientras no paraban de reír, y más vergüenza ajena sentía cuando alguno de ellos era Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun o Thor, o incluso los cuatro a la vez.

Aunque, en ese momento, a Sif le traía sin cuidado lo que hiciese o lo que dejasen de hacer los que estaban allí presentes. Estaba más preocupada por dos personas en concreto. Bueno, una persona que estaba acompañada por otra, desgraciadamente, pensaba Sif, para la segunda.

Loki y Sigyn no se habían separado ni un solo momento, o más bien Loki no había permitido que Sigyn tuviese contacto con otras personas. Cuando no estaba excesiva y, por lo tanto, repugnantemente cariñoso con Sigyn, se paseaba con ella, con su mano agarrándola de la cintura permanentemente y con aires de grandeza, como si quisiese dar a entender al resto que Sigyn era suya y de nadie más. "La trata como si fuese un objeto cualquiera", se dijo Sif, y recordó que él también la había usado como una cosa sin sentimientos, aunque esa vez tenía otro fin.

De hecho, Sif tenía la sensación de que Loki quería que ella misma en concreto se enterase de que Sigyn era suya. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero cada vez que pasaban cerca de Thor, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun y ella, la miraba con unos ojos verdes tan prepotentes que la sacaban de quicio. ¿Quién se creía ahora ése sólo porque una mujer se había fijado en él? Cosa que no entendía, a no ser que Sigyn fuese como todas las mujeres que Sif había tenido el disgusto de conocer y solamente estaba con él porque estaban tan desesperadas por subir a un puesto en la alta nobleza que se conformaban con el enjuto y escuchimizado Loki.

Pero ella no era así, bien lo sabía Sif. ¿Por qué entonces la apacible y dulce Sigyn había aparecido con esa vestimenta tan provocativa esa noche? Tenía por seguro que tuviese algo que ver Loki en eso, que formase parte de la manipulación que estaba ejerciendo en ella a saber para qué; pero fuese la que fuese la razón por la que la usase, viniendo de Loki no podía ser nada bueno. "Creí haberle dejado claro que no quería verle hacer nada malo", pensó.

En cierta ocasión, Loki y Sigyn se habían acercado a Thor, Sif y los Tres Guerreros, sorprendiendo a estos cinco últimos.

-Buenas noches, amigos –saludó Loki-. Agradable velada, ¿verdad?

-Desde luego –afirmó alegre Volstagg con la boca llena de la carne del muslo de pavo que estaba degustando.

-Pero sigo sin saber a qué se debe esta fiesta –dijo Hogun.

-A mí me da igual, como si es para anunciar el Ragnarök. ¡Este pavo está delicioso!

-A ti todo lo que es comestible te parece delicioso –comentó Fandral.

-Porque todo lo es.

-Oh, discúlpame, querida, por no presentarte a mis compañeros –se dirigió Loki a Sigyn-. Estos son los Tres Guerreros, Volstagg, Fandral, y Hogun –nombró señalando con la mano a cada uno de ellos, y los aludidos respondieron sonriendo a Sigyn-; Thor, más conocido como el heredero al trono, al que ya conocerás –Thor inclinó levemente la cabeza con una sonrisa cordial, y Sigyn agarró de sus faldas y se reverenció ante él-; y ella es…

-Lady Sif, por supuesto –terminó Sigyn.

-¿Ya os conocíais? –se sorprendió.

-Claro, aprendimos las labores del hogar juntas, como todas las niñas.

-Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que tú sabes coser y cocinar, Sif? –preguntó Fandral pasmado.

-Pues claro, no siempre he sido una guerrera, ¿sabes? –contestó ella divertida-. Aunque abandoné las clases cuando mis padres me mandaron a aprender a luchar como el resto de los hombres.

-Podrías cocinar para nosotros alguna que otra vez entonces.

-Dirás que podría cocinarnos a nosotros –intervino por primera vez Thor, adivinando el pensamiento de Sif-. No, prefiero tenerla a nuestro lado en batalla que en la cocina –la guiñó un ojo.

-Dejar a una guerrera tan valerosa y fuerte con los fogones sería desperdiciarla –halagó Sigyn-. Sabed que os tengo gran admiración, Lady Sif.

-Gracias, mi señora, vuestras palabras son muy amables –dijo Sif.

Con cada frase amigable y llena de buena intención que soltaba Sigyn, Sif comprendía menos por qué ella tenía como acompañante a Loki. Es más, ¿por qué Loki, que era totalmente opuesto, la había elegido a ella y no a otra mujer? Él era el Dios del Engaño y las Travesuras, y ella era la Diosa de la Fidelidad; eran dos conceptos que jamás podían estar juntos.

Sif creyó que no iba a encontrar un momento más oportuno para sonsacar algo sobre ello.

-¿Podríais acompañarme a hablar un momento a solas, Lady Sigyn? –pidió amablemente.

Antes de contestar, Sigyn se quedó mirando a Loki, esperando la aprobación de éste. "Hasta tiene que pedirle permiso para hablar conmigo", se dijo, "Qué ser más despreciable".

Loki asintió con la cabeza, y entonces Sigyn le dijo a Sif sonriente:

-Claro, mi señora.

A continuación, Sif señaló con el brazo hacia un lado y Sigyn comenzó a caminar hacia esa dirección, seguida después de ella, abandonando a los cinco hombres.

-Ya os lo habrán dicho –comenzó Sif-, pero estáis impresionante esta noche. No os he reconocido al principio, como soléis vestir más…

-¿Recatada? –adivinó Sigyn, y Sif asintió-. Ya, sé que este vestido no es lo que visto normalmente, pero Loki me lo regaló, y he querido demostrarle que me siento agradecida por ello.

"Tenía que ser cosa de Loki, obviamente", pensó Sif. Tornó la vista un momento para observar si ya estaban a seguras de que no las iban a escuchar.

-De eso os quería hablar –comenzó después-. Sabéis con quién os juntáis ahora, ¿verdad, Lady Sigyn?

-Sí, claro –respondió Sigyn.

-Sabéis cómo es pues.

-¿Adónde queréis llegar? –preguntó ahora ella inquisitiva.

-Veréis, puede que ahora os parezca un buen hombre, pero debéis tener cuidado con Loki.

-No quisiera ofenderos, pero creo que si el Padre de Todos le liberó hace unos meses tendría sus razones.

-Eso no significa nada; Loki es el mejor en el arte del engaño y la manipulación. Lo sé, le he visto actuar, y por ello os aconsejo no fiaros de él. Es perverso, ambicioso y egoísta, no me extrañaría que ahora os esté utilizando para alguna clase de maldad.

-¿Por qué estáis tan segura?

"Porque a mí también me lo ha hecho", la hubiera contestado, pero se había prometido que no le diría a nadie lo que ocurrió entre ella y Loki meses atrás, como había hecho él seguramente. Sin embargo, Sigyn esperaba una respuesta, ¿qué podría contestar sin revelar toda la historia de cómo había engañado a todos haciendo creer que se había arrepentido de sus actos para que le absolviesen, se había acostado con ella con el cuerpo de Thor con el fin de que al día siguiente viese que Thor no se acordaba de nada y así odiarle, la había consolado a objeto de tenerla como aliada contra el Dios del Trueno?

Como resumen, Sif respondió:

-Consiguió el perdón de Odín porque le engañó diciendo que se arrepentía por todo lo que había hecho, pero sólo había sido para poder ser libre y volver a intentar hacerse con el trono.

-¿Cómo sabéis eso?

-Porque yo misma le paré los pies a tiempo, antes de que nadie se pudiese enterar.

Sigyn no reaccionó con ninguna de esas dos afirmaciones; ni estupefacción, ni miedo, ni rabia, absolutamente nada. Se quedó observando sus propios dedos jugando entre ellos.

-Sif –fue la primera vez en todo el tiempo que no había usado el apelativo que el protocolo requería para la guerrera, lo que dejó asombrada a Sif, y también la puso en guardia por lo que la podía decir; quién sabe, igual ya sabía el intento de usurpación del trono que hizo Loki si él se lo había mencionado-, al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, conozco a Loki desde hace mucho tiempo, si bien él no me conocía a mí hasta hace escasos días.

Sif leyó entre líneas, y no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. "¿Esto va en serio?". Pero dejó que Sigyn se explicase:

-Sé cómo es, y cómo actúa; es muy meticuloso en lo que hace y le presta mucha atención para que no quede ningún cabo suelto. He oído que frustrar su primer intento antes de caer al Bifrost no fue fácil, y más costoso fue en Midgard. Puede sonar muy trillado eso de "a la tercera va la vencida", pero pensadlo. ¿No creéis que hubiese aprendido para que la siguiente vez consiguiese su objetivo de una vez por todas?

Sif se quedó callada, meditando. Lo que planteaba Sigyn tenía mucha lógica. Ella misma lo había visto; Loki era muy cuidadoso y algo perfeccionista. ¿Y no dicen que de los errores se aprende? Los que cometiese Loki las dos primeras veces seguro que a la tercera los hubiera enmendado y no los volvería a hacer.

Sin embargo, que ella consiguiese frenarle antes de que pudiese cometer algún daño irreparable contradecía tal argumento.

-Lo que quiero decir –continuó Sigyn- es que si conseguiste pararle los pies a Loki, y además tan rápido, sería porque en realidad no hubo motivo por lo que pararle. Pudo haberlo, pero quizás algo le hizo echarse para atrás, pero no lo suficientemente pronto para que nadie notase que lo hubo, ¿comprendes?

Por desgracia, Sif la había entendido, y ahora su cabeza era un torbellino. Todo lo que le había dicho Sigyn echaba por tierra lo que pensaba que había hecho. ¿Y si en realidad todo había sido imaginaciones suyas? Pero Heimdall le confirmó lo que sucedió la noche de la cena del día de la absolución de Loki. ¿Le había mentido? No lo creía, ¿por qué Heimdall le iba a mentir sobre eso? "Esto no tiene ningún sentido".

Hizo memoria para observar en qué había fallado, cuándo podía haber notado que no era lo que parecía y que Loki no estaba haciendo nada malo para variar. Puede que lo que hizo él no era más que una de sus típicas trastadas y no pretendía llegar a algo serio.

Recordó el día en que le dio esa paliza monumental nada más enterarse de lo que ocurrió realmente aquella noche, y se percató de que él no se había defendido en ningún momento, ni siquiera con las palabras, que era indudablemente lo que mejor se le daba. La lengua de plata se había callado y había permitido que Sif le golpease como ella había querido. Hasta ella sabía que eso era extraño en él. ¿Por qué no había usado ni siquiera su magia para liberarse al menos y escapar?

Fue más atrás en su memoria, y llegó a su mente una frase: "No quiero que me perdones, no debes hacerlo. Pero quiero que sepas que lo siento". Era la misma frase que le vino la mañana siguiente del día del "incidente". Aquel día no sabía por qué tenía en su cabeza esa frase, ni dónde ni cuándo la había escuchado, y tampoco sabía de quién provenía. Ahora sí lo sabía.

Sigyn había dicho que puede que algo había echado para atrás a Loki. Pero no era algo; era alguien. Y para que alguien fuese capaz de provocar eso en él tenía que ser por dos cosas: una era porque le había amenazado con matarle o castigarle con algo mucho peor que la propia muerte, y había demostrado que ni por esas abandonaba sus propósitos.

La otra porque dicha persona había despertado un sentimiento tan extraordinario en Loki que le había hecho arrepentirse.

"Había actuado como si fuese mi amigo no porque me estaba utilizando. De verdad quería estar conmigo", dedujo, pero seguía sin acabar de creérselo. ¿Podía ser posible que él sintiese algo por Sif tras tantos años de enfrentamientos casi diarios con ella? Había oído que del amor al odio había un paso, pero no le habían dicho que ese paso también se podía dar al revés.

Pero no sólo Sif estaba afectada porque, por una vez que Loki había sentido algo de afecto por alguien, tenía que ser por ella -¡por ella!-. También porque él la había querido y ella la había tratado como a un indeseable y le había pisoteado el corazón como de una cucaracha se tratase. "Joder, joder, ¡joder!".

Le preocupaba ya no solamente que era la primera vez que Sif había herido a alguien tan cruelmente, sino porque ese alguien era precisamente Loki. Los corazones rotos hacen barbaridades, y no había más que ver las fechorías de Loki al enterarse de que no era hijo legítimo de Odín y Frigga. ¿De qué era capaz de hacer ahora que hasta su amada le había destrozado? Fuese lo que fuese, acabaría en un gran desastre, y sería por su culpa.

"Soy una imbécil. Imbécil".

-¿Os encontráis bien, Lady Sif? –preguntó de pronto Sigyn.

Por un momento Sif no comprendía por qué Sigyn lo preguntaba así, apoyando su mano en el hombro de la Diosa de la Guerra y mirándole a los ojos desde abajo, preocupada; pero eso era porque no se veía desde fuera. Notó que la tormenta que habitaba en su mente se denotaba en su rostro, y cambió su gesto enseguida.

-Sí, sí, no os preocupéis por mí.

Sigyn siguió mirándola con preocupación hasta que el sonido de un cubierto golpeando una copa de cristal llegó a los oídos de las dos damas; Odín y Frigga estaban tras la mesa, en pie.

-Mierda –murmuró Sif sin darse cuenta.

Sabía lo que iba a venir a continuación, y no le hacía ningún bien al estado en el que se encontraba en esos precisos instantes.

-Amigos míos –exclamó Odín con su potente voz; todos los invitados dejaron de comer, beber, charlar y todo lo que estuviesen haciendo para prestar atención al Padre de Todos-, seguramente os preguntaréis por qué os he reunido esta noche. Celebramos un evento futuro muy importante para todos, pero sobre todo para mí.

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado e hizo un gesto con la mano; Thor apareció desde esa dirección y se acercó a Odín con fingido entusiasmo. Ahora Odín le hizo el mismo ademán a Sif para que se reuniese con ellos, y así obedeció. Se situó al lado de Thor. Sus miradas de pesadumbre se cruzaron; a Sif no le hizo falta decir nada para saber en qué estaba pensando Thor, pero él no podría hacer lo mismo con ella.

-Como sabéis, Thor, mi primogénito, se convertirá en mi sucesor, y no queda mucho para que llegue ese día –prosiguió-. Por ello, me complace anunciar que no se sentará solo en la sala del trono. Mi hijo Thor contraerá matrimonio dentro de un mes con una mujer digna de él, siempre leal a la corona y a su propio honor, la más valiente y fuerte de todas las mujeres e incluso mucho más que muchos hombres: ¡Lady Sif!

De repente la sala fue invadida por aplausos y alaridos por parte de los comensales. Se podía escuchar gritos entre la multitud como "¡Viva Thor!", "¡Viva Lady Sif!", "¡Que vivan los príncipes de Asgard!". Sif encontró entre el gentío a sus fieles amigos Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun; se podía palpar la estupefacción de los Tres Guerreros mientras aplaudían acompasadamente. Luego buscó con la mirada a Loki y a Sigyn; ella también aplaudía con gran animosidad, mientras que él lo hacía y dibujaba una media sonrisa. No supo cómo interpretar esa mueca, ni quiso saberlo.

Cuando todos pararon de aplaudir y se pusiesen dispuestos a reanudar la fiesta con más alegría de la que ya tenían, otra voz salió interrumpiéndoles:

-Antes de continuar con la fiesta, yo también quiero anunciar algo –profirió Loki.

Loki le tendió la mano cortésmente a Sigyn. Ella pareció muy sorprendida, y le dio su mano. Loki la llevó delante de la mesa para que todos les mirasen, lo que hacía que Sigyn, que, aunque tenía ese aspecto tan seductor, seguía siendo la misma mujer tras ese maquillaje de oro, estuviese más inquieta y ruborizada.

-Quisiera dar la enhorabuena a Thor y a Sif por su compromiso –decía-, pero no puedo evitar sentir algo de envidia por ellos, porque van a unirse para siempre y a compartir sus vidas felizmente.

Quizás era porque viniendo de él no podía ser de otra manera, pero Sif vio a la perfección el sarcasmo en esas palabras. ¿Esa sería la venganza que iba a destinar a ella por lo que le hicieron Thor y ella, restregarles a los dos que no conseguirían ser felices juntos?

-Yo quiero lo mismo –continuó él-, quiero pasar el resto de mis días con una mujer especial a mi lado.

Giró hacia Sigyn, cogió las delicadas manos de la mujer y comenzó a contemplarlas y a acariciarlas suavemente. El rubor de las mejillas de Sigyn era cada vez más vistoso, y cuando Loki hincó una rodilla en el suelo se llevó una de sus manos a la boca, al mismo tiempo que se oyeron algunos suspiros en forma de "oh" por el salón.

"No serás capaz", se decía Sif. "No. No. No"

-Sigyn –pronunció tranquila y dulcemente-, ¿me harías el honor de ser esa mujer?

Estuvo todo el salón en total silencio por unos instantes; Sigyn estaba tan emocionada que no era capaz de decir nada, pero Loki esperaba su respuesta pacientemente. Al fin, Sigyn se destapó la boca para mostrar una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejó caer las lágrimas de alegría que estaba reprimiendo y se lanzó al cuello de él.

-¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! –repetía una y otra vez rápidamente- ¡Claro que me casaré contigo!

Volvieron los aplausos y los vítores a prorrumpir en el salón. Una sonrisa igual de grande y emocionada que la de la dama apareció en la cara del príncipe. La estrechó para sí con sus brazos, y la levantó del suelo mientras se ponía en pie. Ella colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Loki mientras reía y corrían sus lágrimas por sus mejillas. Y tras sonreírla con gran encanto, él la besó en sus labios rojizos apasionadamente, lo que hizo que los espectadores de la escena que se producía aplaudiesen y gritasen de júbilo más todavía.

Mientras tanto, Sif era la única que no disfrutaba al contemplar a los recién prometidos besándose. Le dolía en el pecho tanto que era incapaz de respirar, y le entraron unas ganas horribles de salir corriendo de allí y desaparecer para no regresar.

Ésa era la venganza de Loki para Sif: ella y Thor se iban a casar sin amarse entre ellos, uno de ellos además mientras se lamentaba por la mujer que verdaderamente quería, y Loki también lo iba a hacer, con la diferencia de que él iba a ser feliz con su esposa, y ellos dos no.

No obstante, Sif no estaba dolida únicamente por eso. Tampoco lo que más la hería era que habían llegado a esa situación por culpa de ella.

Lo que le dolía más eran los celos que de repente habían despertado en ella en cuanto vio a Loki y Sigyn besarse.


	21. Canciones estúpidas de bardos

**~21~**

_**Canciones estúpidas de bardos**_

El sonido tintineante del cristal de las copas de los invitados al chocar, precedido del grito de alguno de ellos que pedía un brindis, se repitió tantas veces que a Sif le chirriaba en los oídos. A la cuarta vez en menos de una hora tuvo que salir a uno de los balcones que daban vistas al jardín de palacio; no soportaba estar ni un minuto más entre la gente, tan alegre con cada trago de sus bebidas que daban cada vez que brindaban para honrar a las dos parejas recién prometidas, mientras su cabeza, saturada de todo aquello, estaba hecha un lío. Nadie pareció notar que se iba, pues nadie fue a preguntarle por su estado, lo cual agradecía.

Tras abrir la gran puerta de la cristalera que llevaba al balcón, se acercó a la barandilla, posó sus dos manos sobre ella y se quedó contemplando el inmenso jardín, únicamente iluminado con la luz albina de la luna y las estrellas titilantes. Aspiró todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron coger y lo expulsó lentamente con pequeños soplidos; así lo hizo tres veces, pero hasta que vio que no la calmaba.

Lo que le estaba sucediendo era el tipo de historias que sólo ocurrían en los romances que cantaban los bardos, esas canciones estúpidas y odiosas que no le gustaban nada; preferiría un canto épico que narrase la historia de un caballero andante sediento de aventuras. Era lo que se esperaba que se contase de una guerrera como ella, no un sinfín de líos amorosos con toque dramático como el que cantaban los bardos cuando los ciudadanos les apetecía algo de sentimentalismo empalagoso.

Y sin embargo allí estaba Lady Sif, viviendo exactamente esa situación, o más bien sufriéndola, porque era de las peores cosas que le podían haber sucedido en su vida. Ni las innumerables heridas que había recibido en batalla dolían tanto como aquello. Ahora la canción había llegado al momento en el que Sif se siente entre enfadada y triste consigo misma, y era sin duda la peor parte. Si Sif encontrase de llevar la historia por otro camino más agradable, con un desenlace feliz, el usual de los romances: la unión de la dama protagonista con su amado.

¿Y quién era el amado en su caso? Ya se había enamorado de él una vez, aunque fuese durante unos escasos instantes antes de percatarse de que era un cabrón. Pero lo que le había dicho Sigyn le había abierto los ojos. Ella no le había dicho abiertamente que Loki había estado enamorado durante esa época, pero era la única explicación que le encontraba a que se echase para atrás en su propósito, fuese el que fuese su nuevo plan maquiavélico.

Sif conocía a Loki desde que eran unos críos, y sabía cómo se comportaba ante ciertas situaciones. Cuando alguien le amenazaba, aunque fuese el triple de su tamaño, simplemente por su grandísimo ego, Loki osaba enfrentarse, usualmente con burlas y palabras dañinas –el combate no era su estilo-. Solía salir perdiendo, pero no le importaba, porque ya tenía planeado algún truco de los suyos como venganza. Sif sabía perfectamente el modus operandi del hechicero, ya que ella había sido durante muchos años aquella que había retado a Loki, así lo probaba su cabello negro, anteriormente de un rubio hermosísimo.

Por eso el hecho de que no hiciese absolutamente nada cuando Sif le vapuleó le extrañaba. Ni tan siquiera había intentado huir, que sería lo que haría alguien con sentido común. Sólo se quedó allí, parado como un pasmarote, sin defenderse ni decir ni una súplica. Eso sólo podía significar dos cosas: o bien ahora sentía un miedo hacia ella que le paralizaba, lo cual Sif dudaba, o había aguantado los golpes porque sabía que se los merecía y se arrepentía. Y "Loki" y "remordimientos" son dos palabras que solamente podían ir juntas en una frase, "Loki no tiene remordimientos".

Para hacer cambiar a una persona de esa manera había que transmitirle algo verdaderamente poderoso, y según decían el amor lo era.

¿Y por qué lo creía así, cuando había otras razones por las que Loki podría dimitir en sus fechorías? Porque Sif así lo quería. Deseaba ser amada por él, que su amor recién descubierto fuese correspondido. No se había dado cuenta de que aún quedaba un pequeño pedazo del efímero enamoramiento que había sentido por él el día que le besó en su forma de Gigante de Hielo hasta ahora, la mínima esperanza que le quedaba de que Loki había mejorado y se había vuelto bueno por ella. Se había percatado de que aún existía ese sentimiento cuando se manifestó tan repentinamente en forma de celos en cuanto vio a Loki besarse con otra que no era ella.

Desde ese momento se encontraba fatal, porque cada vez que se le iba la vista hacia él, le veía con su futura esposa. Había intentado aguantar, pero la cuarta repetición del sonido tintineante del cristal de las copas de los invitados al chocar le sonaba a recochineo, como si de una mofa hacia ella se tratase, y el cuarto grito de un invitado que pedía un brindis para honrar a las dos parejas recién prometidas le parecía como si les restregase por la cara lo patética que era su situación. Por ello, había sentido la irrefrenable necesidad de salir a tomar aire fresco para calmar sus nervios; y lo peor era que ni siquiera el aire parecía ser amable con ella.

Para colmo, no sólo se sentía dolida por culpa de la envidia a Sigyn porque estaba con Loki, sino que además él, como frecuentaba, tenía a esa mujer como pareja para reírse y hacer daño tanto a Sif como a Thor, si no tenía en mente otro objetivo más ambicioso y, por ende, catastrófico. Había sido por su culpa, por partirle el corazón a Loki. Las cosas no le podían salir peor. "¿Por qué me tiene que ocurrir esto? ¿Qué he hecho mal para ser castigada de esta forma?", se preguntaba.

Respiró profundamente otras dos veces más antes de desistir. Decidió entrar otra vez en el salón antes de que alguien notase su ausencia y preguntase por ella; seguía tan animado como lo había abandonado antes, mientras que ella no se había aliviado, y puede que incluso meditar en todo lo que le había sucedido había empeorado su estado. Aun así, actuó como si no hubiese pasado nada de forma convincente.

Poco después, Odín anunció el comienzo del baile que ponía la guinda del pastel en aquella fiesta. Sugirió a su hijo que fuesen él y su pareja los que abriesen el baile, y Thor, obediente, fue hacia Sif y la llevó caballerosamente al centro del salón entre un pasillo de muchedumbre que se abría a su paso.

-Sif, tengo que hablar contigo –la dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la guerrera.

-¿Ahora?

Thor la cogió de la cintura al tiempo que alzaba su otra mano entrelazada con la de ella.

-Ahora.

Él se encargaba de llevar el baile; sus pasos laterales al ritmo de la música de la orquesta, que había cambiado a una pieza más idónea para la danza, les hacía moverse de lado a lado mientras giraban sobre un mismo eje. El resto de las personas se reunían en parejas y siguieron la iniciativa. Los bailarines dibujaban con sus movimientos círculos que giraban en distintas direcciones.

-He estado pensando en lo que has dicho antes sobre Loki y Sigyn –dijo Thor mientras bailaban.

Sif no tenía suficiente conque su propia mente le sacase ese tema constantemente; Thor también tenía que hacerlo. No tenía ninguna gana de hablar de ello, y dudaba que las pudiese tener en algún momento, pero tampoco debía de ser antipática con él, así que le escuchó.

-Al principio creía que debías de estar equivocada, de que no tenías por qué sospechar nada de Loki porque él ya no es el que era –siguió Thor-. Pero ahora que le ha propuesto matrimonio a Sigyn, no estoy tan seguro de ello.

-Vaya, al fin te das cuenta –dijo Sif con tono satírico-. ¿Y exactamente qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de parecer?

-Precisamente ha sido eso, que se quiera casar con ella. Ya no sólo es porque no soy capaz de imaginarle casado; siempre ha dicho que jamás se casaría, tiene una opinión muy negativa sobre ello. Que si es una tontería, que si es prometer lo imposible, que estar atado a alguien es una debilidad…

Thor estaba expresando exactamente lo mismo que pensaba ella. Sif había llegado a la conclusión de que se había comprometido con Sigyn por un motivo específico, no por amor. Estaba segura que incluso cuando sintió algo por Sif no quería casarse con ella; por muy enamorado que estuviese –y eso ya era un cambio grande-, estaba en contra de sus principios. O eso creía.

-Me preocupa, Sif –comentó Thor-. Si pudiese averiguar qué es lo que trama con todo esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero por mucho que me esforzase no le sonsacaría nada. Pero tú sí puedes.

Sif no pudo evitar reír.

-Por muy dolorosas que sean las torturas que le haga, no va a soltarme nada.

-No he dicho que uses la violencia –formó una media sonrisa.

Las comisuras de los labios de Sif, que habían formado una sonrisa, bajaron instantáneamente. Ya imaginaba la idea que había tenido Thor, y no le gustaba nada, no porque pretendía que usase unas técnicas que dudaba que las utilizase bien, ya que no eran precisamente su fuerte; se preguntaba si Thor sabía algo sobre lo que le había ocurrido a Sif.

-Lo mío es la espada, no la seducción, si es de lo que estás hablando –dijo seria.

-Si estás dispuesta a hacerlo... –contestó divertido; ella frunció el ceño, haciendo que se le borrase la sonrisa-. No digo que le seduzcas. Podrías hacer las paces con él, aunque sea aparentemente. Que confíe en ti otra vez y te cuente sus planes. O incluso que te involucre, así sería más fácil desbaratarlos.

-Pídeselo a su querida Sigyn.

Lo dijo con desdén, y se arrepintió al instante de poner ese soniquete. ¿Quería que Thor percibiese lo celosa que estaba de ella? Quería librarse de una situación complicada como la que le estaba proponiendo, porque intentar sacar información a Loki pretendiendo ser su amiga cuando ella era muy vulnerable con sus sentimientos hacia él recién descubiertos iba a ser muy complicado. Cuanto más alejada estuviese de Loki menor riesgo correría.

-¿Y quién te dice que ya no está metida en el embrollo? –dijo Thor, que para su alivio no había hecho caso del tono de Sif-. No, necesitamos a un topo, y tú eres la mejor que se me ha ocurrido.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque cuando fuisteis amigos le cambiaste. Se convirtió en un hombre mejor, seguro que tú misma lo notaste, si no, no hubieras tenido una amistad con él. Y creo además que le gustabas, Sif. Le gustabas de verdad.

"Al parecer yo soy la única idiota que no lo sabía", se dijo ella. Resopló cansada.

-Sé que tú también quieres saber qué tiene entre manos –dijo Thor.

-Sí, claro que lo quiero saber, pero no así –afirmó.

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

Sif puso los ojos en blanco, y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Por favor, Sif –suplicó él.

Ella resopló una vez más. Si él supiese la verdadera razón por la que no quería hacerlo no la metería en ese lío. Sin embargo, Sif no quería contarle nada, no se veía capaz, más que nada porque tenía que explicarlo desde el principio, y el principio era cuando ella le amaba en secreto, y no quería confesárselo ahora que por fin lo había olvidado. No obstante, él tenía razón, ¿qué otra cosa podían hacer?

-Está bien, me sacrificaré –contestó al fin-, pero me debes una.

-Gracias –dijo Thor sonriente-. Antes de nada, por simple curiosidad, ¿qué pasó para que dejaseis de hablaros?

-Ya no me acuerdo –mintió.

Por supuesto que tampoco le iba a contar el incidente que tuvieron en medio de un pasillo que acabó con Loki magullado, no era necesario que lo supiese.

-Comprendo –dijo él sin más; Sif veía que no le había convencido, pero agradecía que no le insistiese- ¿Qué te parece si llevamos a cabo lo que hemos planeado ahora?

Sif se mostró confusa. Thor buscó con su mirada por todas partes algo que ella desconocía, y cuando debió de encontrarlo sonrió divertido. Comenzó a avanzar hacia un lado mientras bailaban, acercándose a una de las parejas que les acompañaban danzando. Cuando vio de qué pareja se trataba estuvo a punto de darle una bofetada a Thor para que parase, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Al verles llegar, Loki y Sigyn pararon. Ella les saludó con una sonrisa; él les miró con cierta extrañeza.

-Perdonadme, no he podido felicitaros antes. Enhorabuena por vuestro compromiso –dijo Thor con una sonrisa; se acercó a Loki y pasó la mano por su espalda y la colocó en su hombro-. Me alegro tanto por ti, hermano –se dirigió ahora a Sigyn:- Cuida bien de él, Sigyn.

-Descuida, Thor –contestó ella alegre, provocando en Loki una pequeña sonrisa que le puso a Sif enferma.

-¿Qué os parece si cambiamos de pareja? –sugirió Thor, y tendió la mano a Sigyn.

Ella, como hizo antes cuando Sif la solicitó, miró a Loki a la espera de que él lo aprobase. Sif esperaba que él respondiese negativamente, pero todo lo contrario; con una sonrisa descarada y dirigiendo sus ojos a los de ella de tal forma que sintió escalofríos, dijo:

-¿Por qué no?

Thor sonrió satisfecho. Sigyn se apartó de Loki y dejó caer su mano como una pluma sobre la del rubio. Thor la agarró de la cintura y comenzó la danza, alejándose poco a poco de Loki y Sif. Fue en ese momento cuando ella sintió desprotegida ante aquel lunático, que la miraba de un modo demasiado atrevido para el que iba a ser su cuñado.

Loki cogió la mano de Sif con delicadeza y con la otra en la cintura de la mujer se la acercó para sí con cuidado. "Ahora tienes que comportarte como un galán, ¿no?", pensó Sif. Su tacto tan suave en su cuerpo era tan agradable que por un momento le hizo olvidar el verdadero propósito por el que iba a bailar con él. "Por esto no quería participar en el plan". Llevó su mano sobre el hombre de Loki, y empezaron a deslizarse por la pista de baile con pasos lentos y gráciles. No es que Sif fuese de los que se fijan en la destreza en el baile de los demás, ni tampoco es que ella fuese una excelente bailarina, pero había que admitir que los dos juntos se movían con gran elegancia, se complementaban a la perfección.

"No te dejes encantar y céntrate", se dijo Sif.

-Estás preciosa esta noche –halagó de pronto Loki, rompiéndola los esquemas. ¿No se suponía que iba a ser ella la que le sedujese y no al revés?

-Gracias –dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa-. Aunque no alcanzo ni de lejos a Sigyn. He de felicitarte a ti por ello, ¿verdad? Me ha dicho que has sido tú quien le regaló ese vestido.

-Así es –afirmó orgulloso-. ¿Te has fijado en su pulsera, la serpiente enroscada en su muñeca? Se lo encargué al mejor de los joyeros de Asgard.

A Sif no la sorprendía. "Una serpiente, ¿eh? Por supuesto que tenía que ser cosa tuya".

-A propósito, no sabía que tú y Sigyn os conocíais –continuó ella.

-Bueno, no supe de ella hasta hace pocos días, cuando la descubrí en el jardín, llorando de pena. Me preguntaba que la afligía, así que decidí charlar con ella y consolarla.

-¿Qué le ocurría?

-Mal de amores. Concretamente, falta de él hacia al que debería querer.

-¿Hablas de Theoric?

Él asintió.

-No suelen gustar los matrimonios de conveniencia cuando los novios no lo eligen.

Estaba claro que se estaba refiriendo a la próxima boda que se iba a celebrar, la de Sif y Thor. Hasta en momentos tan corrientes y amistosos como aquel tenía que soltar alguna pulla. Era el ser más odioso que Sif había conocido en su vida, y sin embargo despertaba algo en su corazón cuando la hablaba y la tocaba mientras bailaban acompasados con la música; era la esperanza de que sólo fuese una fachada que ocultase a un buen hombre.

"Maldita sea, concéntrate", se regañó una vez más. Analizó la conversación que habían tenido hasta ahora por si conseguía hallar algo útil.

¿Qué había dicho sobre Sigyn y Theoric? Al parecer no pretendían casarse por amor, sino para beneficiarse de algo que no llegaba a descubrir el qué. Fuese lo que fuese, Sigyn no estaba contenta por ello, y Loki había ido a aliviar su pesar. ¿Por qué se iba a preocupar por ella? ¿Qué demonios ganaba con tenerla a su favor?

De cualquier modo, ella no tuvo que esperar mucho para que su problema con Theoric se solucionase, ya que había muerto. De hecho, le habían asesinado, un hecho que hasta ese día Sif todavía le daba vueltas. ¿Quién había matado a Theoric y con qué beneficio?

Entonces halló la respuesta. "¡Oh, claro, cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes!", pensó. Con voz baja para que nadie más que Loki la escuchase, concluyó:

-Tú mataste a Theoric.

Loki sonrió amplia y maliciosamente.

-Buena intuición, Sif, tan perspicaz como siempre –dijo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No hacía ningún bien a nadie, especialmente a Sigyn. Y me estorbaba.

-¿Te estorbaba para qué? –le preguntó severa.

-Para estar con Sigyn, por supuesto.

-No, Loki, no me respondes correctamente. Nos conocemos, y sé que ocultas algo.

-¿Ocultarte algo a ti? No soy tan necio. Me enseñaste que no es recomendable tener secretos contigo. Eres inteligente y fuerte, lo que más me gusta de ti.

Sif comenzaba a exasperarse. Sabía que por mucho que insistiese, Loki no iba a soltar prenda. No se le ocurría qué hacer ni qué decir, y menos con esos ojos verdes penetrantes fijos en ella y esa boca hábil en la adulación y el encanto. "Joder, así no puedo".

Tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir que el primero que engatusase al otro fuese él, no estaba en el plan. De modo que, aunque al principio no le gustó la idea cuando lo sugirió Thor, iba a ir más allá de la reconciliación; iba a seducirle. Ya lo había hecho con el vestido que llevaba, a juzgar por el cumplido que le había soltado nada más empezar. Además, él parecía estar jugando al mismo juego, y no sabía por qué, si seguramente enamorar a Sif no tenía nada que ver con el gran objetivo que tenía pensado alcanzar con todo ello. ¿No tenía suficiente con ver que el hermano adoptivo al que odia tanto no iba a casarse con la mujer que ama? ¿Tenía que asegurarse de que Sif no le quisiese a Thor por si conseguía enamorarle, haciendo que ella amase a Loki? Podría ser; al fin y al cabo, se trataba del retorcidamente astuto y vengativo Loki.

Sin embargo, Sif encontraba una pega: al igual que ella, si no tenía su mente ocupada con otro, podría hacer que Thor olvidase a Jane con su amor, era posible que ocurriese lo mismo con Loki. De ser ese el plan, Loki, tan inteligente que era, lo habría pensado. ¿Entonces por qué se comportaba tan encantador con ella ahora, hasta cuando ella le estaba recriminando?

Había llegado antes a la conclusión de que en el pasado Loki la había querido, ¿pero y si eso aún estaba vigente? ¿Y si aún estaba enamorado de ella? Eso cambiaba totalmente el punto de vista, daba otra explicación al compromiso de él y Sigyn, y aclaraba por qué había estado toda la noche con ella y exhibiéndola ante Sif con donaire. Estaba intentando ponerla celosa, y había tenido éxito.

En el fondo eso la alegraba; la solución a ese problema era bien sencilla, debía confesarle que ella también le quería a él y pedirle que no se casase con Sigyn si no la deseaba. "Se acerca el desenlace de la canción".

Basta de cavilaciones, era hora de actuar. Tenía que ir despacio, tanteando el terreno hasta que encontrase el momento oportuno…

Él la seguía diseccionando su corazón su mirada de esmeralda, sujetándola mesuradamente con el roce hechizante de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, meciéndola con suavidad. La totalidad de ese conjunto la descontrolaba, y ojalá la dejase sin habla, pero desgraciadamente no fue así.

-No te cases con ella, Loki –soltó repentinamente.

Se sorprendió así misma. ¿Ese era su concepto de "ir despacio"? Obviamente, también Loki se quedó muy impresionado, tanto que se paró en seco y se apartó de ella.

-Creía que estábamos arreglando nuestras diferencias, pero veo que sigues siendo desconfiada conmigo –dijo decepcionado.

Sif no comprendía lo que quería decir él. ¿Qué tenía que ver ahora su desconfianza?

-Loki, no…

-No quieres que me case con ella porque temes que la haga daño –interrumpió él-. No, vas más allá. Temes que forme parte de un proyecto mayor, ¿no es cierto? Algo como la destrucción del universo, ¿verdad? ¿Tan difícil es de creer que haga algo sin maldad? ¿Tan difícil es de creer que me quiera casar con Sigyn porque la quiero?

Esa última frase la sentó como un puñal atravesándola el corazón

-¿La… la quieres? –tartamudeó.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –exclamó Loki con furia-. Claro, como no tengo corazón, no puedo amar a nadie, ¿verdad? Como soy un horrible monstruo, no merezco ser amado por nadie. ¡Estás muy equivocada! Me ama, y yo la amo, la amaré por siempre y viviré a su lado felizmente por el resto de mis días, por mucho que detestes la idea.

Su gran cólera llamó la atención de los comensales. En cuanto Loki se percató de ello hizo desaparecer su furia de su cara, aflojó los puños y observó asustado a todos los que les miraban. Dedicó una última mirada airada a Sif antes de irse de allí rápidamente.

La dejó allí, siendo observada por todos, curiosos y preocupados, con el corazón hecho pedazos. Sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas que flaqueaban no iban a resistir más y se iba a caer al suelo, pero eso daría más espectáculo a los espectadores. Lo único que quería era irse de allí a lamentarse por lo estúpida y patética que era.

* * *

**Este es el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha, y da la casualidad que es, por el momento, del que más orgullosa me siento. Creo que cuanto más escribo, más me gusta el capítulo xD Pero entendedme, me encanta escribir sobre esta pareja de personajes maravillosos e hipermegashippeables *.***

**Es posible que las dos semanas siguientes no actualice :[ Intentaré escribir otro para antes del miércoles, que es cuando empieza el puente de la Constitución Española y, por tanto, estaré en mi pueblo sin ordenador, pero eso, que intentaré subir capítulo nuevo antes. Ahora, la semana siguiente tengo los exámenes más duros, por lo que voy a estar estudiando muchísimo y dudo mucho que actualice D: ¡Pero mantened la calma, que el fic continuará tarde o temprano! :D**

**Eso es todo lo que quería deciros. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado tanto como a mí, y hacédmelo saber, por favor, que adoro vuestras reviews :3 Y como ya es costumbre, os doy las gracias por leer ^^**


	22. Agridulce

**Sé que dije que podría actualizar el fic antes, pero me ha sido totalmente imposible hasta ahora, lo siento D: Pero tranquilos, aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo ^^**

** En realidad no estoy del todo satisfecha con él, no sabía cómo escribirlo. Sabía qué es lo que quería que ocurriese, pero a la hora de pasarlo de mi mente al escrito no he sabido cómo expresarlo. Además, está lleno de sentimientos contradictorios que puede que os parezcan imposibles por cómo lo he escrito, y a lo mejor está esto yendo muy lento. Sólo espero que me perdonéis, prometo que lo mejor está por llegar. Y como ya he terminado los exámenes (¡aleluya! :_D), tengo más tiempo para escribir durante esta semana, y puede que actualice más de una vez en esta semana :3**

**Ale, se acabó tanta palabrería. Termino diciendo lo de siempre, gracias por leer y por vuestro apoyo, y dejad vuestras reviews, positivas o negativas, las acepto todas siempre y cuando me digáis vuestra opinión :D**

* * *

**~22~**

**_Agridulce_  
**

-Sif, ¡Sif!

Thor la llamaba con suma preocupación desde la distancia, o esa era la sensación que tenía ella. Oía la voz del príncipe con la distorsión habitual del sonido proveniente del otro lado de un muro de cristal, y parecía remota, como si exclamase su nombre desde millas de lejanía. Todo ello se debía a la gran impresión que se había llevado, que la hizo distanciarse del mundo real por unos instantes, sumida en el blanco de su mente, incapaz de concebir ningún pensamiento, incapaz de reaccionar a la llamada de Thor.

-¡Sif! ¿Qué te pasa, Sif? –inquiría él, cada vez más nervioso.

Los zarandeos que le hacía a Sif la hicieron volver de golpe a la realidad, pero no más apaciguada; sentía un dolor punzante y agobiante en el pecho. Al fin dirigió sus ojos, que habían estado mirando a la nada todo ese tiempo, a los de Thor, preocupados, inquisitivos e ignorantes de lo que la ocurría. Sif no iba a hacerles saber nada de lo que había pasado, no en ese momento en el que ni siquiera ella podía explicar lo que había ocurrido.

Giró su cabeza para ver a los Tres Guerreros observándola también con inquietud, casi miedo. Se fijó que Volstagg cogía una copa rebosante de vino tinto. Sin pensarlo, se lo arrebató y apuró el vino de un solo trago; notó que el sabor dulce del brebaje la aliviaba un poco, aunque no lo suficiente. Sin decir nada a los cuatro hombres, caminó hacia la mesa donde estaba la amplia gama de bebidas que se servían a los invitados del banquete. Todavía con la copa de Volstagg en la mano, la llenó otra vez con más vino y se lo ventiló en segundos. Cuando volvió a estar la copa vacía seguía estando destrozada por dentro, así que la llenó otra vez. Mientras lo hacía, vio que el resto de los presentes continuaban mirándola. Dejó la jarra antes de que el vino llegase a la mitad del cáliz.

-¿¡Qué miráis!? –les gritó fuera de sí.

Con ese alarido consiguió que los invitados a la fiesta dejasen de mirarla y volviesen a sus asuntos. Sif sonrió de satisfacción, y retornó a verter la bebida en la copa. Contemplaba el chorro colorado caer pulcramente cuando Thor y los Tres Guerreros aparecieron a su lado.

-Ésa es mi copa –reclamó Volstagg.

-Bueno, ahora es mía –contestó ella sin mirarle. Se quedó mirando la copa mientras la agitaba suavemente.

-¿Quieres decirnos qué ha pasado? –quiso saber Thor enfadado pero sin dejar la preocupación de lado.

-Espera a que beba más –respondió Sif, e inclinó exageradamente el cáliz para dejar caer sobre su garganta el vino; se escapó una gota que le recorría su barbilla mientras tragaba. Después se limpió con el reverso de la mano la boca y el mentón-. No, no es suficiente –declaró.

-Sif…

Ella hizo un repaso con la mirada a los rostros de los cuatro hombres, que la observaban incrédulos, especialmente Thor.

-Alegrad esas caras. ¿No es esto una fiesta?

Sonrió ampliamente, demasiado para tranquilizar a sus amigos. Le devolvió la copa de Volstagg y agarró a Fandral de la mano.

-No he bailado todavía contigo, ¿verdad? –dijo mientras le tiraba del brazo hacia la zona donde seguían danzando los comensales.

-No, pero… –comenzó Fandral, pero se interrumpió.

Sif, cogiendo a Fandral de la mano y la cintura, empezó a girar con él a un ritmo vertiginoso, con movimientos laterales de pies desmesurados y sin parar de sonreír. Entonces Fandral, harto, exigió que parase al tiempo que se apartaba de ella bruscamente. Sif no se molestó; alegre y con las mejillas sonrosadas, se fue con los brazos abiertos a por otro bailarín entre los tres que quedaban de sus amigos, que la rechazaron. El júbilo en su cara desapareció.

-¿Os vais a quedar ahí parados toda la noche?

-Hasta que te relajes y nos expliques qué demonios te ha pasado con Loki para que hayas reaccionado de esa manera –respondió Thor.

-No ha pasado nada, Thor. Hemos estado charlando.

-Ya he visto cómo te hablaba a gritos.

-Oh, eso –dijo Sif, como si se le hubiese olvidado la cólera de Loki hace escasos minutos-. Ya sabes, solemos discutir.

-Pues eso no estaba en nuestros planes.

-Parece que estamos destinados a odiarnos.

"Eso espero", pensó Sif, "Prefiero odiarle que amarle, así sufriría menos". Que pensase eso le indicó que necesitaba más alcohol para disipar la sensación de dolor que le había producido ese momento, así que fue otra vez junto a las bebidas y se agenció otra copa. Thor, al que no le había dicho nada antes de irse a la mesa, la había seguido, y en cuanto ella agarró el nuevo vaso se lo arrebató de las manos y lo dejó en el sitio de donde ella lo había cogido. La asió de los brazos fuertemente, obligándola a mirarle a la cara.

-¡Para de una vez! –la ordenó elevando la voz.

Sif, sobresaltada, se quedó rígida como una roca entre los brazos del dios. Pocas veces la había gritado enfadado. Aunque en realidad no estaba enfadado; estaba más intranquilo que airado, porque no había visto a Sif comportarse de esa forma nunca.

Thor se calmó y relajó los dedos, que habían estado aferrados a Sif con gran fuerza.

-Sif –dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por los brazos de ella-, cálmate, por favor. Sólo intentó ayudar porque presiento que es por mi culpa. De saber que Loki te iba a hacer esto, sea lo que sea lo que realmente te pase, no te hubiera obligado a hablar con él sin consultarte. Lo siento mucho.

Sif tenía la garganta seca por culpa del esfuerzo que hacía por retener las lágrimas en sus ojos avellanos. Esta sensación, sin embargo, lo confundía con la sed, y por eso quiso recuperar la copa de vino para calmarla tanto su garganta como su corazón herido. Observaba el vaso con melancolía.

-Por favor, Sif, dime qué te pasa.

Ella, pese a que la voz apenada y preocupada de Thor la partía el corazón, no quiso responderle. Si explicaba por qué Loki la había gritado delante de todo el mundo tendría que confesar los sentimientos que sentía por él; esto llevaría a hablar de la conversación que había tenido con Sigyn antes, y a su vez implicaría a contar el enfrentamiento que tuvieron Loki y Sif y las respectivas causas, e incluso puede que se viese obligada a revelar que estuvo largo tiempo enamorada de Thor.

No quería desvelar tantas verdades ocultas a Thor durante tanto tiempo de forma tan repentina. No si no estaba más borracha de lo que ya estaba.

No obstante, tenía ganas de deshacerse el enorme peso que eran esos secretos, que la mortificaban y la hacían cada vez más daño conforme más tiempo los tenía guardados para ella sola. Y sin embargo, no se veía con fuerzas de hacerlo todavía.

Al ver que Sif permanecía muda, Thor la soltó y suspiró con pesadumbre.

-Supongo que si se lo pregunto a él recibiré la misma respuesta, ¿verdad?

Sif, que le había apartado la mirada todo ese rato, no se había dado cuenta de que ya no la miraba; sus ojos habían avistado algo a la espalda de Sif. Ella se giró para ver entrar a Loki y a Sigyn –no se había dado cuenta de que también se había ido- juntos por la puerta del salón. Él, aunque con la cabeza gacha y rostro aún un poco disgustado, estaba ahora más tranquilo que antes, posiblemente porque Sigyn le había sosegado. Loki, instado por Sigyn, alzó la cabeza. En su recorrido por toda la sala, sus ojos verdes se habían parado momentáneamente en Sif y denotaron hastío al verla.

"Oh, vaya, ahora te disgusto, ¿no?", se dijo Sif. Antes había estado prácticamente coqueteando con ella, y ahora parecía como si hubiesen vuelto a ser enemigos. Su personalidad bipolar la desquiciaba, pero lo que más la fastidiaba era la reacción totalmente inesperada que había tenido él cuando le había pedido que no se casase con Sigyn. Había entendido que no quería que él no se uniese en matrimonio con nadie porque significaba que algo malo iba a hacer, puesto que es el malvado y retorcido Loki, aquel sin corazón que no podía hacer nada por amor. Cuán equivocado estaba. "Iba a declararme a ti, imbécil".

Odiaba a Loki. Detestaba su arrogancia, su narcisismo y su envidia. Despreciaba su carácter vil, rencoroso y maligno. Repudiaba su sed de venganza y poder. Aborrecía sus mentiras y su forma de jugar con los demás por terribles propósitos.

Pero lo que más odiaba de él era que, pese a todo, le quería, y él a ella no.

¿Era posible eso, odiar a alguien y al mismo tiempo amarle? Aunque lo que verdaderamente amaba de Loki era algo tan insignificante como una ilusión de que su lado oscuro, el que pocas veces mostraba, era, por lo contrario de lo que se suele decir, su ser bueno. Y quién sabía, quizás sí que era posible que el amor hiciese a Loki un hombre bueno.

Lo malo es que ahora la encargada de reformarle iba a ser Sigyn. Y eso la apenaba mucho más; había desaprovechado una buena oportunidad tontamente, por no decir que además había conseguido que Loki la odiase más que nunca.

Eso le recordó la deducción que había sacado del coqueteo de Loki a Sif. Él odiaba a Thor, y a juzgar por cómo la miraba ahora, ella tampoco era de su agrado. Conociéndole, disfrutaría del sufrimiento de ambos, y la desdicha que sentían tanto Thor como Sif ahora era que se aproximaba su boda y ni siquiera se amaban entre ellos. Es más, él amaba a otra mujer. Y puede que antes Loki había estado agasajando a Sif para enamorarla y así asegurarse de que padecería la misma infelicidad que Thor, lo cual le divertiría más todavía.

Por supuesto, Sif no le iba a dar esa satisfacción, aunque tuviese que decirle a Thor todo lo que le había ocultado.

Vio una vez más a Loki para asegurarse de que él todavía la observaba. Entonces colocó las dos manos en ambas mejillas de Thor y le hizo que virase su mirada al rostro de la diosa. Él la miraba sorprendido.

-¿Quieres saber qué me pasa? –le preguntó.

Thor asintió con la cabeza.

-Antes necesito hacer una cosa –continuó Sif.

-¿El qué? –inquirió Thor.

-Tú sólo sígueme el juego.

-Miedo me da ese ju…

Thor no pudo continuar la frase con los labios de Sif pegados a los suyos, sellándolos e impidiéndole decir nada. Sif notó incomodidad en él mientras lo hacía, así que cogió una de las manos del hombre y se la llevó a su propia cintura. "Vamos, sígueme", quería decirle con ese gesto, que pareció que lo entendió, ya que él solo posó su otra mano en el otro lado de la cintura de Sif y se la acercó para sí.

Era raro probar la boca de Thor, aquella que había ansiado durante tantos siglos y que ahora no significaban nada para ella. El tacto era suave y cálido, y el resto del vino que aún le quedaba a ella impregnaba los labios de Thor, dándoles un sabor agridulce. Y sin embargo, no despertaban en ella nada que no fuese extrañeza por estar besando a su amigo.

Cuando separaron sus labios, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa por el gesto estupefacto de Thor. Se acercó con lentitud a su oído y le susurró:

-Vamos a tus aposentos.

No lo dijo de forma seductora, sino con un tono imperativo, pero los que les estuviesen viendo y que les había sido imposible escuchar aquella sutileza interpretarían esa acción como una sugerencia atrevida. Era exactamente eso lo que pretendía Sif. Continuó con la treta dedicando una sonrisa coqueta a Thor.

Él aceptó la orden con un movimiento vertical de cabeza. Sif, complacida, entrelazó su mano a la de Thor y fueron hacia la entrada. Por el camino observó que cinco pares de ojos les contemplaban; tres de ellos eran los de Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun, estupefactos al ver que sus compañeros, a los que nunca habían imaginado con una relación más allá de la amistad. Sif y Thor les debían una buena explicación por la que no les habían contado ellos mismos los planes de boda que había tramado Odín, y más ahora que parecían ambos dos enamorados, algo insólito para los Tres Guerreros. Pero de eso ya se encargaría en otro momento. Lo que más le urgía en esos momentos era confesar a Thor todo desde el principio.

Porque se había dado cuenta de que era una estupidez seguir ocultándolo. No podía afrontar esa situación sin el apoyo de nadie. La estaba reconcomiendo la mente y la había vuelto loca, como había demostrado al lanzarse ferozmente a por el alcohol para apaciguar sus dolencias. La solución no era el olvido, sino el arreglo.

También era porque le fastidiaba todavía más que Loki se estuviese regocijando observando su tormento desde fuera.

Los otros que les miraban mientras recorrían el salón para salir de allí eran los del propio Loki y Sigyn. Sif se fijó en el boquiabierto Loki, que tenía dos platos por ojos. Su gesto era de disgusto. No le estaba gustando ni un pelo que de repente Thor y Sif se quisiesen tanto, y ella tenía que admitir que resultaba reconfortante verle así de horrorizado.

Puede que fuese porque, en lo más recóndito de su mente, no veía en él la rabia debido a que su plan de venganza se iba al traste. Le gustaba pensar que lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo Loki era lo mismo que había experimentado ella al verle besarse con Sigyn.

Sif no sabía que no iba muy desencaminada.


End file.
